


Time Loop

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, Thecivillian



Series: The Pricefield Playlist [20]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Dialogue, Canon Disabled Character, Changes to canon, F/F, Kissing, Mysterious Letters, Plot Twists, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecivillian/pseuds/Thecivillian
Summary: Time is a cruel mistress, as Max Caulfield is set to find out. There are rules and consequences if you choose to defy her.  However, if you play by her rules and help right the wrongs, maybe... just maybe, Time will become your faithful friend.-COMPLETE-





	1. Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers. From one story to the next. Again, I'm working with Nothing_You_Can_Prove (Olivia) This was originally a suggestion for her, but her story list is a mile long and growing, so I'm taking the lead on this one.
> 
> This one follows Max on that fateful week and is 'MOSTLY cannon'. However, not everything is as straightforward as it seems. Hope this one gets you thinking.
> 
> Enjoy

**Tables Turned**  
  
A man sat in the middle of an empty room, unconscious and unmoving. His eyes gradually opened, vision blurred. Disorientation overwhelmed him, a flicker of panic. It took a few moments for him to become aware of his surroundings. Bright white lights shining at him made it difficult to see, Beyond the bright lights, The rest of the room he found himself in was eerily dark, although he could just about make out the edges of furniture. His head began to clear, the sound of his own groggy breathing over the hum of some sort of electrical equipment filling the air. As objects started to come into focus, he took in his surroundings.

Behind him, a white screen with tripod lights either side. In front, another tripod, its mounting point empty, clearly ready for a camera. To the left and right of it, another tripod light either side making it difficult to see any further. He could just make out a couch past the tripods with a glass coffee table in front, strewn with a few magazines and what looked like a syringe and a small bottle. On the far side, he could make out shelves stacked with tins and boxed goods. A picture hung on the wall depicting a figure sprawled on the floor it seemed, still too dark to see properly, next to it another picture. His attention was then drawn to the floor, just beyond the tripods papers lining the floor. By the way the light was shining on them, they appeared glossy, like pictures. Various cupboards lined the walls, their contents unknown. In one of the corners sat a desk with a computer, the screen turned away. Trying to move he found himself bound by his wrists and legs to a chair. There was something oddly familiar about this place, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The gentle patter of a printer could be heard on the far side of the room as it went about printing off its next task. A shuffling sound, one the man assumed to be footsteps, caused his head to snap sharply upwards to investigate, trying to identify the figure.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. I must apologize, I'm not as adept as you with this stuff, gave you WAY too much the first three times. Luckily for you, I get a few redoes... or unluckily for you," a familiar female voice chuckled dryly.  
  
"Wha... who are you, where am I?" the man replied, struggling against his restraints.  
  
"Looks like I underestimated you a little there... I wouldn't bother struggling, I won't be making the same mistake again," the female voice spoke again, this time coming from the other side of the room.  
  
Feeling angry rather than scared, he put as much authority into his voice as he could muster. "What is the meaning of this? I demand you release me at once, I am a teacher at Blackwell Academ..."  
  
"HA, teacher, yeah right," the female voice interrupted him, "Come now, you know EXACTLY where you are," she paused for a moment as if pondering something. "Then again, things do look very different from this side of the camera. How does it feel to be on the receiving end of your 'ARTISTIC VISION,' SIR?" she said, each word full of venom.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," he protested, trying to get a better look at her.  
  
"I could frame any one of you, and capture you in a moment of weakness," the girl recited as she slowly walked across the room, each word with loathing.  
  
"Who are you?" the man barked, clearly irritated.  
  
"Much wow, although I suppose I'm not exactly who you were expecting tonight, am I? Guess I must have drunk sommin' that was... intended for someone else," she replied bitterly, not actually answering his question.  
  
His eyes widened a fraction before he got himself under control again. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
That was clearly not the right answer. "Pfft, come now, I know EVERYTHING. Kate Marsh was supposed to be your subject tonight, too... how did you put it? Ah yes, to capture the loss of youth."  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked slowly as he furrowed his brow at the girl's wording.  
  
"Really, you don't recognize your 'PERFECT SUBJECT'? I'm kinda hurt. Then again, you've had so many subjects, haven't you?" the girl spat, walking determinedly to where the printer noise was coming from.  
  
She picked something up, a folder by the looks of it, and walked briskly back towards the bound man just behind one of the tripod lights. Flicking through the folder she took out a picture, tossing it on the floor for him to see.  
  
"So many subjects, Lynn, Kelly," she spat, her voice choking slightly as she took another picture out, tossing it towards him like the others, "Chloe," taking an audible deep breath she took out another picture, "Rachel," her voice was near breaking point now, a mix of anger, betrayal and raw hatred, "KATE AND ME!" she practically roared, throwing the last two pictures down.  
  
Looking down at the pictures of the girls, all bound, either panic or confusion in their eyes, the last two picture's caught the man's attention – a brunette with a glassy doe-eyed expression, the other a small blonde with the same 'not all there' expression – making him frown. "I didn't take those pictures."  
  
That made his captor scoff. "Oh, you did - or rather WOULD HAVE - you just don't remember it because I changed it... Like I changed Kate's fate this time around. Do you even realize how much you fucked with people's lives? And it's not just Kate's. If it wasn't for me, there would be five deaths that I know of on your head."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused by this nonsense.  
  
The girl slowly walked to the other tripod lamp, contemplating before stopping and turning to the man, still in the shadows. "Ok, then let me elaborate a little. Originally, it would be Kate Marsh in this room tonight, like you planned, only for her to end up trying to jump off the dorm roof on Tuesday because of what you did to her. I managed to talk her down, but this time she won't have to go through any of that." She paused for a moment, crossing the point off a mental checklist.  
  
The man's only option was to listen to what she had to this crazy babbling. For the moment, he was completely at her mercy. He kept vigilant for a way out, gently pulling against his restraints once more so she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Then, there was Chloe Price. She originally got shot in the girls' bathroom by your little prodigy, Nathan Prescott on Monday. I stopped that too." There was something erratic about her tone, unstable. "Then, there's Nathan himself, who you intended on killing this very night a week from now. Yeah, he's alive, currently passed out in his truck on your little drug here," she continued motioning to the syringe on the table. "Oh, don't worry, it's got your fingerprints all over it. Gloves are wonderful, aren't they?" Fingers wiggled in the dim light, barely visible. "Then, there's me. You had no intention of letting me go free, or you would have made sure I stayed under. BIG MISTAKE, asshole. I'm the one girl you should never have even looked at..." The girl's voice trailed off into silence.  
  
Done with this, the man tried to take control of the spiraling situation. "How... you speak of things as though they've already happened when they haven't. You sure you're not just on something from that loser, Frank?"  
  
She sighed like he was being totally stupid. "Have you not been listening? Let me spell it out for you, I AM A FUCKING TIME TRAVELER, YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
The man blinked a few times, a sly grin working its way onto his lips, before erupting into a torrent of laughter. "You expect me to believe... that you can travel through time? Don't be absurd. Clearly, you are on something. Don't worry, I'll let it go if you untie me. You clearly need help."  
  
"You really think I'm making this shit up?" the girl whispered into his ear from behind him.  
  
"What the fuck?" he hissed.  
  
Just two seconds ago, she was stood in front of him. He couldn't see her clearly but he KNEW she was there, craning his neck to look behind him, he caught sight of a girl, Just for a split second before she vanished. A subtle click was heard from the far side of the room. The overhead fluorescent lights suddenly flickered on to light up the whole room. He knew where he was, he had suspected for a while. His gaze, however, was drawn to the pictures lining the floor and walls.  
  
Every single one was of him, some had a bullet hole in the head, others multiple shots in the chest. One had blood pouring from his kneecaps, an expression of raw pain and fear. Others were of him in various poses, looking like he was completely passed out or dead.  
  
A flicker of fear went across his expression as he stared at the portfolio of his own death, or deaths. Footsteps over by the computer caught his attention as he saw a young brunette walking towards him, and then disappearing only to appear a few feet to his right. Anger and betrayal carved out her expression, her eyes red obviously from tears, the tear tracks running down her freckled face. Her arms were firmly at her sides, one fist clenched, the other holding onto something in her pocket.  
  
"Hello, Mark. I'd like to tell you a story. One where you not only fucked up Kate's life but Chloe's and mine, and so many many other people's. One where you have PERSONALLY doomed this town and a future I would VERY MUCH like to have... and then you're going to tell me how it ends."


	2. Late Night Delivery

**Late Night Delivery**

**October 6th, Prescott Dormitory**  
  
Shutting down and closing her old laptop, Max slouched back in her chair stretching, having finally finished her homework for the week. Not that she had much else to do with her spare time. Making a note of the time, 9:30 pm, she decided it was a good plan to grab a quick shower.  
  
Getting up, she went to retrieve her shower things. A plethora of random items littered her dorm room floor. Various books and notes were haphazardly tossed around the floor, along with screwed up balls of paper - the aftermath of her English essay. Deciding to leave the clean up till later – so like her procrastinating over everything – she instead located her shower supplies. As she went to leave the room, a firm knock rapped twice at the door.  
  
Wondering who it could be at this hour, or any hour for that matter, she opened the door to see a short man with black hair, a goatee. A pair of brass framed glasses framed his sad, dark eyes. He wore his usual janitorial attire, blue overalls with purple gloves. Various pens stuck out of his breast pocket, a yellow ID card strap hanging from his neck.  
  
Both confused and curious by his visit, Max greeted him. "Oh, hi, Samuel... what can I do for you?"  
  
He gave her a dazed smile, speaking in his usual soft voice. "Good evening, young Max. Samuel hopes he's not disturbing you. He understands it's late."  
  
Max shook her head. "It's ok, I was just about to shower and turn in for the night."  
  
"Oh, good, good, sleep is needed," he added with a distant expression.  
  
"Was there something I could help you with?" Max inquired, seeing Samuel looking just a little distracted.  
  
Her question brought him back from Lalaland. "Oh, yes, sorry. You see, Samuel doesn't really know what to make of this. A few months ago, he came home to find a letter on his table. Inside were two more sealed letters, with a note."  
  
"Ok, sorry but what does that have to do with me?" she prompted, very confused as to why he was telling her all this.  
  
Taking a moment, he finally continued his weird explanation. "Well, you see, young Max, the note said to deliver the two letters at a very specific time and place, to one person and no other."  
  
Again, failing to see what this had to do with her, Max pressed for more detail. "Ok, did you deliver them?"  
  
"Huh, deliver?"  
  
"The letters, at the right time and place," Max reminded him, getting a little frustrated now. Samuel was nice and all, a little creepy at times, but talking to him could be an uphill struggle sometimes.  
  
"Oh, right yes, yes. Samuel has kept them for many months, waiting for the date and time. He thought it was some kind of prank, it wouldn't be the first. That was until a month ago, then Samuel knew." He let the sentence hang unfinished.  
  
Her curiosity getting the better of her, Max prompted him. "Knew what, Samuel? Who were they for?"  
  
"They are for YOU, young Max," Samuel replied, removing two off-white letters from his pocket, handing them to Max.  
  
Frowning she took them and looked at the front. The address made her eyebrows shoot up.  
  
_Max Caulfield, Room 219 Prescott Dormitory - October 6th, 2013 21:30, Letter 1_  
  
_Max Caulfield, Room 219 Prescott Dormitory - October 6th, 2013 21:30, Letter 2_  
  
"And you got these months ago, you say?" she asked slightly surprised.  
  
"I did," Samuel confirmed with his usual eerie Zen calmness.  
  
"And you have no idea who they're from?"  
  
"None, young Max. Samuel is curious as to what they say, but he has never peeked. He values privacy, yes."  
  
"You're not the only one," the brunette muttered, turning the letters over in her hands.  
  
"Samuel's job is done, then. Have a good night, young Max. Busy day tomorrow." With that, the janitor turned and walked down the hallway, muttering to himself as he turned the corner.  
  
Resisting the temptation to open the letters there and then, Max placed them on her bedside and proceeded to the showers. Letting the hot water soak into her, she pondered the identity of her mysterious pen-pal. The handwriting didn't seem familiar, and why were they numbered? Something was definitely odd. Finishing up her shower and deducing the only way to find out was to actually read them, she got dressed and headed to her room.  
  
Walking down the mostly quiet corridor this late felt a little eerie. Most students were asleep or at least getting there. One or two could be heard talking. Passing Kate's room, Max thought about checking in on her friend. She had seemed quiet lately, something was definitely up. Not seeing any light under the door, she thought against it. Kate was probably asleep. She'd catch up tomorrow.  
  
Entering her room, Max tossed her shower supplies on the sofa and slumped down on her bed. Her eyes scanned the photos lining her walls, her photo project for the term and her entry for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest she had finished before the weekend, Not that she'd be handing it in, She could hear the other students laughing at her now, Particularly Victoria Chase, what was her deal anyway.  
  
Sighing, she turned her attention to the two slightly yellowed envelopes on her bedside, picking them up. It was probably a prank, but who would go through the trouble of setting up something like this? No one she could think of. The dates and times were freakily accurate, though. How did someone know she would even be in her room? Not that she had anywhere else to go. Deciding to bite the bullet, she opened the letter with the number one on it and started reading.

* * *

_Evening Max,_  
  
_No matter how many times I write that, it just feels weird. But then this whole situation is weird, the only issue is, where do I start? I know the rules, can't break 'em, but I also can't sit back and do nothing. It's not in my nature._  
  
_That other letter you're probably eyeing up right now, DON'T OPEN IT YET. You'll know when to open it, or rather I'll tell you when to open it. That's critical. You have NO IDEA how critical it is, but_ hopefully _, you will understand when you do read it. Don't worry, you won't be waiting long. Tomorrow about 4ish, but I'll get to that._  
  
_I so wish I could see you and tell you all this in person, but there are rules to this. I've already overstepped them in places, but_ hopefully, that's _fixed now. I have so much I want to say, but it can wait, we will get time, or at least you will, plenty of it._  
  
_A few things for you to remember. Now, I need to get this right in the right order, so here goes..._  
  
_1 - In your photography lesson, remember Louis Daguerre - French painter, created daguerreotypes, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror._  
  
_2 - Under the bucket_  
  
_3 – Don't tell Wells_  
  
_4- Sprinklers then paint can_  
  
_5 - Comfort the Queen Bee_  
  
_That's about it, for now, I think. There is SO much more, but let's start small. This is going to be an insane ride. I guess it's kinda cool I get to go on it with you, even if I'm not physically there._  
  
_Oh, before I go, that other letter, wait until you've met step-douche, and bailed out of a window. Something that happened earlier will happen again. I know this all sounds REALLY confusing, but by then you will see why I have had to do things this way._  
  
_Speak again tomorrow,_  
  
_REAP_  
  
_P.S. DON'T OPEN IT YET! You always were terrible at waiting, kinda ironic really, considering._

* * *

Reading the letter another half a dozen times, a million questions raced through her head. Who the hell was Reap, and were these... instructions clues for what was another question that just spawned more questions? The first one was obvious. It was an answer to a question, one she already knew, so that wasn't much help. What's under the bucket... what bucket? There must be hundreds on campus, and what was it she shouldn't tell Principle Wells? Something important? Nothing sprung to mind. Sprinklers and paint can: Nope, pass. As for comforting the Queen Bee, that HAD to be Victoria Chase; self-proclaimed Queen of Blackwell, the forerunner of the Vortex club. Max scoffed internally. What could possibly happen to warrant her comforting Victoria Chase of all people? She was more likely to get thrown under a bus for her troubles.  
  
Curiously, she eyed up the other envelope, desperate to rip it open right then and there. Forcing her nosiness back, she picked up the unopened letter jamming both into her schoolbag out of sight. With the temptation partially removed, she turned off the light and lay back on her bed. So many questions ran through her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The bitter wind howled violently, threatening to destroy anything in its wake. Flashes of lightning briefly illuminated the otherwise bleak area. Freezing rain hit the ground from heavy dark clouds that filled the bleak sky. Max winced as the freezing rain pelted her exposed skin and penetrated her clothing.**  
  
**Letting out a groan, she got to her feet wildly looking around. "Where am I? What's happening?" A wave of fear washing over her like the rain as she took in her surroundings. "I'm trapped in a storm? How did I get here? ...And where is 'here'?"**  
  
**A flash of lightning caused her to snap her head in its direction. In the distance, she could see the outline of a lighthouse up the muddy path through the trees. "Wait...There's the lighthouse... I'll be safe if I can make it there... I hope... Please let me make it there."**  
  
**Fighting against the howling wind and rain, she stumbled up the path. Reaching the top she froze, the sight before her sending a jolt of fear down to her very core. "Holy shit!"**

**Out in the middle of the Bay, there was a swirling vortex of wind, rain, lightning and various other bits of debris. The sheer size made it look like it could swallow the town whole with ease. In total disbelief, she backed away from the cliff edge. A loud crash** **drew her attention behind her as the violent winds slammed a small boat into the lighthouse, causing the top to topple towards where she was stood.** **Instinctively, she threw her hands up to protect herself.**

**"Whoa! NO!" she cried out as everything went black.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mystery deepens.
> 
> Till next time
> 
> Peace out


	3. Monday, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a little warning. Due to how we are telling this story, there's going to be a fair amount of re-told story. Myself and Olivia are REALLY trying to cut it down to less tedious amounts and get to the more interesting parts and the new bits.
> 
> But getting the balance right is hard. Over doing the new bits might give the game away early, but overdoing the LIS script will make it a bore... Ugh, the life of a fan-fic writer.
> 
> Let us know if it's about right. Trying not to leave nonlife is strangers without a clue whats going on lol.
> 
> Enjoy

** Monday, Part 1 **

Jolting awake and looking frantically around, Max found herself in her photography class sat at her desk. Not on a cliff top staring down a monster tornado, not about to get crushed by the top of a lighthouse, either. Her heart was still racing though, When she scanned her surroundings, she could see all her classmates sat listening to her photography teacher drone on. _'That was so surreal'._

In his usual confident, borderline egotistical manner, Mark Jefferson continued his lecture. "Alfred Hitchcock famously called film, 'Little pieces of time' but he could be talking about photography as he likely was."

_'Okay... I'm in class... Everything's cool... I'm okay,'_ Max thought as she saw Brooke picking up a pencil on the far side of the classroom.

Jefferson paced around as he continued his lecture. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Taylor launch a paper ball across the classroom when he had his back turned, Kate feebly trying to deflect it as it struck the side of her face. Poor Kate, always getting the brunt of the bullying. It seemed to have gotten worse recently, though and she was... visibly gloomier than usual. Nothing like her usual cheery self. Max made a mental note to check in on her when she got the chance. To her left, Victoria's phone vibrated on the desk. Of course she wouldn't turn it off. So self-entitled. If that was Max, she would've been kicked out of the classroom so fast. Rich, influential parents were the key to getting away with anything, it seemed.

"Now, can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" His eyes scanned the classroom, expectant. Everyone looked down, pretending to make notes or feign not hearing the question.   
  
While the rest of the class carried on, Max leaned back in her chair, trying to figure out what the dream had been about. _'That was so weird. I didn't fall asleep... and that didn't feel like a dream... weird.'_  
  
"Diane Arbus," Victoria answered easily with smug satisfaction. She always had been a kissass, especially around Mark Jefferson. Max had no idea what her deal was, and she honestly didn't care. She avoided Victoria Chase like the plague.

He smiled, happy to see at least one person was paying attention. "Very good, Victoria. Why Arbus?"

Allowing Victoria to suck up to Mr. Jefferson, Max looked over her desk. Her eyes fell on her photo entry for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest as she let out a drawn out sigh. _'Look at this crap, how can I show this to Mr. Jefferson? I can hear the class laughing at me now.'_ With that self-depreciative thought in mind, she turned her attention to her old Polaroid camera; her faithful companion. She could feel the itchy trigger again. _'I should take a picture to prove I'm still here... Plus it's perfect for my portfolio.'_

She grabbed her camera, trying unsuccessfully to hide her selfie session from Mr. Jefferson, who spun around the moment the flash went off. "Shh, I believe Max has just taken what you kids call a 'selfie'... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift." Subconsciously, Max tried to make herself smaller as he wittered on before he returned his gaze to her. "Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join in the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

"Err... degru... daguerreotypes?" she stuttered, earning an amused snicker off Victoria.

"Okay," Jefferson replied, looking a little disappointed at the short answer. "Anyone care to elaborate?"

Victoria's hand shot up, barely waiting for Mr. Jefferson to acknowledge her before she reeled off her own textbook answer. "Louis Daguerre - French painter, created daguerreotypes, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror."  
  
"Very good, Victoria," he praised.  
  
Sneering, the blonde gave Max a look of mocking pity. "Now you're totally stuck in the retro zone... sad face."  
  
Groaning internally, Max slumped back in her chair as Jefferson carried on with his lecture, which was abruptly brought to a halt as the bell went, signaling the end of the lesson. The second the sharp bell tone resounded, her fellow students scrambled to gather belongings and make a getaway to freedom.

That didn't stop Jefferson from talking. "And guys don't forget, the deadline to submit a photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kick start a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting on your entry to, and yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me."  
  
Letting out a relieved sigh, Max gathered her things before heading over to Kate. "Hey, Kate."

"Oh, hi, Max," Kate greeted softly, looking really tired and distracted. Physically, she was in the classroom but mentally...  
  
"You seem quiet today," Max observed, getting a little worried at her lackluster response, "everything ok?"

"Just thinking too much," she replied simply, not giving further detail. Something was clearly bothering her, anyone could tell.

In an attempt to give her a chance to talk if she wanted to, Max gave her a gentle smile. "I hear that, wanna grab a cup of tea and bitch about life"  
  
"Thanks but not today, I have to go over homework," her voice was so flat and exhausted, very uncharacteristic of the Kate that Max was familiar with. Maybe she was just having an off day?  
  
Not wanting to push too hard, Max back off. "No worries. Let's hang later."  
  
"Sure." Her reply was noncommittal, but the young hipster didn't take it to heart. She would try and get to the bottom of Kate's strange mood later when she felt like talking about it.

Seeing Mr. Jefferson distracted - one thing Victoria was good for, hogging the spotlight and so taking the heat off everyone else - Max made for the door only to get called over by him just inches from freedom. Sighing reluctantly, she made her way back over to him, cursing her bad luck. "I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture."  
  
Max offered him an awkward look, hoping the floor might swallow her up... if she was lucky. "I'm not sure I have one."

"Given your selfie output I'm sure you must have about a thousand pics by now," he replied with a persistent smile. He really wasn't going to drop this.  
  
To get him off her back, Max tried a different angle. "It'll take a long time to find a good one."

"Max, don't wait too long. John Lennon once said that 'Life is what happens while your busy making other plans'." Finishing his mini-lecture, he crossed his arms. "Go on now, don't let me stop you."

She didn't need telling twice. Escaping to freedom, Max entered the busy corridor. There were so many people, the after class rush all going about and doing their own thing.

Leaning against the wall, she retrieved her headphones, placing the earbuds in her ears. The familiar indie tune 'To All Of You' blocked the rest of the world out, creating her own personal music bubble. _'I need a serious time out in the bathroom, splash some water on my face and make sure I don't look like a total loser.'_

With that thought, she made her way down the corridor, mentally checking off the names of every person she saw. She never was good with names so it helped a little to do a quick refresh every now and then.

Approaching the bathroom, she spied Sam sweeping the floor. Remembering the letters in her bag, she gave herself a mental kick at flunking the answer to Jefferson's question. ' _I even had a cheat sheet for that one... But how?'_ Entering the bathroom and quickly checking no one was around, she removed her headphones and walked over to the sink. _'So glad it's empty, now no one can see my meltdown, except for me.'_ Splashing herself with some cold water she pulled out a Polaroid, her entry for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. _'Just relax. Stop torturing yourself. You have a gift.'_

Looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. "Fuck it," she mumbled tearing the photo in half letting it flutter to the floor. As she was about to leave a blue butterfly flew in through the window landing on an old metal bucket.  
  
_'When a door closes, a window opens... Or something like that.'_ Approaching the butterfly slowly so as not to spook it, she reached for her camera. _'Okay girl, you don't get a photo op like this every day...'_

Carefully lining up the shot, she snapped the picture. As soon as the flash faded the door burst open and someone stormed in. "It's cool Nathan don't stress... you're okay, bro. Just count to three." Staying hidden and peering around the corner, Max could see Nathan Prescott - blonde hair disheveled, wearing his trademark red jacket, a good sign to look out for if you wanted to avoid his uncontrolled wrath - leaning over the sink breathing heavily. "Don't be scared. You own this school. If you wanted to, you could blow it up.."

His muttering was cut off as the door opened again, a tall girl with short blue hair strolling in, quickly checking each of the stalls for eavesdroppers as the two exchanged heated words. _'Of all the places to be right now...'_

Max's attention was suddenly brought back when the voices increased in volume and anger. She focused once more, withholding a frightened gasp when she saw he had the girl pressed against the wall, aiming a gun straight at her. The young hipster was frozen to the spot with fear. "Nobody would even miss your punk ass would they."  
  
"Get that gun away from my, psycho!" the girl's voice echoed through the bathroom as a gunshot reverberated off the walls.  
  
"NO!" Max screamed, jumping from her hiding spot arm outstretched.

She watched the blue haired girl fall the floor in slow motion, everything beginning to blur around her. An increasing blood red patch stained her shirt, coming from the gun wound. The gun clattering to the floor, everything coming to standstill for a split second, and then like a spring the scene played out in reverse. The mystery girl got up and the gun jumped back into Nathan's hand as the gruesome scene undoing itself right before her eyes. A flash of white and Max found herself back in her classroom in her seat, Mr. Jefferson in front of her droning on with his lecture.

_'Whoa! What the fuck...? How? how can that be? I was in the bathroom... he shot that poor girl... I held my hand... and then I was back here,'_ Max thought in panic, eyes darting around to assess her situation. Mr. Jefferon was wittering on about little pieces of time. _'I've already heard this lecture... not that I was really paying much attention the first time.'_ Trying to calm herself down, Max took a breath. _'Ok, Max. Play it cool, you need to keep it together.'_ It was then she spotted a paper ball flying across the room hitting Kate once again. _'Now Kate is being harassed again...'_ She quickly glanced over at Victoria, waiting expectantly. _'And if Victoria's phone vibrates again... I'll know this is real.'_  
  
Sure enough, Victoria's phone vibrated again making Max jump in her chair. In her shocked confusion, she knocked her camera off the desk. It hit the floor with a loud crash, breaking into several pieces. _'Shit! Man, I cannot believe this... Okay, If I'm crazy, I might as well go all the way... Can I actually reverse time?'_ Discreetly holding out her hand, she tried concentrating. Almost immediately the scene unraveled before her, her camera seemingly pulling itself together before leaping back onto her desk good as new. Dumbstruck she stared at it for a moment before turning her gaze to her own hand. _'I did it... I actually did it! I'm a human time machine...'_

As she came to the realization of what this meant for her, Mr. Jefferson continued on with the lecture. _'When I took a selfie, Jefferson asked me a question. If he does again, I'll know this is real.'_ Taking her camera, Max snapped another selfie. As before Mr. Jefferson silenced the class turning his attention to Max, explaining about selfies. _'I know I'm not dreaming this. It's real. I can tell. So I can go back in time... What if that girl isn't dead yet? Can I save her? I need to get out of here quickly and check it out.'_

He repeated his question from before, word for word. "Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join in the conversation can you please, tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"  
  
_'What was it Victoria said... come on think... Wait, I have the answer already.'_ Without thinking she dived into her schoolbag, frantically looking for the letter she read last night as several of the students started muttering.  
  
He frowned, giving her a strange look. "Er, Max... if you don't know..."

Victoria herself scoffed overly loudly, smirking at Taylor. "Like Caulfield knows anything, sir. You're wasting your time on that weirdo. She's a total lost cause."

Finding the letter, she quickly located the part she was looking for, repeating the sentence in her head several times before shoving the letter back in her bag. She sat up and threw her hand up, reversing the scene to just as Mr. Jefferson asked her the question. "...tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"  
  
As confidently as she could, she gave her answer... well, Victoria and Reap's answer. "Louis Daguerre - French painter, created daguerreotypes, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror."

Happy that she had answered him, he smiled. "Somebody has been reading as well as posing. Nice work, Max."  
  
Passing a glance at Victoria, Max pulled a sad face, watching her lips purse so tight that they almost disappeared from existence. If looks could kill... Feeling smug, she returned her attention to Mr. Jefferson with a small smirk. _'Not gonna lie, feels good to get one over Queen Chase. Besides, maybe I can get outta here as soon as that bell rings and save that girl... before Victoria kills me.'_

Oblivious to the internal victory celebrations, Jefferson continued. "The Daguerreian process made portraiture hugely popular, mainly because it gave the subjects clear defined features. You can learn more when you actually finished reading the assigned chapters. Max is so far, way ahead of everybody."

As the bell rang for the second time, Max crammed everything into her bag as Mr. Jefferson gave his speech about the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. Making her way to the door, she heard her teacher calling her over. Stopping for a second, she thought about if she had time then scoffed. _'I literally have all the time in the world, but best make this quick.'_ Turning on her heel she approached her teacher.

Turning on her heel, she approached her teacher. "I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture."

"I'm on top of it, I think John Lennon once said that 'Life is what happens while your busy making other plans." Turning his own quote against him felt surprisingly satisfying.  
  
Thrilled that they were on the same wavelength, Jefferson gave her an impressed smile. "Max, you're on fire today, all the right answers, good. Make sure you finish working on it by today. I have faith in you." With that Jefferson returned his attention to Victoria.  
  
_'Well. that was painless'_ Making her way out the classroom, she briskly walked down the corridor and entered the girls' bathroom. _'Ok, Max. Retrace every step. I washed my face,'_ she splashed her face with some cold water before reaching into her bag, pulling out her entry photo for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest and tore it in half, letting it fall to the floor. _'I shredded my photo, then the butterfly flew in... and I took a picture.'_ Just like before, she snapped a picture of the blue butterfly.  
  
Seconds later the door burst open again. Carefully, she snuck a peek to see Nathan blabbering on. Pulling back around the corner, she frantically searched for a way to prevent what was about to happen momentarily freezing as she heard the girl from before burst into the bathroom and two began arguing. Spying the fire alarm, she noticed the hammer to break the glass was missing, because of course it was. It wouldn't be THAT easy now.  
  
"Where did you get that? You're gonna get in hella lot more trouble for this than drugs," the girl's terrified voice echoed through the bathroom causing Max to stumble slightly.

Her leg pressing against something, almost tripping her up. Looking down, she saw the bucket the butterfly was clinging to. _'You have got to be shitting me...'_ With no time to lose - oh, the irony - she moved the bucket aside. To her surprise, under it was the fire hammer. _'Jackpot'_ Picking it up and without a second thought she smashed the glass of the fire alarm and hit the button, The sound of the alarm echoed around the room, causing Nathan to hesitate. "No way..."  
  
Max poked her head around the corner just in time to see the blue-haired girl knee Nathan in the balls and shove him to the floor. "Don't EVER touch me again, you freak!" the girl yelled before bolting out of the door.

Grunting, Nathan got to his feet still partially doubled over as he picked up his gun and made for the door. "Another shitty day..."  
  
Stepping out from her hiding spot, her heart thundering in her chest like a drum, Max gazed at the spot where the girl and Nathan had been. _'That did not happen! This can't be real! I saw a girl get shot, then rewound time and saved her! What the fuck is going on? Do. Not. Freak. Out.'_ Making her way over to the exit, she paused for a moment to take a breath as she tried to get her heart rate under control. _'Ok, Reap, my mysterious pen-pal, what's next?'_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. We promise to try and get through the week as painless as possible, should be worth it though :P
> 
> Peace out


	4. Monday, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this is taking a touch longer than anticipated, but on top of everyday life, this recent heat wave is BRUTAL.
> 
> Myself and Olivia (mostly Olivia) are trying to shrink down this week into something that doesn't span 30+ chapters, but still doesn't just skip everything. Of course, the multiple choices in the game give us issues as we try and figure out what happens if you do X, Y and Z instead of B, D and F. Yeah, that's fun... and frustrating at times lol.
> 
> SO, here's the other part of Monday. Tuesday is looking to be its own chapter. Hopefully, we can get each day down to just the one chapter, touching on a few bits that are just fun to read no matter how many times you read 'em, and where the warnings from Reap come in obviously.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far. In case you hadn't figured it out, the ending is not canon... at all :P

**Monday, Part 2**

The second she stepped out of the bathroom, David Madsen was on her, asking her a ton of questions. Thankfully, Principal Wells swooped in to save the day... for the moment. As she tried leaving, he called her back. "Miss Caulfield, can I have a word?"

Reluctantly, Max made her way over to the waiting principal. _'Crap... Ok, Reap, no prizes for guessing this is what I don't tell him.'_

"You're looking a little stressed out. Are you ok?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm... I'm just a little worried about... my future," Max replied as calmly as she could. _'Not a complete lie, at least.'_

"You're sweating pinballs. Is that all your thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Max." His expression suddenly shifted, from friendly concern to mild accusation. "Or have you done something wrong... Is that it? Well, Max, talk to me."

"I just got sick in class... um, female trouble." That was the only excuse she could think of on the spot.

He didn't seem to buy that, not one bit. "Except you're wondering around like a zombie. And do you think that's the first time a student has used that line on me?"

"It's the truth. I felt dizzy in Mr. Jefferson's class." _'Again, not a total lie.'_

"Just tell me what your hiding. You can trust me," he insisted, refusing to drop this.

"There's nothing to hide," Max replied with as much conviction as she could muster to make herself sound believable. "I got sick, it happens you know."

Unfortunately, Wells took her attempts to convince him as back talk. "There's that teen tude again. You know I've heard enough. Don't think I don't know what goes on around here. You've only been here for three weeks and you're already causing conflict. I don't think your parents will approve when they find out. Now get outside with your class... please."

_'He did not buy that at all. I may have just flushed my scholarship down the toilet... I could rewind and tell him the truth, but then Reap said not to tell him... ugh.'_

So far her pen-pal was two for two. Deciding to trust Reap once again, she made her way outside. After receiving a text message of Warren asking for his flash drive back, and consulting her cheat sheet again, she made her way to dorms. Stopping to chat with a few people on the way, mostly gossip about Rachel Amber - the missing girl, Max approached the Prescott Dorm. Unfortunately for her, Victoria was blocking the way with her minions and had no intention of letting her through.

"Oh look, it's Max Caulfield, the selfie ho of Blackwell." The Queen Bee stood, circling her. "What a lame gimmick. Even Mark -Mr. Jefferson- falls for your waif hipster bullshit." She came to a stop in front of Max, smirking. "'The Daguerreian Process, Sir!' You could barely even say that. I guess you got your meds filled." Courtney and Taylor snickered as she joined them back on the steps. "Since you know all the answers, I guess you have to find another way into the dorm. We ain't moving." When Max didn't move, Victoria grabbed her phone. "Oh wait, hold that pose." She snapped a picture, mocking the other girl. "So original. Don't worry, Max, I'll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over social medias." She paused, smug as could be. "Now, why don't you go fuck your selfie?"

_Oh yes Victoria, I'll get your bony ass out of my way._ Spying the white paint can next to the steps, Max raised an eyebrow.  _Paint can_ _check. Sprinklers check... This can NOT be a coincidence.  
_

On closer inspection, Max saw Samuel use the paint to spruce up the windows very close to where Victoria was. In the distance, she noticed that the door to the maintenance room - where the sprinkler controls were - had been left conveniently open and unguarded. Setting up her trap with the aid of a rewind, all Max had to do was to bait it and wait. She tampered with the paint can's handle and hit the sprinklers, getting Victoria in the right spot. It worked perfectly, the Queen Bee getting drenched in white paint. Not her finest moment. After chewing poor Samuel out, who was only trying to help in his weird way, Victoria's minions left to get some towels.

_It worked! Don't mess with Max, bitches._

Samuel shuffled away past Max muttering "Reap what you sow" as he went past her, causing the brunette to frown as she looked over at Victoria. Honestly, she looked kinda pathetic without her entourage, not as threatening. 

Max approached her, subconsciously rolling her eyes at the irony of the situation as she remembered the next part of Reap's letter. Now seemed as good a time as any to comfort her, probably her only time. "Uh… hey, Victoria…"

"What do you want, Max?" she snapped, frowning.

Awkwardly, the young time traveler did her best to comfort her. "I am sorry. That's an awesome cashmere coat…"

Confused by the response, Victoria simply shrugged. "It was. But there will be another."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Max continued. "Well, you always seem to know how to pick the right outfits."

"I do have some talent. Mr. Jefferson told me-" she began, not getting the chance to finish that thought.

"I've seen your pictures. You have a great eye, Richard Avedon-esque." Honestly, Max did think Victoria had talent, that was no lie.

The blonde gave her a strange look, not expecting this. A moment later, her guard dropped just a fraction. "He's one of my heroes… Thank, Max." The second of vulnerability soon faded as she glanced back to the door leading into the dorm building. "I hope those sluts get me a towel before they hang a sign on me." When she turned back to Max, she seemed conflicted. "You deserve a better shot. Sorry about blocking you and… and the 'go fuck your selfie'."

"That was mean… but pretty funny," Max admitted. If it hadn't been aimed at her, and in such a hostile way, she would have appreciated the effort.

Sighing, Victoria titled her head to one side. "Just one of those days, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean, Victoria. I'll see you later."

"Au revoir," she muttered, moving aside to let her pass.

_Victoria probably played me. I should have played her… Better get to my room before I find Warren._

Max entered the Prescott Dorm and climbed the stairs. She saw Taylor and Courtney run for their lives back down to Victoria, towels in hand. On her way, she noticed a crude drawing and message on Kate Marsh's whiteboard outside her room, wiping it off and replacing it with a peace sign. When she got to her room, she visibly relaxed. It was a mess of books, papers, and junk, but it was home. A plant sat in the corner, looking very sorry for itself. On the search for Warren's flash drive, she came across a note.

* * *

_**Hey Girl,** _

_**I borrowed your drive so I can watch some flix while I study. If you need it back, just track me down in my room.** _

_**Xoxo D.** _

* * *

Sighing, she pocketed the note and left to give Dana a visit. On the way, she heard someone shouting.  "You can't get out now, Dana! So tell me the truth, or rot in there!"

_Welcome to "The Real Drama Queens of Blackwell"..._

After resolving a mess involving Juliet and Dana - some relationship drama involving a jock and Victoria making shit up - by retrieving an incriminating email from the Queen Bee's room, Max managed to get Warren's flash drive back. On her way to the parking lot to meet up with Warren, she stumbled across Kate. She wasn't alone, David Madsen bearing down on her. Not able to stand it, Max intervened and managed to fend him off. Kate seemed grateful for the help, so that was worth the Madsen brand death glare.

More than ready to hide in her room for the rest of the day, make that week, Max hurried to the parking lot before she could get in more trouble. Unfortunately, today trouble seemed to have it in for her. While she was talking with Warren, Nathan Prescott approached and started threatening her. When Warren tried to intervene, Nathan headbutted him and grabbed onto Max's throat, earning him a set of fresh fingernail marks down his cheek. Off balance, Max backed up almost getting run over by a beat up truck.

Using the hood of the truck to pick herself up, confused by the sight she saw. The girl from the bathroom, except... now that she got a better look at her, she seemed familiar. 

"Max?" the blue-haired girl questioned, gobsmacked.

"Chloe?" Max replied, unable to believe her eyes.

Nathan was on the warpath when he saw Chloe again, suddenly tackled by Warren who told them both to escape. Max jumped in Chloe's truck, with her encouragement, and the two sped off leaving a very enraged Nathan behind. Max's heart raced as she sank back into the passenger's seat. "Man, Nathan Prescott is messed up. And dangerous… This day never ends…"

"Oh, and thanks, Chloe!" the bluenette added forcefully, "After five years you're still Max Caulfield." That accusatory statement made Max shift uncomfortably, making her sigh and tone down the bitterness. "Don't give me the guilty face. At least pretend you're glad to see me."

Max relaxed with the change of tone. "I am seriously glad to see you. Oh, and thanks, Chloe. It makes perfect sense I'd see you today."

That didn't last long, Chloe getting understandably defensive about Max not getting in touch even though she had been in Arcadia for a month. Chloe had changed so much appearance wise, very punk rocker chick with blue hair and tats - it was why the young time traveler hadn't recognized her straight away. In the silence, she realized her camera was busted, with Chloe offering up her stepdad's - or step douche's as she preferred - collection of tools. 

The truck pulled into the driveway and the pair made their way up to Chloe's room. It had changed a lot since Max was last here, messier and covered in graffiti. She almost didn't recognize the room. Tasking Max with putting some music on, the blue-haired punk got her smoke on. Of course, the young time traveler had a good snoop around, discovering who the new Chloe actually was. Eventually, she came across an open lockbox under the bed. She took the CD from the top, curious about the photo underneath. Two girls, one was Chloe and the other... she recognized from the missing person posters hanging up around Blackwell.

Noticing her sudden interest, Chloe had a better look at what she had in her hands, quickly snatching it back when she realized what she was holding. "Hey, give me that!"

Surprised, Max almost jumped out of her skin. "Sorry I wasn't trying to be nosey. Obviously, she was a good friend."

Chloe sat back on the bed, looking very depressed all of a sudden. "That's putting it mildly."

Cautiously, Max joined her. "That's Rachel Amber… Her 'Missing Person' posters are all over Blackwell."

"Yeah, I put them up…" her expression softened, as did her voice, "She was my angel. After my dad died and you moved, I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life."

Guilt surged through the young time traveler, threatening to swallow her up. "Man, I had no idea."

That made the bluenette frown. "Well, you never made much effort to find out. I was fourteen, we were best friends."

"I never forgot," Max added remorsefully. "Even if I was an asshole and didn't keep in touch. But you had Rachel…"

The ghost of a smile tugged at Chloe's lips. "Rachel had my back. We were gonna kick the world's ass. You would laugh at how different we were… She wanted to be a star."

"She looks like a model," Max replied, remembering the pretty face plastered up all over Blackwell.

Chloe nodded. "That was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville, and into Los Angeles."

"So what happened? Did your folks, your mom, try to stop you?"

"My mom was too busy hooked up with Sergeant Shithead," Chloe stated bitterly.

Joyce and Chloe used to be pretty close, never as close as she was with William, but still... it was sad to hear. "I feel the love… Now, when did Rachel actually disappear?"

"Six months ago. She just… left Arcadia. Without a word. Without… me." That thought made her look even more depressed than before if that was possible.

"How do you know she disappeared? Maybe she wanted to start a totally new life…" Max suggested. Wrong move.

The blue-haired punk scowled at her. "Unlike you, she would have told me, okay? Something happened to her."

Eager to retract her earlier statement, Max shuffled awkwardly. "I believe you. I'm just trying to get all deductive…"

Explosive anger soon faded, replaced with resignation. "Before Rachel left, she said something had changed her life… Then poof."

"And you haven't heard anything from her since?" Max asked cautiously, not wanting to enrage her again.

"Like everybody in my life. My dad, you… and Rachel. Gone…" Chloe's voice cut out for just a second, her next few words stiff and evasive. "Can you put some music on now?"

Taking the hint, Max switched the Hi-Fi on as Chloe inhaled and exhaled smoke.

_Goodbye to my Santa Monica Dream/Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine._

Clearly not wanting to talk about Rachel anymore, Chloe sent Max to David's workshop to retrieve the tools she needed. The short journey brought back so many memories, dripping with nostalgia. In the meantime, she got a grateful text from Kate for saving her from David. After some artful rewinding - the tools she needed getting stuck under something the first time - Max returned to Chloe's room. She sat at the desk, fiddling around for a while before giving up. 

Chloe helped herself to Max's photos, taken aback by the one of the blue butterfly. She somehow put two and two together, with Max admitting that she was indeed in the bathroom when Nathan had been threatening the bluenette. Blown away, Chloe put off providing an explanation of why she was meeting up with Nathan in favor of gifting Max her dad's old camera, snagging the photo of the blue butterfly and dancing. Their fun didn't last long, David crashing the party. He was not happy when he realized Max was around, threatening her. Even less so because she took the heat for Chloe's weed, something the bluenette seriously appreciated.

The pair bailed out of Chloe's bedroom window, taking refuge on the clifftop near the lighthouse. Max relayed to Chloe that David had a whole security camera system set up in her house, and Chloe revealed both her crippling debt and her relation to Nathan, that she had been trying to blackmail him but it had backfired. 

"I won't always be around to save you…" Max stated, only now realizing the extent of the danger her childhood friend was in. 

Shaking her head, Chloe gave her a grateful smile. "You were here today, Max. You saved me! I'm still tripping on that… Seeing you after all these years feels like-"

"Destiny?" Max added, finishing off her sentence.

After some time, Chloe stood near the edge of the cliff top, Max joining her. "If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her, Max," her tone became resentful and bitter, "This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved… I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass..."

Without any warning, Max's head began to hurt and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 When her eyes opened again, she was at the bottom of the winding path leading up to the lighthouse, rain pelting her skin.  _Oh no, not again… Why is this happening to me? Why am I here again?_

This time, she noticed a ghostly doe just feet from her. Feeling compelled to follow it, she did just that, the doe leading her up the path. She avoided getting squashed and blocked using her powers, finally making it to the top. The doe was now standing by the edge of the cliff, vanishing as she approached the bench she and Chloe had been sitting at moments ago. The tornado was huge, swirling over the water headed right for Arcadia Bay. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a paper stuck and flapping in the wind. Grabbing it, she gasped when she saw the date.

"October 11th? Is this Friday! That's only four days away…" The paper was ripped from her hands, lost in the tornado. "Oh no."  _That tornado is headed straight for the town…_

* * *

Chloe's hand on her shoulder suddenly brought her out of the vision, the blue-haired punk looking concerned by how shaken up Max was. When the young time traveler explained what she had seen, what she had done, her old friend was understandably skeptical. Then, it started snowing out of nowhere.

"What the hell is this?" Chloe asked, really confused now.

Max looked up at the sky, both in awe and fear. "Snowflakes…"

Standing up, Chloe frowned at the bizarre snowfall. "It's like 80 degrees… How?"

"Climate change," Max suggested, getting to her feet. "Or a storm is coming."

They stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds. After some time, Chloe gave her childhood best friend a sobering stare. "Max, start from the beginning. Tell me everything..."

Max proceeded to explain the full situation to Chloe in as few words as possible. She knew her friend had a... short attention span, sometimes. It took a while but eventually, she got through all the weird and wonderful things that had happened, more weird than wonderful.

To her credit, Chloe was quiet the whole time, deep in thought. "Ok, so... Samuel delivers some cryptic letters yesterday that gave you answers to problems you faced today. You save me by reversing time... you get these visions I guess, and it starts snowing... that about cover it?"

"Pretty much," Max agreed, rummaging through her bag to retrieve the first letter, holding it up, "Now tell me I'm crazy... PLEASE."

Taking the letter with a slight frown, Chloe gave it a read her eyebrows shooting up before snickering. "Whoever 'Reap' is, they know you too well. You always were terrible at waiting."

"You suck. I'm not that bad," Max defended, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh, really?" Chloe replied, already armed with evidence. "Twelfth birthday, I left your gift on the counter, told you not to peek till I got back... And what did you do?"

"That was ONCE... ONCE." Max could come up with at least a dozen times Chloe had done exactly the same; she had an infamous lack of patience.

"That you were caught," Chloe retorted, earning a shove off the brunette. "What about the other letter?"

"Oh... It said to wait till..." Max replied without thinking.

Chloe sighed, using her fingers to count off the events leading up to this moment. "You've met Step-douche, and we escaped out a window, AND you had another vision. 'Something that happened will happen again'. I think the conditions have been met."

"In all honesty, I forgot I had it on me till just now," Max muttered as she retrieved the second yellowing envelope from her bag.

"And you haven't read it... Ya know you coulda read it and then reversed time," Chloe pointed with mild accusation.

Max held her hand out, pinkie finger extended. "Pinky swear I haven't read it."

Wrapping her own finger around the young time traveler's, Chloe sealed the deal. "You do remember the penalty for breaking a pinky swear, right?"

"All too well." Max smiled as she opened the letter, Chloe scootching closer so they both could read it.

* * *

_Hi Max and Chloe,_  
  
_It's still weird writing it like that, doesn't feel right. Oh, BAD Chloe for wanting to blow up Arcadia Bay... Bad, bad Chloe. Minus bacon for you._  
  
_Right now - if everything's going the way it should -_ _you two should be sat on the clifftop near that old lighthouse, and just witnessed a small amount of snowfall._

_I'm also assuming the little hints I gave you helped, Max. I hope so. Do you see now, why I have to do things this way? I can't change what's happened. The final outcome has to happen, or things will get even more fucked up. Ya freaking out yet?_ _Of course you're not. You're both tougher than that, and your gonna need to be for what lies ahead... Urgh, this would be so much easier if I could give you a play by play, but I can't. So, I'll get the obvious out the way._

_Yes, Chloe, Max can time travel. She's not crazy or high, unlike you with the latter. Hey, I'm not judging, but try to keep a level head this week._ _You're BOTH going to need it._ _Also know - and this is more for Max than you, Chloe, seeing as Max is the one that can ya know... TIME TRAVEL - you both come out of this at the end of the week in one piece_.  _It's not much comfort for what's ahead, but there is ALWAYS a way, Max._

_I_ _t's not all doom and gloom, there's some fun too. Again, I'm not giving spoilers. I can't, as much as I wish I could. Things are complicated, to say the least. By the end of this, you will both understand what even the little things can lead to._  
  
_I really wish I could help steer you away from some of the shit you're about to go through, but some things have to happen. The consequences if they don't... let's just say I'd rather not go down that particular route, but I can and will help where I can. So, a few tips, again mostly for Max._  
  
_\- Answer your phone, every time_  
_\- The tire NOT the bumper_  
_\- The red wire_  
  
_Oh, and this is crucial - MEMORIZE THIS, Max - it could LITERALLY mean life and death._  
  
**_'Come to me, all who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest'_**  
  
_Remember, it's not all doom and gloom, but keep you guard up, both of you. And Chloe, Max is going to need you just as much as you need her, and she's not the only one. Remember that._  
  
_See you around,_  
  
_REAP_

* * *

"You got told, 'Bad Chloe'." Max smirked as she finished reading the letter.

"Ok, this is as freaky as fuck," Chloe muttered under her breath, confused. "How did they know, and who the hell are they?"

That was the number one mystery of a long list. "Best guess at the moment, they're a time traveler too. One thing's clear, though..."

"Oh?"

"Whoever it is, so far all they have done is help. So, I'm not about to dismiss 'em." From the sounds of it, they would need all the help they could get.

Not one hundred percent sold, Chloe sighed. "Ok... let just say they are like you, can do what you can do, then why didn't they step in to stop Nathan? Why leave it to you?"

That was yet another question that needed an answer, one of many. "No idea, but they did say there are rules to this... Do any of the tips mean anything to you?"

Frowning at the letter, Chloe shook her head. "Nothing leaps out at me. That last one, though... I think that's a bible quote."

"What would I need a...? Oh my god, KATE, but why would it be a matter of life and...?" An involuntary shudder ran down her spine. Was this all related to Kate's recently strange and detached mood?

"Whatever the reason, it must be pretty bad. I'd memorize that if I were you," Chloe advised.

Feeling very anxious, Max nodded in agreement. "No kidding. After today, I'm gonna memorize the list. The last thing I need is another close call."


	5. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, NYCP (aka Olivia) here. Just wanted to say that if anybody notices anything really, really important we've missed along the way (mostly to do with Max and Chloe), just let us know. Obviously, Civ and I won't be copying things out word for word (you probably all know the script pretty much off by heart now... if you've played the game as many times as I have. And if you don't, go play the game some more!) A lot of parts will only get a line of detail.
> 
> Having said that, things do get inexplicably lost in the condensing process sometimes. There's a LOT to sort through, as you can imagine. We're only human, so we miss things (surprising discovery, I know. Some people seem to think I'm a writing robot for some reason... wonder why...) So yeah, enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading so far.

**Tuesday**

_She was walking across campus, the midday sun high in the cloudless sky. Several students sat in various places: under trees, on benches or just sprawled out on the grass. The chatter of birds and students filled the air. Seeing someone she recognized, she picked up the pace, stopping to answer her phone - a number she didn't recognize._

_'Hello, is this Miss ... **static**... field?' a male voice answered._  
  
_"Yes," she replied._  
  
_The voice let out a drawn out sigh on the other end. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's your parents, M. **static**... Miss... **static**... Field. I'm afraid they're both dead...."_  
  
_Her heart stopped as time seemed to crawl to a standstill, her phone falling to the ground, its caller left talking to nothing. A distant bleeping noise echoed, slowly getting louder as the sky turned gray._  
  
_They couldn't be gone. How? Why? Grief overtook her as she fell to her knees, hot tears already streaming down her face as her body shook uncontrollably. The bleeping noise gradually got closer and closer, louder and louder, until it drowned out every other noise. Daylight became bleak as colors drained, everything blending together._  
  
_"Mom."_

* * *

Letting out a groan, Max blindly patted her bedside several times before silencing the infernal noise her phone was making before sitting up stretching.  _'Was that just a dream? Or another vision...'_   Groggily, she swung herself out of bed, groaning internally at the mess her room was in. Various books and papers on anything related to time travel littered the floor with several items stuck to the wall. Begrudgingly, she forced herself to her feet.  _'No amount of rewind will keep me clean, I need a shower.'_ Heading to retrieve her shower supplies, she grimaced slightly as she caught her reflection in the mirror. _'Whoa, hello zombie-face. This is what happens when you try researching quantum physics all night...'_  

A subtle buzzing alerted her to a message on her phone, upon inspection it was a message from Chloe.

**Chloe: u there mad max**

**Max: Like I said. Always for you :) :) :)**

**Chloe: NO EMOJI!**

**Max: :(**

**Chloe: Meet me at the diner at 10**

**Max: I'll be there.**

**Chloe: do not be late or I'll know time is not on your side**

**Chloe: Don't get high like in my room**

**Max: On my way. :)**

**Chloe: u r EVIL 40 minutes or else**

_'Even with all this crazy shit going on, it is so cool having Chloe back in my life again. Like no time has passed..'_

Grabbing her shower supplies and passing an appreciative glance at her own little memorial wall, she headed for the showers. Making a bee line for her usual shower stall, she overheard Victoria chewing out Courtney over some homework, and with the help of a little rewind helped Alyssa avoid getting hit by a flying loo roll, all before spying Kate's whiteboard with some rather vulgar imagery and writing on it. Shaking her head she wiped her friends whiteboard clean, replacing the image with a peace symbol before getting to the showers.After saying good morning to Kate, who thanked her for stepping in yesterday, Max waved her off and promised to return a book she had borrowed a few days prior. She then proceeded to take a shower. A few moments later the door opened. Curiosity getting the better of her, Max peeked from behind the shower curtain to see Victoria Chase of all people, along with one of her minions Taylor.

After saying good morning to Kate, who thanked her for stepping in yesterday, Max waved her off and promised to return a book she had borrowed a few days prior. She then proceeded to take a shower. A few moments later the door opened. Curiosity getting the better of her, Max peeked from behind the shower curtain to see Victoria Chase of all people, along with one of her minions Taylor.

"What's up, Kate?" Victoria smirked, leaning against to the sink next to where Kate was brushing her teeth.

"School," Kate mumbled, sounding tired.

"That's it?" Taylor said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework..." Victoria taunted.

"Victoria, that wasn't me," Kate protested feebly.

Taylor exchanged a glance with her evil overlord. "Oh my god. Right"

"Don't be shy. I think it's awsome that you set a new tongue record on video," Victoria continued goading the short blonde.

Clearly reaching her limit, Kate moved away from the taller girls making a beeline for the door. "You're going to be sorry someday."

"Oh boo hoo, I'm sorry you're a viral slut," Victoria called after her before turning to Taylor smirking, "I'm sure she had fun."

After bitching about the paint can incident and leaving a link to Kate's video on the mirror in lipstick, they left. On the way out, Max rubbed the link off with her hand and returned to her room. _'Ok let's find Kate's book.'_

Grabbing the book - after narrowly avoiding it getting drenched in orange soda thanks to a quick rewind - she left her room. Knocking on Kate's door, she received a weak invite inside. The interior shocked her, blind drawn and generally very untidy. Several troubling drawings were littered around, nothing like what Kate usually drew. Kate was sat at her desk, head rested on her hand.  _Poor Kate, she doesn't look good…'_

Preparing herself, Max gently touched Kate's shoulder to get her attention. "Uh, hey, Kate, I bought your book…"

It took Kate a moment to turn her head, eyes dull and distant, voice flat. "Max, why did you step in between David and me yesterday?"

"I hate bullies. David Madsen should know better," Max replied simply and confidently.

"I was hoping he would. But it's nice to see that you care about me…" That seemed to make her a little happier, not much but better than nothing.

"Kate, I actually do care," the young time traveler confirmed. "So, what's the story with you and David?"

"Well. He's a total paranoid ass!" Kate snapped with uncharacteristic force. "He thinks I'm part of the Vortex Club. Yeah, right."

"Why does he think that?" Max asked, treading on the topic lightly.

"Because he saw the video," the blonde muttered, sounding defeated. "Do you know how humiliating this is for me?"

"I know this sucks, Kate, but… tell me about the video and maybe I can help." If Kate didn't tell her what happened, she couldn't help. She hadn't seen the video, only heard whispers about it recently.

"Basically, I went to one Vortex Club party and ended up making out with a bunch of people… and I have no memory of it…" The memory, or lack thereof, seemed to cause her a lot of pain and suffering.

"That's awful," Max added with sympathy. "So, how did that happen?"

Kate didn't answer straight away, gathering her thoughts. "It's a long story. I'm still trying to figure it all out…"

She began tentatively, mentioning that she had no alcohol at all - she was adamant, and a little defensive, about that. From what she could remember, she suddenly felt sick and dizzy, with Nathan Prescott offering to take her to the hospital. When she woke up, she was in a white, bright room with someone talking to her in a soft voice. Not a doctor, as she later deduced. Then, there was a sharp sting in her neck...

The blonde hesitated then, Max eager to get to the bottom of it. "And?"

"That's all I remember!" Kate replied, frustrated. "I don't know what happened… I woke up outside my dorm room the next day. I didn't have any marks or bruises, but I felt gross." As expected, Kate had no idea who took the video, although Victoria Chase was the prime suspect. She glanced up, increasingly anxious. "How do I get a viral video taken down? I know it's already spreading-what if my church sees that? I need to know what to do…"

"Kate, we'll figure it out," Max promised, "I'll check back later, okay?"

Returning to her despondent state, Kate lethargically moved her hand towards her bag. "Thanks, Max… You can put my book here, near my bag."

_'Holy shit, poor Kate... this coupled with Reap's bible quote... I'm starting to expect the worst... Oh, Kate... I'm so sorry you have to deal with this bullshit... I'll help you out... somehow...'_

As instructed, Max returned the book. Before she could leave, Kate called out to her. "So Max, can I ask you a question? And please be honest."

Nodding, she took a step towards her friend. "Absolutely, Kate. Anything."

"I need to find out if Nathan Prescott helped me… or hurt me after the party," she began, soft and uncertain. "Should I go to the police?"

There was no question. Whatever happened to Kate shouldn't have happened at all. Someone had to answer for the crime. "Yes, you should definitely go to the police, Kate. I totally believe every word you say. Nathan Prescott is truly dangerous."

With those words, Kate actually managed to smile. "Bless you, Max. I will go to the police… and also Principal Wells. With you as my backup witness, they'll have to take us seriously now."

"Principle Wells..." This notion caused Max to pause momentarily before backtracking a bit. "I'd be very careful who you try talking to about this. The Principal might not be the best person."

Kate frowned, confused. "Why? He's the Principal. Who else is there?"

"I just have it on good authority that Well's might not be." Max noted nervously, "Keep it to the Police for now, even though that rich bastard has earned some serious bad karma. He'll get it…"

Shoulders slumping again, Kate resumed her disheartened gazing off into space. The conversation was clearly over. Taking that as a hint, Max left.

_'I promise you, Kate, I will find out who did this to you, and they will pay. My bet... Nathan. I just wish I could trust Principal Wells, that would make things so much easier... but Reap said not to, and they've helped me out already.'_

With Kate's book returned, Max headed to the bus stop - briefly stopping to chat to people like Warren and Samuel along the way - Chloe's text spam hurrying her along. David and Nathan were talking, or maybe arguing, out the front of Blackwell. _'David talking to Nathan cannot be a good thing. This has something to do with Kate… or Rachel'_

She got on the next bus, putting her earphones in to listen to 'Crosses'. When she go to the diner, her blue-haired friend wasn't even there. Typical. Joyce, however, was and came over to have a chat and take her order once she had sat down in one of the booths. They talked a little about David and Chloe, as well as the past. It didn't take long for Chloe to put in an appearance, immediately nearly starting a fight with her mom.

Once Joyce had left, Chloe slid into the opposite side of the booth after changing up the music on the jukebox. "Let's talk about your superpower…"

Max had been expecting this to come up. "I don't have any explanation… And I can't explain why I saw that crazy fucking tornado.."

Shaking her head, Chloe's expression turned excited. "Come one, that's just a daydream. I want proof you can rewind time."

An idea popped into Max's head, a guessing game. Well, for her it wasn't really. She claimed she could tell Chloe every single thing she had in her pockets, one she fulfilled with the help of some time manipulation. Chloe's key with a cute panda keychain attached to it, seven cigarettes, 86 cents and a bright yellow parking warning ticket dated 21st September at 10:34 am for being out of the Parking Bay.

Chloe stared at the emptied content of her pockets on the table, stuck with awe. "Amazeballs. I literally just got chills all over my neck. You have powers." Joyce came over then, demanding she move everything off the table before she gave them their food. The blue-haired punk descended on her food the second it hit the table, demanding more of a show.

Smirking, Max's next claim was that she could predict the future, which Chloe seemed so excited about. The young time traveler studied the next thirty seconds or so, rewinding and relaying what she had seen before it even happened. A trucker dropped his mug, the cop sat at the counter received a call and his partner drove off without him, Joyce broke up a fight between Justin and Trevor and a cockroach crawled onto the jukebox, making it go haywire.

Momentarily bowing her head, Chloe announced her belief. "I pledge allegiance to Max and the power for which she stands…"

"This isn't a toy, Chloe," Max warned. "I do have to be careful how I use it-"

The bluenette did not agree with that conclusion at all. "Screw that! Of course it's a toy! The best toy ever! You can bang anyone with no strings attached, rewind time and boom," she slammed her hand hard on the table, making it shake, "it's like it never happened!

Max sighed at the predictable suggestion. "Grow up."

Leaning in, Chloe smirked. "Maybe you made a move on me and I would never know!"

Rolling her eyes, Max replied with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "Yes, that's what I did."

The dismissive comments did nothing to dampen Chloe's excitement. "You can rewind time, Max. That's fucking insane. We have to play!"

"I don't have time," Max muttered, leaning back in her chair.

Chloe gave her a strange look. "You did not just say that." Blood suddenly started trickling from Max's nose. "Uh… Check your nose. Too much blow?" When the young time traveler's face crumpled up, the bluenette began to look genuinely concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

A second or two later, the blood stopped and Max relaxed. "Too much excitement. See what happens when we hook up again?"

The blue-haired punk smiled. "Remind me to thank our unknown friend for that"

"You mean Reap?" Max asked, getting a slight nod in return. "I'd like to thank them too. Any ideas?"

Seemingly deep in thought, Chloe finally shared her top theory on the identity of their mysterious helper. "Well, based on what we know, best guess would be you."

"Me?"

Chloe went on to explain her reasoning. "Well, think about it. The letters came to you the day before you got your power, they know EXACTLY what's happening. Hell, they knew what I said. Also, you happen to be the only time traveler I know. Maybe you figured out a way through this mess."

Max considered it, understanding. "Ok, I guess that makes sense, but why Reap, and why so cryptic on the clues? I mean a red wire could be literally anything."

"Maybe it's like what you..." Chloe paused, correcting herself. "I mean Reap said: some things have to play out, otherwise other things might not happen and then the other clues would be useless. For instance, If Reap had told you about the sprinkler and paint can, you wouldn't have had that conversation with Victoria... It might be important later... Although, I so would have paid real money to see Victoria covered in paint. That shit would have been all over the web."

"Ok, I get it, like a knock on effect..." Max summarized. "And I don't think I'd be comfortable putting a picture like that up on the web. Not considering what Kate is going through. No one deserves that... Not even someone like Victoria."

"Dunno about that, she can be a pretty ruthless bitch..." Chloe backtracked a little seeing Max scowl at her. "Ok, maybe that's going a little far."

Thinking back to Kate, how... awful she had looked, Max's anxiety flared up. "I've never seen Kate like that, She looked... bad, I wonder if this is something I'm supposed to fix. I mean, with this power, I could literally change anything."

"Then… let's go to one of my secret lairs and fully test your power," Chloe prompted, standing up. "You need a sidekick to guide you."

Following her lead, Max too got up. "Okay, Girl Wonder… Show me the way to Chloe's Cave."

_'Chloe finally believes me… and I wonder what kind of crazy shit she has in mind now.'_

"Okay Supergirl, let's go to my secret place!" Just then, Max's phone went off with a call. "Don't even answer. We have places to go, and people to do…" she muttered those last few words under her breath. "Come on, before Mom starts some more shit. Let's bail!"

Max hesitated, looking at the caller ID. "It's Kate Marsh from Blackwell…"

Looking a little dejected, Chloe sighed and swallowed her pride. "Well, I guess if it's Kate, you should probably answer... Reap's been right so far."

Under different circumstances, her friend might have been super pissed about getting pushed down the priorities list. "Thanks, Chloe, I'll be as quick as possible."

"Don't mention it. You can just owe me one later," the bluenette added with a mischievous smirk, making her way outside and narrowly avoiding Joyce.

Max took the call, reassuring Kate and promising to speak to her properly later. With that sorted, she followed Chloe outside and the pair made their way to the junkyard.

"Welcome to American Rust, my home away from Hell," Chloe introduced, arms wide. 

"Raw and rough. It suits you…" Max muttered as she scanned her surroundings. Twisted and rusted cars sat abandoned, scraps of fabric and even some used needles littered the ground. An old boat loomed to their right, a yellow school bus to their left. There was also a gray brick building near the train tracks.

"Max, do you even know how awesome this is? I get my best friend back and she's also supersized?" Chloe mentioned excitedly, ready to play. She soon revealed that she had a gun, swiped from David's collection, and ordered Max to find some bottles to use as targets.

On the search for bottles, Max explored the junkyard. The gray building turned out to be Chloe and Rachel's hideout, reminders of the missing girl everywhere. Another finding of note... a ghostly doe over by the far left-hand side. Max took a picture of it, frowning when it didn't show up. Near the end of her search, Kate dropped her an appreciative text. With the bottles

With the bottles retrieved, Max made her way back to Chloe and handed them over. "You're serious about this…"

"We're going to shoot all these bottles without wasting a single bullet! Max, you have to help me aim," Chloe explained with a grin.

Using her rewind, Max helped set her friend up for the shots. When it came to the final 'uber cool trick shot' - a choice between a car bumper or a tire - Reap's warning came to mind. The young time traveler heeded it, instructing her to shoot the tire, Causing the old car to come crashing down on the remaining bottle's "Nice shootin', Tex."

Satisfied, Chloe slapped Max's hand and bumped their fists together. "I cannot believe this is for reals. My best friend is a superhero! Now it's your turn to bust a cap."

Blood began trickling from her nose again, the younger girl collapsing suddenly.

* * *

She was back at the lighthouse, the tornado approaching Arcadia Bay's shoreline. Wind whipped violently, angry and ready to consume the small town. 

* * *

When Max woke, her head was resting on Chloe's lap. The bluenette had shifted them onto the hood of a busted car. Asking for a moment to compose herself, Max took several deep breaths. _'God, this power really messes with my head. Glad I feel normal again. I better go chat up Chloe.'_

Once she felt better, she returned to Chloe, who still insisted on continuing this little shooting session. As Max was given the gun, a man with dirty blonde hair and a goatee appeared before them. He had so many tattoos. His harsh eyes focused in on Chloe. Panicking, Max hid the gun behind her back as he approached. "Hey, it's Thelma and Louise. Or is it Bonnie and Clyde?"

Frank assumed a threatening stance, demanding payment of a loan he had made to Chloe. During the not-so-friendly chat, he noticed Max was hiding something behind her back - the gun. He pointed at her with his right hand. "What are you hiding there, girlie? Let me see!"

Chloe's eyes fell on the thick black bracelet with silver-blue patches on his wrist, "Where did you get that bracelet?"

The second she brought it up, he retracted his hand. "A friend. And it's none of your goddamn business. You're my business now and I-"

Not listening to a word he was saying, Chloe tried to get a better look at the bracelet in question. "That's Rachel's bracelet. Why the fuck are you wearing her bracelet?"

"Calm yourself, alright? It was a gift," he replied, getting more than a little angry now.

"No, it wasn't. You stole that shit," Chloe accused, beyond reasoning now. "Give it to me right now, asshole."

When she lunged at him to grab the bracelet, he pushed her back and drew a switch knife getting right up in her face. "You'd better step back before you regret it, girl. I mean it. You want me to cut you, bitch?"

With very few options open to her, Max pointed the gun at Frank to get him to back off. "Please… please step back."

He eyed up the gun cautiously. "You're kidding. Put that down."

In a split second, she chose to shoot. She fired the gun, breathing a small sigh of relief when it didn't actually fire. Honestly, she hadn't wanted to do it but she couldn't let anyone hurt Chloe. Looking a little shaken, doing his best to hide it, Frank left them to it, demanding payment soon or he'd be back. Now that he'd gone, the pair walked along the train tracks reaching out and connecting hands to steady themselves. Chloe was happy that Max had shot that gun, saw it as someone standing up for her for a change. Of course, the young time traveler wasn't as thrilled. More unnecessary danger...

Letting go of Max's hand, Chloe's pace slowed. "I'm just glad you were here."

"Me too… I think," Max agreed, following her lead. "Chloe, why the hell are you hanging around scary losers like Frank? It's weird."

The bluenette came to a complete stop, laying down on the tracks. "Let's take a break and I'll talk," Max joined her at the prompting. "Feels like a different world, huh? I wish we could stay forever."

They briefly discuss the man they had met, Frank Bowers - the local drug dealer. Chloe had borrowed some money from him, to help her and Rachel escape Arcadia Bay, and had yet to pay it back.

"That's it?" Max asked, wondering if there was more to the story that the blue-haired punk wasn't telling her.

"No. I want to know how Frank got Rachel's bracelet…" Chloe demanded, resolute. "What do you think?"

"I think we have to be careful. And keep an eye on this guy. Without him eyeballing us, okay?" Max replied. They were already up to their necks in trouble and danger. At least Reap seemed to be looking out for them, whatever their reason.

"It's so weird talking to you about this insane crap. We haven't hung out this much since we were tweens… and it's like no time has passed." Chloe's expression turned melancholic. "I wish Rachel was here to meet you…"

Not knowing much about the prolific Blackwell celebrity, Max pressed for more information. "Do you think that Rachel and I would have been friends?"

Chloe seemed to perk up considerably at this question, "You're not that different. She had-" she stopped briefly before correcting herself, "has a great eye for images and for art. Plus, she's a smartass like you. We would all be hella 'best friends forever'."

Max shifted her legs a bit to get more comfortable, "I know she must be as cool as you are. I have no doubt we'll meet soon."

"Railroad tracks always make me feel better… I have no idea why…" Chloe suddenly announced.

"Kerouac knew," Max answered, right in her element. "It's the romance of travel and movement… The sound of the train whistle at night…"

Chloe nudged her knee playfully with a smile. "Look at the beat poet here."

"I'd rather be a good photographer," Max muttered as she stood.

"You are," Chloe reassured, still lying down on the tracks. "You just have to stop being afraid."

Max being Max, she lined up a shot for a photo op. Without warning, she stumbled back clutching her head. A groan escaped her throat as angry flashes of the oncoming storm pierced her mind. The wind roared, a solitary beam of light shining through the darkness from the lighthouse. She was jerked back to reality by Chloe calling out to her, foot stuck in the tracks. As she tried to help her out the tracks began to vibrate.

_'What's that noise? The train… Oh shit!'_

In a blind panic, Max tried to find a way to free Chloe, who practically begged for the young time traveler to hurry it up. She noted the fuse box near the switch lever but had nothing to cut the wires with. There was a red one, Reap's advice coming in handy once again. All she had to do was find something to snip it with. She broke into the small building beside the tracks using a rusted crowbar left outside, grabbing a pair of pliers from one of the drawers. Running past the switch lever to the fuse box, she cut the red wire. A loud thunk signaled that the switch was ready to move. Quickly, Max dived for the rusted lever and pulled with all her might. With her foot released, Chloe scrambled to her feet and dove out of the way just in time, the train passing over the spot she had been stuck in seconds later.

With Chloe narrowly avoiding getting squished, Max panted, heart racing. "Damn, that was close."

"You saved me again. Crazy. Now we're totally bonded for life!" Chloe exclaimed, grateful for the rescue. "Aren't you glad I took you away to a nice quiet desolate spot?" Shaking, Chloe grabbed onto Max for support.

The young time traveler snaked an arm around her waist to keep her steady as they walked back to Chloe's truck. "It was cool to spend time in your lair. But I have to get back to school now before my next class…"

"Since you're the mysterious superhero… I'll be your faithful chauffeur and companion," Chloe added, still sounding a little shaken up.

"My powers might not last, Chloe," Max mentioned sadly. As much as she hated all this, without her powers Chloe would be dead. She didn't want that... Ever.

"That's okay-we will. Forever," the bluenette reassured as they pressed ahead to the truck.

After Chloe dropped Max off, the young time traveler headed to class, bumping into David Madsen on the way. That conversation was awkward. As she came up to the photography classroom, she could see Kate talking to Mr. Jefferson. 

"So you can't help me?" Kate asked, sounding so hopeless.

"Maybe this is your way of getting attention," Mr. Jefferson replied. "I'm trying but you have to understand my position…"

That response did not go down well, Kate storming off down the hallway. "Why? You don't understand mine. Nobody does… nobody…"

There was no avoiding Jefferson. Max was forced to have a conversation about David Madsen, Nathan, Rachel, and Kate. He blew her off when it came to Kate, practically blaming Kate for her situation... using yet another quote, Shakespeare this time. He suddenly got a call, ending the conversation. Happy to get away, Max entered the classroom getting briefly mocked by Nathan and Victoria before she could sit down. When she glanced out of the window, she saw Kate and... David taking pictures of her from behind a tree.

_'Okay, why is David taking photos of Kate? Now, this is so wrong. And weird…'_

Before class, Warren came in to tell her Kate had been crying, getting shooed away when Jefferson entered the room. He noticed Kate's missing seat, asking where she was. Victoria made some unnecessarily cruel comment, to which he responded with some totally generic rehearsed lecture about not judging others. So fake. He then brought up the 'Everyday Heroes' contest, singling Max out, before starting class.

Looking over at Kate's empty seat, Max bit her lip. _'I guess Kate will miss class now… I'm worried about her.'_

A few moments into class, and one of the jocks burst in, mentioning something about crazy shit happening at the girls' dorm. Everyone left, despite Mr. Jefferson's best attempts to stop them from leaving. Max could see the large crowd even before she could see what they were looking at. Rain pelted her skin as she cautiously approached, picking up on half-whispered conversations. Some seemed concerned, others shock, a few mocking. In amongst the crowd, some had their phones out pointed to the sky. 

Max froze when she noticed what they were all so worked up about... or who. Kate was teetering on the edge of the rooftop, suddenly allowing herself to plummet to the ground. In a reflex action bypassing thought, Max threw her hand out and rewound. Unfortunately, she couldn't go back far enough and had to watch the gruesome scene once more. Blood ran down from her nose, head pounding.

 _'Not again, not now…_ _I have to try something… I won't be able to rewind again and again…'_ Determined, she pushed through the pain and watched Kate return to the roof. When she was back, the entire scene paused. Nobody said or did anything, completely frozen. Ironically with no time to lose, Max pushed through the crowd up to the roof. _'You… can… do it…'_

Somehow, she made it, Kate just a few feet from her now. When she got there, her power cut out completely. She tried and tried to get it to work again, failing each time. Her pained groan was enough to get Kate's attention. "What are you doing here, Max? Stop! Don't come near me!"

 _'Not now… It won't work… I don't have any power… Now I have to do this by myself.'_ She was on her own... no, not quite. Reap had given her the crucial piece of the puzzle, or at least that was what she suspected. She could do this, Kate could do this... she just needed a little help, and Max would remind her of everything she still had left to live for.

Shuffling back, Kate looked over her shoulder before turning to face her again. "Max, seriously, don't some near me. I will jump."

Max wanted nothing more than to just grab Kate and pull her back, but that might cause more problems. The fact that Kate hadn't jumped yet, that was surely a good sign. She didn't want to do this; that much was clear. She just... didn't know how else to solve her problems. "Okay, okay. I'm right here. Kate, please…"

"Oh Max, I know you want to help me… I love that you stepped up to David," her appreciation swiftly faded in the wake of despair, "but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters."

Needing to get closer, Max took a small step forward. "You matter. And not just to me."

"I do want to believe that…" she mumbled, looking so lost and resigned. 

Steady her nerves, Max continued. "Kate, your life is still yours. And we can get through this together… Let me help. Like I helped by erasing all that crap people wrote on your room slate..." Couldn't hurt to mention it.

It had the desired effect. "I'm glad to hear you worry about me… That makes me feel better…"

"Of course I worry. You're my friend, Kate," Max stated as she took another step closer.

Faltering, Kate let out a shaky breath. "I did feel better talking to you on the phone. I always feel like you really listen."

Max wasn't religious, but she sure was praying right now. "Kate, please trust me. Come stand by me, okay? I can help you now… I know I can. This morning I erased the web link to the video… It was written on the shower room mirror..."

"Are you serious? Thank you so much…" Kate managed through her tears. "The fact that you don't care about that video and would come up here to stop me means a lot…"

"I care about you because I believe you were drugged. We will find out who did this and make them pay." That was not an empty promise. Max had every intention of finding whoever did this to Kate and making them suffer for it.

"You sound so persuasive, Max… If only…" Kate glanced behind her, still considering it an option.

Shaking uncontrollably now, the young time traveler took another step closer. "Kate, I believe you. Will you believe me? Please… you don't have to do this…"

"Max, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up…" Kate cried, "unless I put myself to sleep. Then everybody can post pics of my body… I'm already on the internet forever."

Sensing that she was starting to lose her, Max began clutching at straws. "Kate, this is our chance to beat the bullies. This is the only way we can win against them."

"Can we really, Max?" she asked, not so sure. "I don't believe in miracles anymore either."

With Reap's advice in mind, Max swallowed down her nerves, ready to believe almost anything by this point. "'Come to me, all who are weary and burdened, for I will give you rest.' I might not believe in God or anything, but I don't have to. I believe in you, and I know you can make it through this. You might not be physically strong, okay, but... you're so so strong in other ways. Way stronger than anyone down there, than me. There are people in your life who need you, WANT and LOVE you: your friends - like Alyssa, your dad, your sisters... me. So, please..."

"And I will give you rest," Kate corrected, the shadow of a smile tugging at her lips. "You're such a good person, Max. Even if you are full of shit... But I do appreciate the effort, though," she exhaled deeply. "You are my friend." Hesitantly, she glanced back over the ledge at the sea of faces. "I think... I think I want to get down now."

"Forever. Can we hug on it?"So close now, Max hesitantly extended her hand.

Kate's eyes were fixed on the hand she was offered, conflicted. After a second or two, she took it. Not taking any chances, Max pulled her away from the edge with too much force, the pair collapsing to the floor. "I'm sorry… sorry…" she sobbed, clutching onto the other girl as tight as she could.

Max held her just as tightly, shielding her from the worst of the rain. "What are you talking about? You saved me from talking in class!"

The next thing Max knew, Kate was being led to safety and she was in Principal Well's office. David Madsen, Nathan Prescott, and Mark Jefferson were here with her - three people who had no doubt added to Kate's problems in their own way. Wells was going on about responsibility, not surprisingly dodging his own. Max sat there, feeling numb as he spoke. Kate had almost DIED, too damn close... The implications of that fateful moment were only just catching up to her.

"Miss Caulfield," at the sound of her name, Max's head snapped up, "why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all? Please, tell us everything."

In reality, all of them were at least a little bit to blame, or a lot. If she was going to choose one person out of the three here who deserved the blame, her answer was obvious. Nathan Prescott. Unfortunately, Principal Wells didn't seem to believe her. Surprise, surprise. 

"All right, Miss Caulfield, please sign here to confirm what you've just told us," Wells demanded, sliding a piece of paper over to her.

 _My head is killing me, but I think I can use my power again._ Giving it a quick look, she signed it.

He took the paper back and stood. "Well, I think we know less now than when we started. We'll be assisting the police with further inquiries. I know this has been a stressful day… I wish I had the power to change it all for the better… so thank you, for coming in."

She trudged to the main part of campus, meeting up with Warren. The pair sat on the grass, watching the sun slowly make its descent below the horizon. While they were discussing recent events aka. Kate and her connection with all the other strange happenings and characters like David, Nathan, and Rachel, something made her falter.

"What the hell is this…" Her eyes were focused on the sun before them, now being eclipsed. "The weather confirms this weird day. Feel that chill…"

Warren shook his head in disbelief, turning to her. "Max, there was no eclipse scheduled today… I would know. I would."

"I believe you, Warren… I'll believe anything this week…" Max mumbled as they watched the sun disappear.

Meanwhile, Chloe was at the lighthouse staring out over the ocean while smoking. She kept her phone close as she watched the unscheduled eclipse, texting Max.

**Chloe: Sorry about Kate. I hope you're ok.**

**Chloe: This eclipse freaks me out…**

**Max: Let's find out what's going on!**

**Max: Together!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Tuesday.
> 
> Wednesday is looking good right now, And the bulk of Thursday is down too, So expect them within a few days.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it, Anyone care to share a theory:D


	6. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as the title says, were on Wednesday.
> 
> Next chapter is Thursday and it's looking to be a LONG one, were just over half way done.
> 
> Enjoy

**Wednesday**

Max awoke with a start, her phone buzzing with a new message. "Kate!"

The initial panic subsided when she realized where she was - her dorm room. She exhaled deeply, checking her new messages.  
  
**Chloe: I have something to show you meet me in front of campus**  
  
**Chloe: Get dat ass in gear NOW**  
  
_'I knew Chloe would be all over this… So I better get moving.'_

Grabbing her bag and feeding Alice - she was looking after the rabbit until Kate recovered - Max left her room to meet Chloe before she got a torrent of text spam.

 _'Okay, this is scary dark. Let there be-'_ Turning on her phone flashlight, she snuck down the hallway, frowning at the yellow police tape covering Kate's door and the hypocritical get well soon messages on her whiteboard.

Expertly dodging Principal Wells, who was drinking outside, and carried on to the main part of campus. She held her breath as she crept forward, almost jumping out of her skin when she felt something push into her - Chloe Price. "BOO-YAH! Get it, BOO-yah? Like I'm a scary punk ghost..."

Max was not best pleased by the jumpscare, especially not after what happened to Kate. Chloe reassured her, praising for her successful heroic actions when saving Kate. Their attentions soon turned to the culprit behind Kate's grief, Max's powers, and Rachel. The bluenette, of course, was keen to find her friend. Their search would start here, at Blackwell. Chloe had snagged David's spare keys, giving them a way in. They approached the main building, sticking close by.  
  
"I'm so glad you're my partner in crime," Max mentioned softly.  
  
"As long as you're my partner in time," Chloe replied with a smirk.  
  
"Insert groan here…"

When they noticed movement by the front door, they dove behind one of the billboards displaying Mr. Jefferson's work. He and Victoria exited Blackwell, voices carrying over. It seemed like Victoria was really trying to get him to choose her 'Everyday Heroes' contest photo, even resorting to flirtatious suggestion. Jefferson didn't seem convinced, leaving her in the dust. She soon stormed off back to the dorms. Once they had left, Max and Chloe moved up to Principal Wells' office.   
  
Chloe frowned when she tried the key in the office door but it didn't budge. "What the fuck? The security officer should have the key to the Principal's office."

"He's hiding shit. Like everybody here," Max concluded.

While Chloe tried out her lockpicking skills, Max searched around for a key. Coming up blank, she dropped Warren a vague 'hypothetical' text about the situation, getting the instructions for a makeshift bomb in return. Armed with a plan, the young time traveler left her friend to find the ingredients: duct tape, a soda can, sugar, and Sodium Chlorate.

With everything off the checklist, Max returned to outside Wells' office and showed Chloe her project. "Take it easy on the door, Chloe. Let's try this instead."

Of course, the blue-haired punk was excited about the destruction. "Boom. Literally. Yes! Time to blow shit up!"

Grabbing her lighter, Chloe lit the fuse and they both took refuge behind a desk to escape the blast zone. The bomb did the trick, the lock obliterated and the door swung open. Their victory was short-lived, a high-pitched alarm triggered. Quickly, Max came up with a plan. She all but dove into the office, rewinding before the explosion and opening the door for her friend, who was still putting her lockpicking skills to the test.

"Welcome to my domain," she greeted with a smug grin. 

"You are magic. I have no clue how the hell you got in there, but you did it, sista." Impressed, Chloe stepped inside and the pair began searching. 

The bluenette sat on the comfy chair tucked under the desk looking through the computer while Max checked student files. She had a look at various files: Victoria, Kate, Warren, Nathan, Chloe, Rachel and her own. There were three that related specifically to the investigation. Nathan's record was spotless, of course. Kate's file suggested that the school already knew about the video and the effect it had on her. As for Rachel, she was a model student with a perfect GPA and a healthy ambition. Her file had been hijacked by notes related to her disappearance.  
  
"Max, you better come check out these files…" Chloe called out, ushering her over. "Nathan accuses Rachel of bringing drugs on campus? And my step-troll went along with it because he thinks Rachel was a bad influence on me. Assholes."  
  
"If David is teaming up with Nathan Prescott… That's a bad sign," Max concluded, concerned. Another note caught her eye, pointing it out to Chloe.

Chloe brought the note up, frowning. "That's just some crazy drawing…"

Max shook her head. "It's not a drawing… look, 'Rachel in the dark room… Rachel in the dark room…' Over and over. That's it." They were both a little freaked out by that, as anyone would be. Nathan was bad enough on his own, but add David into the mix... "Jesus, David was stalking Kate, harassing me, and now we know he was all over Rachel too…"

Before they left two things happened. The first, Chloe tried to convince Max they should take Wells' office chair - request emphatically denied - and they discovered a ton of cash, five thousand dollars in total, left in a shady brown envelope marked 'Handicapped Fund'. Chloe, of course, wanted to take it, pointing out she could use it get Frank off her back and then some. This time, Max agreed to let her take it, although she did feel really bad about it. 

When they got outside the office, Chloe gave her friend a mischievous grin. "That impish look scares me."  
  
Chloe dangled the keys in front of her. "Care for a midnight swim? The Blackwell pool is ours."

"Swimming? You want to take that risk now?"  
  
"It's been a cray week, we deserve a little mindless fun in the water... We're done for the night anyway, we're rich, and nobody busted us." She gave Max a coaxing grin. "So, splish splash?"

Giving it a moment of thought, Max's expression became resolute. "You're right. We hella deserve it. Splish splash!"  
  
"Did you actually just say 'hella'? I think I'm a good bad influence on you," Chloe added as they made their way to Blackwell's pool, getting inside before they got caught.

_'Chloe is so psyched up for 'girls' night out' so, I better follow her evil plan.'_

Once inside, they approached the locker rooms and Chloe turned to face her, motioning to each locker room in turn. "Boys or girls?"  
  
Max replied without even thinking. "Girls of course." 

Her confident answer made the bluenette grin. "Girls? Ooh-la-la… Let me check to see if the pool's heated..."

Snooping around the locker room for a while - finding some of Victoria's selfies in the process - Max finally headed out to the pool. She found Chloe by the poolside, dipping her hand into the water. _'Chloe just couldn't wait to splish splash in the pool.'_

The young time traveler went to find the pool light switch, upon finding it she noticed a small bit of graffiti reading 'Enjoy the splish splash' with a goofy looking smiley face next to it. A small smile tugged at her lips as she flicked the lights on, knowing it was almost definitely another message from Reap. Getting back to the pool, she found Chloe had already stripped down to her underwear and was diving in.

When she resurfaced, she waded over to the edge. "Ohh yeah, baby! Feels like a hot tub! And with my cash stash I'm queen of the world! Bow! Tell me you're not going to stand there watching me like a zombie." With one swift motion, she splashed Max.

"Don't you dare!" Max shouted, stepping back to avoid the splash zone.

"Come stop me, hippie!" Chloe grinned, all too ready to splash her again for extra incentive.   
  
"Okay, you asked for it!" Max stripped down too, Chloe glancing away part way through.

Now ready, Max divebombed into the pool. "Cowabunga!"

"Why look, an otter in my water!" Chloe hummed the Jaws theme, knowing it would freak her out.

"You are so obvious. And I still get freaked out by that movie, so stop." To halt her teasing, Max splashed her eliciting a scream. "I can't even watch any of those shark shows." That earned her a retaliation splash and another. Getting thoroughly drenched, they slowed it down. "I'll just rewind and harpoon you. Otter's revenge!"  
  
"Cheater!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
The accusation made Max scoff. "Yeah, you would know about that!"

With a temporary truce called Chloe laid back, letting herself float. "I wish Rachel was here. She would totally love being in here at night. Wish you guys had met each other…"

Following her lead, Max too stared up at the ceiling. "We will. With all this stuff going on, I'm starting to think everything is related… And I wanted to find out for Kate's sake. She almost died today..."

As they both swam to the poolside, Chloe glanced her way. "Your power is changing everything, Max. Especially you. I can already tell. You're not so chickenshit anymore."  
  
"Thanks, girlfriend."

Resting her arms on the side, the bluenette shook her head. "You know what I mean. You're becoming like this force of nature."

"More like luck of nature," Max corrected. "Come on, my power failed trying to rescue Kate… Maybe I'm just stumbling back and forth in time… for what reason?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "You didn't stumble when you saved me, Max."   
  
"Thanks to our little pen-pal. And because you were there to kickstart my power…" the young time traveler mumbled. 

"I don't think so. I mean, according to Reap, this has all happened before. We've been through all this... All they're doing is making things easier for you, this time around, Besides, we're obviously connected since without me you would have never discovered your power, right?" Chloe clearly wanted some validation here, confirmation that Max felt the same way.  
  
Of course, the younger girl did. "Absolutely. You make me feel like I know what I'm doing…"  
  
"And you make me feel like I have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay," the blue-haired punk replied with uncharacteristic vulnerability.  
  
"I hope so…"  
  
Her doubt made Chloe roll her eyes. "Stop being so goddamn humble. You're like the smartest, most talented person I've ever known."  
  
"More than Rachel Amber?"  
  
Sighing, the bluenette answered her question. "Dude, I'm not her groupie, okay? And I'm sure you have Blackwell bros all over you-like Warren…"

"He's a good friend, but you're the bro killer. Tats and 'tude..." Max countered playfully.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the comment. "You did not just say that. Plus I am not down with these Arcadia Bay Hillbillies."

The shorter girl gave her a smile. "I don't blame you… Anyway, we have bigger fish to fry, right?"

"No worries. Once you get over yourself, you're going to make the world bow."  
  
Max rested her head on folded arms, staring at her old friend. "As long as you're there with me…"  
  
Giving her a surprisingly gentle look in return, Chloe reassured her. "Don't look so sad. I'm never leaving you…" The pair got out of the pool and redressed. "You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals."  
  
"Thanks, you would know…"

The sound of a door opening interrupted their conversation, a guard patrol. Swiftly, they hid to avoid getting caught, legging it to the parking lot the second they could. Boxed in by oncoming Blackwell security, Max got into Chloe's truck to spend the night at her house. Back at Chloe's room, Max laid on the bed wearing a borrowed T-shirt and shorts of Chloe's. The punk herself was perched on her desk, dressed in a similar fashion smoking a cigarette. The dream she had from yesterday materialized in her mind, making her anxious, well... more than she already was. She honestly hadn't thought that was possible. She needed to get it out of her system and Chloe was the best - maybe the only - person she could trust with this right now.

Shifting onto her side, the brunette looked up at the punk. "Um, Chloe..."

"'Sup."

"Nothing, I hope... it's just..." She bit her lip, not sure how to explain all this.

"Come on, Max, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Chloe replied a little concerned. Stubbing her cigarette, she joined the young time traveler on the bed.

"I know," Max sighed, preparing herself, "it's just... With all this craziness going on... I had another vision, nightmare I guess you could call it."

"You know, it's probably your brain trying to wrap itself around being able to... oh, I don't know, manipulate time and space," Chloe theorized, trying to reassure her.

Maybe she was right, that would make sense, but... Max still couldn't shake the feeling it was something else. "Probably... At least I hope so"

Realizing that her friend needed to talk about this, Chloe pressed for more info. "What was it about?"

"That's just it..." Max paused, gathering her thoughts. "I was at Blackwell." That much had been obvious from her surroundings.

"Ok, creep central, check," Chloe replied lightly. She could tell Max was freaking out, so a little humor might help her unwind.

"It's nothing like that," Max sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, ok," Chloe muttered to herself. "So, you're at Blackwell... in class or outside?"

"I'm outside, and I get a phone call..." the younger girl recalled vividly, voice breaking at the end as her sentence was swallowed up by silence.

"Hey it's ok," Chloe reassured in a soothing voice, rubbing her back, "it's just a dream. It can't be that bad."

Max shook her head, taking a deep breath. "He told me... My parents, Chloe, he told me they were dead."

With everything that had been going on, with... what happened to Chloe, Max didn't want... more death and destruction. She couldn't take that, her loved ones dying.

"Max, your parents are fine." Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, she smirked. "Look, you said that tornado is supposed to hit on Friday right." When Max nodded in agreement, she continued, "Well, when it doesn't hit, you'll know it was just a weird dream. And even if it does, it doesn't mean your parents are gonna die. Even if they do, you might not be able to stop a tornado, but you can go back and save them. Your power is over time, not the weather, Max."

Max let out a defeated sigh. "I know, I just wish I only had one thing at a time to deal with. Ya know, get some time to adjust."

"Says the time traveler," Chloe chuckled softly.

"I know it sounds weird, but..." she paused momentarily, "sometimes, I feel like I'm running out of time."

"Well, when this is over, I'm taking you to Portland for the weekend, get away from it all," the bluenette promised, trying to take her mind off of things, give her something to look forward to.

It seemed to do the trick, Max lying back on the bed to sleep. Her eyelids were so heavy. "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

When Max woke the next morning, she found herself in Chloe's room. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she grabbed her camera for a morning selfie, one that was photobombed by her blue-haired friend. She returned her camera to the floor, lying back. "It feels like a different world from yesterday…"  
  
Smirking, Chloe turned onto her side. "We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night."

Max smiled at the predictable comment. "Like it needs another one. I'd like to do something good for my school and Arcadia Bay. I can't even submit a photo to represent… I just don't want to be rejected."  
  
"Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted. So you have to enter a photo," Chloe encouraged.   
  
"Even though I'm pimping the school and town you want to torch?"  
  
"Come on, I don't want to see Arcadia Bay burned to the shore - don't want to get told off by our mysterious pen pal again - I just say shit like that because I've been trying to get out of here since-" she faltered, diverting her eyes, "since you left, basically." Sighing, she switched on her Hi-Fi, a melancholic tune playing - 'Lua'. "If I could find Rachel, then pay Frank off, I'm still leaving to start a whole new life…"

Briefly discussing last night, and Chloe's larger plans for her rewind power, Max got up ready to get changed into her clothes. "We still have to be careful how I use my power… I don't want to get stuck in time. I love this morning light, it's so peaceful…"

"Wouldn't it be wicked if we could just hang out here forever like when we were kids?" Chloe asked aloud.  
  
Max nodded, giving her a sad smile. "Yes, but… sadly we're not kids anymore."

"At least you can date now, right?" Chloe pointed out, sounding a little hopeful. "My dad was terrified of the day I would discover boys."

"As Blackwell proves, boys are trouble."  
  
"And way fucking gross," the bluenette added eagerly. "As you'll discover soon enough."

That made Max smile involuntarily. "Oh okay, Woman of the World. Please tell me what it's like to get that first magic kiss!"  
  
Chloe chuckled softly. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to get you all worked up. I just don't think anybody is good enough for you… besides me.

 _'Time to put on your daily armor, Max!'_ She located her clothes on the desk chair, still damp. "Ew. Still reeks like a chlorine factory."  
  
Lazily, she motioned towards the closet. "See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole."  
  
_'Okay, time for some Chloe cosplay…'_

Watching her, Chloe pointed out a red flannel shirt and black ripped jeans. "Hey, there you go. Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me… She's your size."

Considering the option, Max examined the clothes. "But not quite my style."

Standing up, Chloe walked over to her. "Max, you don't have a style yet. At least give it a try. You can always rewind back to your chlorine brand T-shirt and generic jeans."

"You suck. I like my shirt and jeans… but it would be cool to try on Rachel's clothes, just to see if they fit."  
  
"Stop second guessing yourself, Max! Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances! Whenever and whatever you want to try…" The familiar plotting grin full of mischief tugged at Chloe's lips. "For example, I dare you to kiss me!"  
  
"What?" The dare caught her totally off guard.  
  
"I double dare you. Kiss me now," the bluenette repeated firmly, expectant.

Heart racing, Max made a decision. She took a step forward, pressing her lips against Chloe's. Even though she had been the one to suggest it, the bluenette pulled back in complete shock. "Damn, you're hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance… unless he's into girl-on-girl action."

As Chloe wandered off back to the bed, Max was left confused. What had just happened? It was all a blur. One second her lips had brushed against the blue-haired punk's and the next... she was hugging air. Chloe had been the one to dare her and yet... she'd been the one to pull away. Why? It kind of hurt, actually. Had she expected Max to chicken out, not actually go through with it? Just another way to tease her? Or...

_'What the actual fuck, Chloe? No, you don't get to do that. Not without explaining at least. My life is already complicated enough without adding... that into the mix.'_

Determined, Max rewound to just as Chloe was posing the dare. This time,  _this time,_ she would find out what this all meant. The first part of her sentence was a little slurred as time resumed. "Stop second guessing yourself, Max! Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances! Whenever and whatever you want to try…" The familiar plotting grin full of mischief tugged at Chloe's lips. "For example, I dare you to ki-"

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, Max got there first. She firmly grabbed onto her friend so she wouldn't just straight up recoil and planted a firm kiss on her lips. The bluenette was totally stunned for a second or two before her mind caught up with reality. What the hell?

She pushed Max back, frowning. "Max... what the fuck? Did you... oh my god, you rewound, didn't you?" There was a flicker of hurt in her question. "You fucking rewound and cheated... I... why would you do that?"

"Because... you pulled back," Max replied, wincing at the betrayal in Chloe's eyes. "I did the dare and you... and then you passed it off as a joke. I wanted to make sure... to understand why."

The flicker of anger faded, replaced with something much more complex and confused as the bluenette took a moment to process all this. "Max, I... there are a lot of... weird and confusing feelings going on in my head. I... I thought I could do this now, or that you wouldn't actually go through with it, but... fuck, I dunno..."

Feeling guilty now, Max sighed and gently took her by the shoulders. "Chloe, talk to me, please."

"Well, first off there's you," she stated. "I mean, we haven't spoken in five fucking years and... seeing you again has been super confusing. Honestly, I had just pushed you into this space in the back of my mind, all the unresolved bullshit and feelings and stuff, never to be touched, just fuel for my rage. Then, out of nowhere, you storm back into my life like that tornado in your dreams or... whatever they are." She hesitated before moving on to the second problem. "And then there's... Rachel. I... I was kinda crushing on her, hard. Whenever the topic came up, she just said it was... complicated, that she couldn't be the person I wanted her to be. Frustrated the fuck out of me. Then she just up and disappears and... look, don't get the wrong idea, okay. I... that dare wasn't just for a joke or something. Guess I got so caught up in the opportunity I didn't think about how I'd feel after. I'm... sorry, Max. I know you don't need all this to add to the shit you're already dealing with."

Max shook her head slowly. "Chloe, please don't apologize. I... shouldn't have rewound. What I should've done is... asked, given you a chance to explain. Seems I'm getting a little trigger happy."

There was silence for a time, both girls thinking about what had happened. After some time, Chloe spoke up again. "Look, I can't promise sunshine and roses, the fairytale vision of romance, the knight in shining armor sweeping you off your feet and riding into the sunset, but... I think you deserve a better first kiss than that, so..."

"Chloe, you don't have to-" Max began, not wanting to force the issue.

"No, I don't," Chloe agreed, cutting her off before she could go into a rambly monologue, "but I... want to. Yeah, things might be complicated and all but... I think we deserve just one simple moment for a change."

Giving it a second of thought, Max nodded. Somehow, it was harder now they both knew what was coming. Chloe took a deep breath, putting her hand on Max's cheek and staring into those expressive blue eyes. She could see the flicker of hesitation, the anticipation... but Max didn't look away. Over the years, she had... thought about this once or twice. There was no denying it, she had started to fall for her best friend before she left for Seattle, even if Chloe hadn't realized it properly at the time. It's why she had been so bitter and angry, more than she would've been if she considered Max a friend and nothing more. 

Before it got weird and either of them chickened out, Chloe leaned in closer. There were a few inches between them, so she had to account for that. Max met her part way, also compensating for the height difference. The kiss they shared was brief, only a few seconds, and a little hesitant at first. That was to be expected. Of all the ways to start off the morning, this had been low on the list of expectations. There was a split second after they broke apart where it seemed like they might kiss again, but neither of them was quite ready for that.

Feeling a little shaky, Chloe cleared her throat. "So... better?"

Max gave her a smile and a quick yet firm hug. "Definitely. Now, I should, uh... get changed."

 _'Well... that was a surprise. Things just keep getting stranger. At least this time, it's in a good way. I wonder what Chloe's thinking now...'_ Trying to get her mind back on track - more difficult than it sounded - Max changed into Rachel's clothes and swaggered over to the bed.

"Lookin' sick, Max. A couple tats, some piercings and we'll make a thrasher out of you yet," Chloe added with a grin.

"Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah." Max made some super dorky hand gesture, putting her hand on her hip. As she did, her fingertips brushed against something in the pocket of Rachel's jeans. Something solid, possibly metal. What the hell could it be?

Oblivious to that, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Maybe not. Go on down and say hi to Joyce. Free breakfast..." That was when she noticed her friend's confusion, "err, Max you ok?"

Frowning, the young time traveler put her hand in her pocket, pulling out an old rusted key with a piece of card attached via a bit of string. "Um, it's from Reap," she mumbled reading the scribbled name on one side before turning the card over. "When it's time..." She read the other side aloud, looking to Chloe for input.

Chloe thought it over for a moment, shrugging. "Hell if I know. Maybe Reap knew Rachel. Or it's like I said, it's you."

That would make sense. How else would it have ended up here? Nobody could've guessed Max would end up wearing Rachel's clothes and finding this. Surely, the only people who knew about that would be herself and Chloe. Unless the blue-haired punk had a secret she wasn't telling, she was the only other option she could think of. "If it is me, remind me not to be quite so cryptic... But what if Reap does know Rachel. This might be a clue."

"Either way cryptic as fuck as usual," Chloe muttered. 

"I dare say I'll figure it out when the time comes," Max sighed, pocketing the old key once again.

"Well, ya might as well head on downstairs and say hi to Joyce. I have to, err, wake 'n' bake first." She held up her weapon of choice to demonstrate.  
  
Max shook her head and smiled. "I promise not to tell."  
  
"Let's not rewind and find out, 'kay? Had enough of that already this morning," Chloe mentioned with a smirk.

Leaving her to it, Max headed out into the hallway, practically drooling at the smell coming from the kitchen. After a vivid trip down memory lane in the bathroom to freshen up, she went downstairs. Joyce was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Joyce…"  
  
"Rachel!" Joyce exclaimed as she turned around. "Uh… I-I mean, Max… Whew, you startled me. You fit those clothes well. Thank God you're not a hellraiser like her or Chloe. Now tell me exactly what you want to chow down on."

Deciding on pancakes, Joyce told her to go find the ingredients. The milk was easy, eggs... not so much. Eventually, she returned to Joyce with the goods. "Thanks. After all these years and everything that's happened, it's great to see you and Chloe together again. She hasn't had a good friend since you or Rachel… Those clothes remind me so much of her. Such a sweet girl. I'm just hoping she's living large in L.A."

"I'd love to think that too, Joyce. But…"

Joyce nodded sadly. "We're all on the same page, Max. I keep hoping that Rachel will show up or even send a message to Chloe from Hollywood… or wherever she is..."  
  
Since Chloe wasn't here, she might as well ask Joyce about Rachel. "Is there any reason that Rachel might be mad at Chloe and left without her?"  
  
"Chloe could piss everybody off but her. They were almost joined at the head. Reminded me of you and Chloe…" Joyce revealed with a sad smile. "But Rachel wasn't as grounded as you."  
  
"I'm grounded?" Max repeated. "Since when? Maybe that's why Chloe likes Rachel so much…"  
  
Pausing, Joyce gave her an amused look. "Max Caulfield, are you actually jealous of Rachel?"  
  
At first, Max was about to outright deny it. Honestly, there was no point. Joyce would see right through her. "Maybe. Rachel was so much cooler than me…"

Shaking her head, Joyce resumed pancake making. "You think? Then why has Chloe been telling me she wishes she could be more like you over the past five years?"  
  
"Doubt it. Uh… did she really? Five years feels like a thousand now…"  
  
"And that makes me, what, a century old? You're only 18, Max. Ah, youth… If only I could go back..." Joyce sighed wistfully.  
  
"It's not all that, Joyce…"

With breakfast practically ready, Max set the table. Joyce brought over a plate for her and later a photo album. They looked through it together, coming across a few pictures of Rachel and a major throwback to the past... the final picture William ever took on the day he died. Joyce stared at the picture sadness in her eyes. "I didn't show you this to be morbid. In fact, I want you to have this… This was when my baby was so full of life and light. She was so hopeful, positive… everything she's not today. And this was the last time I ever saw Chloe truly happy."

Chloe came downstairs then, picking a fight to provide a distraction so Max could snoop around in David's workshop.  _'I do need to get into David's computer. He's gotta be hiding shit.'_ Spending the next few minutes searching for a password, coming up with several possibilities, she found a Two Whales receipt from the day Joyce and David first met, 11-27-08, stashed in the car he'd been working on in the garage. The short message on the back from Joyce was kind of cute. After a few attempts, and rewinds, she got in using that date. _'Score! Max the Hacker strikes again!'_

There were three files of interest, one for Rachel, Kate and herself. Rachel's was full of notes on odd behavior, like cutting class, meeting up with Frank and carry illegal drugs on campus. Also, there was a photo of Rachel standing outside Frank's RV. _'Whoa, spoiler alert! Rachel definitely hooked up with Frank… But why does David care?'_ Kate's file also seemed heavy on the drugs accusation. Her own detailed her student card, online aliases, and timetable. _'This is so wrong… Creepy bastard.'_

When Max returned she noticed Chloe at the table, chowing down on her leftovers. Before she could present her findings, David came home. The peaceful atmosphere was shattered almost instantly, him and Chloe getting into a fight in seconds. Obviously, Max sided with Chloe on this, using his totally messed up home camera surveillance system against him. Joyce didn't appreciate hearing that, basically kicking David out. Of course, Chloe was ecstatic with the results, unlike Max who felt bad for Joyce. 

In the explosive aftermath, both she and Chloe left for the diner to continue their search for Rachel Amber. The pair decided to break into Frank's RV to find out what was going on between him and Rachel. It fell to Max to get the keys. With some time manipulation and a lot of back and forth between Frank, Nathan, and the police officer at the counter, she managed to swipe his keys. _'Key brought, now back to Chloe.'_

Once she returned, she found Chloe waiting with a bone in her hand to distract Frank's dog, Pompidou. Giving Max the bone, Chloe unlocked the door watching the dog chase it into the parking lot. While Pompidou was busy, they snuck into the RV. It was filthy, as expected, and smelled strongly of weed.

Chloe looked around, almost impressed by the mess. "Damn, I thought my room was a shit hole."

"You're not a creepy drug dealer," Max replied, also examining her surroundings. "Frank has issues, but he's not creepy… At least I didn't think so until I saw him with Rachel's bracelet." Chloe sat down in the driver's seat. "Oh, we could cruise everywhere in this bad boy. Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur and beyond?"  
  
"Yes, we'd probably be tearing up the highway," Max agreed. "And you'd probably want me to kiss you again… Chloe, we're on a schedule. We need clues about Rachel."

"I know. Just daydreaming." She stood up, moving over to the computer. "You go scope out the area while I hack his computer for info."

While she got on with that, Max moved to his bedroom. There was a loose vent panel, one she opened using a dirty knife on the side. Inside was a black book, filled with photos of Rachel and notes. All of it suggested that they had been... involved.  _'Shit... Chloe is not going to like this... but I have to show her.'_

As expected, Chloe did not deal with it well at all, storming back out to the parking lot and throwing the RV keys on a nearby roof in anger. Max followed her, getting into the truck after her. Without another word, Chloe sped off, tears in her eyes. An awkward silence passed over them as they drove.  
  
"Chloe, you can't keep blaming me and everybody for everything wrong in your life. It's so not fair," Max mentioned softly.

The bluenette didn't even look at her, fists tightening on the steering wheel. "I gotta blame somebody. Otherwise it's all my own fault. Fuck that."

"So now it's Rachel's fault too?"  
  
"Jesus, she was banging that pig Frank! Bitch lied to my face, Max! I can't trust anybody again. Everybody pretends to care until they don't." Chloe's expression darkened then. "Even you!"

Even if she was only saying this because she was mad, Max couldn't let her think that was true for a second. "Chloe Price, you better take that back. Right now." 

"Okay, fine…" she conceded, sounding emotionally drained. "But you just don't understand. It's like I'm being punished by the universe…"

"So who do you most want to blame?"  
  
"My fucking dad of course… hello!?" Chloe shot back, frustrated.   
  
"You blame William? Really?" Max couldn't believe that.   
  
"Yes, I do. Damn right. He chose to go out of that door and leave me forever," the bluenette stated.  
  
"Chloe, your dad didn't choose to… 'leave' you," the younger girl corrected cautiously.   
  
"I know that, Max. My mom actually blames herself… just because she wanted a ride home from work. Sometimes even I blame her…" The anger faded in the wake of sad resignation.  
  
"No, you don't."

"Yes, Max, I do," she insisted. "Do you know what it's like to wait for your father to come home when you're a kid… and he never does?"  
  
Seeing Chloe like this was torture. "No, of course not. But I was with you that day. It was just a terrible accident!"  
  
The blue-haired punk shook her head. "I wish that made me feel better. But ever since he died, my life has been dipped in shit."

Max had no idea what she was supposed to say right now, but she had to say... something. "You don't want to hear this, but you're still here. Alive. With me. And that's no accident."  
  
"You're right. I don't want to hear this," Chloe agreed stiffly.  
  
"Chloe, I can't do this out on my own. I need you with me. And Rachel needs you…" There was no reply, only silence. It remained all the way up to Blackwell, Chloe parking up outside and waiting for Max to get out. After some hesitation, the younger girl did just that, watching her friend speed off.

Disheartened, she trudged back to her room and sat on her bed. How had things gotten so fucked up? All she wanted to do was fix everything for Chloe, make her happy. Unfortunately, she was part of the problem. In her sadness, she stared at the photo Joyce had given her. If only she could go back... Suddenly, muffled whispers surrounded her, the image turning blurry. Shocked, she dropped the photo.  _'Oh my god. What is happening now…'_

The initial shock over, she picked up the photo again. It turned hazy, colors bleeding with more whispers. She focused on the photo as hard as she could, the voices and image getting clearer. There was a sudden flash of bright light and a loud click, like a camera shutter. She found herself in Chloe's kitchen again. In front of her was a person she had never expected to see again... William Price.

"Someday Dad will get one of them newfangled computers," a young teen with long strawberry blonde hair announced... a young Chloe Price.

"I hope the flash didn't scare you, Max." William stared at the photo he had just taken, smiling. "This is a keeper."

Chloe snatched the photo from his hands. "Not until I see it first! You know the rules, Dad! Max, tell him...!" That was when she noticed Max, frowning. "Whoa, hey, you look totally pale. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just… Uh, yeah, I'm fine…" That was a total lie, of course. ' _Now what is this… William is here! And Chloe is just a kid… Am I that far back in time? I'm 18 years old inside my 13-year-old self… How?  Chloe is just so damn happy and carefree… and this is the last time unless I change it. I love William like he was in my own family… I won't let him die today. I won't.'_

The hallway phone rang, the call from Joyce that had lured him out and inevitably gotten him killed. The edges of the scene were a white blur, the photographic boundaries. She vaguely noticed the kitchen table covered in her and Chloe's drawings and the mess of snacks left over by the paused TV screen. Before he could leave, Max snatched the keys and hid them from him with a little help from her rewind. She then convinced him to take the bus, which would avoid the car crash.

"You sold me already. I'm off to yonder bus stop. Joyce will love this." William waved them goodbye, stepping into the white light where the door would be. This was it... Max had fixed it. William would live and Chloe... she'd finally be happy. 

Once her dad had left, Chloe gave her a strange look. "Max, you are being so fucking strange. You feel okay?"

Unable to contain her excitement, Max grabbed onto her and jumped on the spot. "Chloe I am… awesome. We are awesome!"

The new decision taken into account, history began re-writing itself. No more David, no more running away or rebellion... a happy family reunited. How it should be. When Max came to, she was outside Blackwell. Her clothes were very different and she was surrounded by Vortex Club members.

Victoria sat to her immediate right, her expression friendly as she called out to Max. "Hello, are you even listening, Maxine?"  
  
"Max, never Maxine," she corrected, trying to understand what was going on.

She didn't pay much attention to what the others were saying, standing up to investigate. Everything was... different. A wave of panic passed over her. She had to find Chloe. Now. Without hesitation, she caught the next bus to Chloe's house, shocked to see David at the wheel. She was even more shocked to see the line of beached whales on Arcadia Bay's beach. She got off the bus, practically running the rest of the way. Already, she could see changes - the house now fully painted.

Steadying her nerves, she knocked on the door. William answered, smiling when he saw her.

"Max Caulfield! Taking a break after taking Seattle by storm… We thought we'd never see you again after you left for the big city."

"No… I'd never do that to Chloe." The suspense was killing her.

"Speaking of… I know she's been dying to see you. Hold on." He turned back inside, calling out. "Chloe! You have a visitor!"

Max let out a sigh of relief knowing Chloe was alive. That relief faded almost immediately when she saw the state her best friend was in. This Chloe Price was... so different to the one she knew. Her hair was the same length, not dyed, and her clothes were nowhere near as punk rock. If only it had ended there... the most noticeable difference was that now she was in a wheelchair, hooked up to all kinds of medical machinery.

Chloe simply smiled at her old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Olivia and I can't help but tinker just a little....
> 
> See you for Thursday.
> 
>  
> 
> Trying to condense and make it fun......Well Olivia Doing most of the condensing (Ok all of it lol)
> 
> Peace Out


	7. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Thursday.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, we've been trying to hash out Friday and make it interesting (Not just another re-read)
> 
> Anyhow enjoy, There's a surprise in here somewhere :P

**Thursday**

Max walked along the path running parallel to the beach, Chloe at her side cruising in her wheelchair. Seagulls circled overhead, the sun bright and warm as it passed over the beached whales lining the sand.

"It's weird hanging out with you again," Chloe admitted, voice soft.

"I know… I'm glad we are, though." Max meant every single word, feeling guilty for all of this. It had been her fault.

"It was nice that you sent me actual letters," she added with a weak smile tinged with sadness. "That's more than any of my other friends have done… And you even wrote on that cool parchment paper. That's so Max."

"So pretentious," Max breathed, still trying to get her head around this new timeline she had inadvertently created. "But I love writing on it, like an English poet. You deserve the best stationery."

"Probably easier to write than to visit me. I don't mean that in a bitchy way. Not totally," she paused for a moment. "You probably wanted to avoid awkward conversations like this."

"Uh… pretty much, yeah."

Chloe sighed heavily. "Look, the worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby. I still want to laugh and talk shit with my best friend. Can we stop?" Her wheelchair rolled to a stop and she positioned it to face the water. "This is seriously the best view of the sunset. What do photographers call that?"

"'The golden hour'," Max answered wistfully.

"See? Without you here, I'd have no clue. Bet you could take some amazing shots…" Her blue eyes wandered over to the washed up dead corpses littering the shoreline. "Those beached whales are so sad. I kind of know how they feel… At least I'm alive here with you."

"You're a real survivor, Chloe. I know you have to deal with so much." Again, a reminder that this was all her fault.

They briefly discussed the car accident that had led to Chloe's paralysis, Max's guilt mounting. Rachel Amber came up to, although Chloe didn't know her in this timeline. A constant: she was still missing. Then, they talked about the weird weather - again a constant across timelines.

"I know things seem out of control, but… as long as we're together, I don't feel afraid." Even if this wasn't the same Chloe she was used to, it was still Chloe deep down.

That made her smile, bittersweet. "Hanging out with you makes me feel like a total kid again. You don't even know…"

"Listen, Chloe…" Max began, swallowing back tears. "I'm sorry I haven't been out to see you more. That was wrong. You're my best friend."

"Max, thanks for coming out to see me. You're… you're doing awesome," she reassured.

That statement did not have the intended reassuring effect. "I don't think so," the younger girl muttered.

At Chloe's request, they returned home - not before Max learned of this Chloe's aversion to the word 'hella', another bitter reminder. Where David's workshop used to be had been converted into a room for Chloe. So many machines, lotions and potions to keep her ticking... From what Chloe told her when they got back, William and Joyce were trying so hard to make sure she got what she needed, and Chloe wasn't having a great time of it either - stuck in here day in day out.

Max fetched her some water, forced to face the consequences of her actions.  _'Instead of handing Chloe a bong, I'm feeding her water… Did I give her a choice?'_

They got talking about their childhood memories, little pirates running around Arcadia Bay; it felt so long ago since that time. Chloe was obviously lonely here. Not only that, but she knew what her condition was costing her family. "Max, the accident has been so hard on them. Our insurance sucks and the medical bills are fucking insane."

"I bet. This tech must be crazy expensive." Wherever Max looked, she was always in eyesight of some kind of life-saving machine or pill.

"Along with the drugs, the nurses, the supplies… Mom and Dad are always broke and they get so frustrated… Is it worth it?" Chloe asked, frustrated.

"Chloe, you're priceless. Uh, no pun intended…"

"You are such a geek. That's why I love you," Chloe chuckled softly. "Of course, I know a geek when I be one. See, I'm practically a human entertainment system. It would be sweet to chill out together and watch a movie, like when you'd spend the night at my house..."

Eager to move on from the morbid topics, Max clapped her hands together. "What do you want to watch?"

"Uh, I think I'm in, like, a mellow 'Blade Runner' mood. I always cry at the end. Plus you know I always wanted to have cool colored bangs like Pris," she added as an afterthought.

"I know. You would look incredible with blue hair." There was a flicker of sadness to these words. "Now let's get this show on the road. And you better not fall asleep on me, like you always do when we watch movies."

"I remember, Max. Swear I won't fall asleep. Not when you're here. Not yet."

Before she went to check for the DVD, Max made sure to wipe any lingering sand from Chloe's eyes, getting some all too relevant proverb quoted back at her: 'A spark can start a fire that burns down the entire prairie' aka the butterfly effect. She had a good old snoop along the way, finding an old mix tape she had made for Chloe entitled 'Pirate Power'. When she found Blade Runner, she set it up and settled down beside Chloe on the bed, just like old times.

When her eyes opened the next morning she found Chloe already awake, offering her a sleepy grin. Their morning banter was cut short by Chloe's killer head pains. She sent Max on a mission to fetch her morphine injector from the upstairs bathroom. Task in hand, Max left the room. She came across William, taking the opportunity to chat with him. It was seriously great to see and talk to him again... even if it might not last.

Before she left, Max made a promise to him. "William, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll always be here for Chloe. Always."

He offered a tired smile. "I know you will, Max."

She continued on her journey, checking in on Joyce - who was understandably taking all this hard, especially since things were not looking good for her daughter. "Bad or good, I embrace every moment with my daughter and my husband. This is what it means to be a family… and we'll always be one, no matter what."

Taking her leave, Max made it to the bathroom and grabbed the injector. Before she returned, she decided to stop off at Chloe's room. It was so different, emptier. She took a moment to sit on an empty spool table, gathering her thoughts.  _'I'm still overwhelmed by this new reality. And I feel so guilty for putting Chloe and her family through this. I could give Chloe the choice of keeping William alive, but that would be cruel. But then I see that they're a family again, and… who am I to judge?'_

When she returned to Chloe's side, she followed the now paralyzed girl's instructions to set the morphine injector up properly. "Max, I'm so grateful that I'm even able to hang out with you. See, I'm getting mushy. I'm already high."

"You're so adorable. Do you want anything else?"

Chloe hesitated, clearly having something in mind. "Um, stop me if I'm being too emo, but can you grab one of the photo albums over there? I'd like to check out some old pictures of us when we were kids."

"Please. My diary is like emo ground zero. Plus Max Caulfield does not pass up a photo op with Chloe Price. Ever." Max grabbed the photo album on top of the chest of drawers and brought it over, positioning it so they could both see. They reminisced about days long gone, drenched in bittersweet nostalgia. "We should have taken over Arcadia Bay when we had the chance."

"There's still time for you…" Chloe mumbled just loud enough for Max to hear as she turned the page to the pancake photo. "Oh man, there we are making pancakes. I love that shot of us. It's hard to believe my dad took that picture only five years ago."

"Literally seems like yesterday…" For her, it had been. Realization gradually began to show on Max's face as she stared forlornly at the photo. _'This photo… Maybe I could…'_

"Listen, Max," Chloe called out to her hesitantly, "my respiratory system is failing and… and it's only getting worse. I've heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked out. So I know I'm just putting off the inevitable, while my parents suffer along… and I will, too. This isn't how I want things to end."

"What? What are you saying?" Max asked, equal parts confused and worried about where this was going.

Steadying her resolve, Chloe continued. "I'm saying that being with you again has been so special. I just wanted to feel like when we were kids running around Arcadia Bay… and everything was possible. And you made me feel that way today. I want this time with you to be my last memory… Do you understand?"

Max nodded solemnly. "Yes, I do."

"All you have to do is crank up the IV to eleven…" Chloe explained as calmly as she could.

Tears began rolling down the younger girl's cheeks. "Chloe… I really don't know if I can do this. I had another friend who wanted to… end it all and I did everything I could to try and save her life. How can I be responsible for ending yours? I mean, there's got to be another way."

"Max, you were there for your friend no matter what. Now I'm asking you to help me the same way," Chloe insisted.

"I want to help you, Chloe, but I think my help is hurting."

"At least you have a choice." She actually sounded angry now. Not at Max, but her situation. "When you want to make a decision, you can just do it. Look at me, I'm at the mercy of… everybody. For once, I want to make my own choice… the most important one of my life. Please… help me, Max."

It was then that Max realized... this should be the Max of this timelines decision, not hers. She had no right to choose here. If the roles were reversed and another Max made this very choice for her... she wouldn't like that at all, being left to face the consequences of a decision she never actually made. What even would be the consequences this time? Chloe, dead. William and Joyce, heartbroken. This Max, confused, full of guilt and probably in jail, having to live with the fact that she killed her own best friend without even remembering. That wasn't fair... but neither was Chloe being in a wheelchair, suffering and in pain... and it was all Max's fault. She started this mess, she should end it. Whatever happened, she couldn't leave her like this. What was the right decision here? Maybe there wasn't one...

Max shook her head, at least wanting to explain the situation before... she made a decision. "Chloe…This... It's not my choice."

"No, Max, it's mine," her paralyzed friend agreed. "All I'm asking..."  
  
"I know what you asking, Chloe..." Max's eyes fell on the letters and postcards on the dresser across the room. "I never... I never sent you those, Chloe."  
  
"Strange, I don't know any other Max Caulfields," Chloe replied shortly.

"I'll do it, but..." Max looked at the blonde, her eyes starting to well up. "There's something I have to tell you first... oh god, I am so so sorry."  
  
"Hey... Max, you didn't cause this. It was just..." she didn't get the chance to finish that reassurance.

The young time traveler wanted to hear that this wasn't her fault, absolve herself of blame, but the truth was... she made this reality a possibility by trying to cheat time, to change too much. "No, Chloe, I... I did this to you. I tried to help and I screwed things up even more."  
  
Chloe was understandably confused. "Max, what are you talking about?"  
  
Turning her attention back to the pancake photo, Max picked it up thinking of the best way to explain this. "What exactly do you remember about this day, Chloe?"

Giving her a strange, uncertain look, she recalled the events of that day. "I remember we were making pancakes. Dad went to pick mom up from shopping... We had mom's salmon surprise and chocolate cake that evening. And we spent the night watching films."

That was a much better outcome than the one Max knew... Chloe finding out that her father had been in a car crash and was in a critical condition, dying hours later from blood loss... No wonder the blue-haired punk hated hospitals. "I don't remember that."

"You memory never was the best," Chloe cautiously reminded her, not sure where this was going. 

"No, Chloe, I don't remember it because it wasn't me you did those things with..." Max knew this sounded totally crazy, but she had to get Chloe to understand. "Do you remember how William picked up Joyce?"  
  
That made the blonde frown. "What... err, the car...? No, wait. He... couldn't find his keys, you... you convinced him to take the bus... you were acting a little weird."

"He couldn't find his keys because I hid them... in the garbage disposal," Max revealed, remembering the panicked move.  
  
"That was you..." The realization hit her like a punch to the gut, leaving her winded. "I got in so much crap for that, you little bitch." Chloe smirked and quickly frowned. "But why?"

"I hid them, because..." the guilt from what she had done overwhelmed her, "oh god, I was only trying to help."

"Max... what's wrong?" Chloe looked very concerned now, her eyes demanding answers.  
  
"If William... If he got in that car that day, he would have..." Not knowing how to soften the blow, Max just outright stated the fact. "He died, Chloe"  
  
Chloe's eyes widened, trying to comprehend what she was being told. "Err ok, Max have you been sneaking my drugs?"  
  
Here went nothing... "This... This is going to sound insane however I put it, so I'm just gonna say it. Somehow, don't ask me how because I have literally no clue, I can rewind time. At first, it was just a couple of minutes, but somehow I managed to use that photo," Max paused pointing to the pancake photo, "to go back to that day and change everything." Seeing a look of disbelief on her friend's face, Max plowed on.  
  
"You see, everything up until that picture is the same, except one detail. In my... reality I guess you could call it, William died that day. I still moved to Seattle, except... we didn't talk. I never sent you any letters... If I could change anything, it would be that. Five years later, I moved back to Arcadia Bay, and you were... completely different. Although, I do admit... you do look a little badass. Point is, you're not paralyzed in my reality, angry... yes, and hurting. But in the few days we've been together again... You're still you. Under all your bullshit, you're still the Chloe I... I remember."

Bewildered, Chloe finally managed to speak again. "Max... people can't control time."

"Don't I know it..." Max mumbled, wishing that was true in a way. "I didn't even do it for me, I did it for you. To give you William back... to make you happy, but instead of William, you ended up in an accident."  
  
"Ok, I understand what I'm asking is a big ask..." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "And you'd probably say anything to get me to change my mind... but I'll play. Start at the beginning. What adventures have you and this badass version of me been up to?"  
  
With a weak grin, Max told her her adventure. She started at the last day she saw William alive in her own timeline, generally skipping over the five year gap where she was missing her best friend. The letters from Reap, her witnessing a blue haired Chloe getting shot in front of her, Step-douche. Their time in the junkyard, how she saved Kate Marsh from taking her own life, their investigations into Rachel Ambers disappearance. A midnight swim and the morning after. They laughed at Frank and his beans and were downhearted learning of Rachel and Frank.

"And that's when I managed to go through the photo and change things... like I said, I feel like I'm just making things worse," Max finished, feeling both sad and guilty thinking about everything she had done up until this point.

The paralyzed girl took a few moments to process the heavily condensed version of her experiences over these past few days. "Sounds like I'm a real mess."

"You're hurting, Chloe, but you're still in there. I've seen it, I... can feel it, even though you try to hide it. Gotta maintain your street cred after all..." Sensing another lingering presence, Max glanced back over her shoulder. "And there's something else. William's at the door."

Chloe frowned at the brunette. "Huh... Dad?"  
  
A second later the door creaked ope,n William poking his around the door looking a little sheepish. "Uh hi, was gonna come see if you girls wanted anything."

"How long have you been there?" Chloe demanded, freaking out a little. 

"Since I told you I was the one that put his keys in the garbage disposal. He heard everything," Max stated matter-of-factly, William nodding to confirm.

The blonde looked between them. "How do you know that?"  
  
With a small grin, Max held up her hand wiggling her fingers. "You wanted proof I could rewind time, I'm guessing this is good enough."  
  
"Wait, you mean you rewound already?"  
  
"Only about three minutes or so, and I suggest keeping your voice down a little. Joyce... well, Joyce doesn't like what William's about to say... saying that, neither do you," Max mumbled unable to meet the blonde's eyes.

"Uh, me... Oh, right..." He was caught off guard by the sudden shift of attention, clearing his throat. "I know what you asked Max to do Chloe"  
  
"Dad I..."  
  
He shook his head, cutting her off before. "I understand... If I was in your position.. .I'd want the same thing, but Max is right. This isn't her choice. What do you think is going to happen the second you're gone...? What do you think Max is going to do?" Chloe glanced over to the brunette who refused to meet her gaze, finding her fingers abnormally interesting. "She's gonna go back and change things back the way they were." Raising his hand to silence his daughter's protests he continued, "And that's ok. She doesn't belong here, Chloe. This isn't her world."

"So, what? She should just erase the last five years... Kill you?" Chloe asked, both shocked and frustrated by the suggestion.

"She's not killing me, Chloe... And if there's a chance for you to live a full healthy life, I'll take it... even if it cost me my life. No parent should ever bury their child," he mentioned sadly, voice breaking at the end of his sentence.

"Chloe... I don't even know how this works. When I go back I don't know what happens to this timeline... For all I know, it just carries on." Max hated not having answers to just basic yet essential questions. 

"You mean alternate realities?"  
  
"For every action, a new reality is created... maybe." From what Max had seen, that was painfully true. How many versions of herself were there now?

Giving a sad smile, William voiced his own opinion on the matter. "If that is the case, do you think it's fair for the Max that sent you those letters not having the chance to say goodbye herself? Even if it's not, I'd rather trade the last five years knowing that in another reality, you're alive and well. And you have Max with you, protecting you where I can't. The way it should be"

Sighing, Chloe gave her tentative agreement. "So, how are we gonna do this? If we do carry on when you're gone, it's gonna be a little weird for... the other you, waking up here."

Max let out a small sigh, nodding. "I've thought about that. I think it would be best if I was at least out the front when I go back... Not the first time I took a walk and ended up somewhere not knowing how I got there due to daydreaming." She smiled weakly.

"And I'll talk to your mom," William reassured. "If you're sure about this at least let her say goodbye first."

"Dad, mom will try and talk me out of it," Chloe pointed out, already having had the conversation multiple times.

He gave her a sad smile, blue eyes filled with sympathy and guilt. "She will, but... We've already had this conversation... more than once. If it's what you want, we won't stop you."

Shakily, Max got to her feet clutching the pancake photo in one hand, not really sure of what to say next. In a sense this was goodbye, but at the same time, she was saving Chloe, condemning William, destroying a family.

"Uh dad, can you give us a minute...?" Chloe asked, before adding as an afterthought, "No eavesdropping this time."  
  
Nodding, William turned and left the girls alone. "I need to talk to Joyce anyway. Wish me luck."  
  
Hearing her father's footsteps fade, Chloe exhaled. "It's all true then."  
  
Max nodded slowly. "You're the one person I never could lie to."  
  
"Never stopped you from trying..." Chloe added with a fond smile, "not that I couldn't see right through you."  
  
The young time traveler shrugged. "Girl's gotta try."

They fell into a brief silence, both knowing that Max would be leaving this timeline soon... and Chloe might be too, in a different way. After a moment or two, the blonde sighed and turned to her friend. "Max... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Do you think... there's a chance for... ya know, us?" The question was tinged with hopefulness.  
  
Max gave it some thought, realizing that she wasn't sure. "Uh, I dunno. I... Since I left Arcadia Bay, nothing's really made any sense to me. Then I came back, and this blue haired whirlwind entered my life again. Don't get me wrong, shit makes even less sense now, but... I think so. I think I want to find out."

Expression turning resolute, Chloe blurted out a quick and determined, "Kiss me."  
  
The demand made Max do a double take. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't make me double dare you... again." Her words were shakier than the first time.

This was one thing Max could do for this Chloe... and she wanted to. Whichever timeline she was in, Chloe was still Chloe. Looking behind her to double check William had actually gone like he said he would, Max moved closer to her paralyzed friend. Eyes connecting, a brief nod and she leaned in for a kiss. The first was a quick one to test the waters - like the one she and her Chloe shared, expect this time she didn't pull back - then she kissed Chloe properly. It was tender, filled with as much emotion as Max could muster. Even though this was still Chloe, it almost felt like cheating. After some time, Max pulled back and gently bumped her forehead against her friends, staying that way for a moment or two. She knew what might happen to this Chloe once she left and that broke her heart. Hopefully, she would find a reason to keep going.

"Max, do you love her... or me?" Chloe frowned, confused. "This time travel shit's complicated."

She had to give that question some thought, uncertain of the answer. "I... maybe? There's been so much going on for both of us, I... haven't really had much time to give it serious thought, and five years is a long time to make up for. Can't be done in three days. Besides, Chloe's got Rachel. Either, those two will figure it out when we find her or Chloe's gonna need lots of time to process and get over her. Not like I really get a look in under those conditions."

Chloe gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. "I don't know about that, Max. If your Chloe is anything like me, she'd be over the moon if you ever came to love her in that way. I don't know Rachel, so I have no idea how amazing a person she is - although with the whole Frank thing, sounds like she hurt... me pretty bad - or what she and your blue-haired Chloe have going, but I do know how I feel. Me and your Chloe, we share fourteen years of the same experiences. No matter how much changing either of us did in those five extra years - attitude, style, habits, whatever - some things don't change; unresolved feelings being one of them. Until you try, you never know what you might miss out on." Clearing her throat, she started the inevitable goodbye. "Now, get outta here. You got another girl that needs you."  
  
With a small nod, Max made her way to the door. "See you soon, Chloe."  
  
"Sooner than you think," she added sadly. "And Max Caulfield... Don't you forget about me."  
  
"Never." With that Max made her way through the house, taking the time to make a note of all the family photo's dotted around the place. If this reality was going to fade, she was going to make sure part of it carried on, even if it was just a memory.

Approaching the front door she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Planning on disappearing without saying goodbye."  
  
Wanting to cry, Max shook her head. "William... no. This is so fucked up. It's not fair."  
  
"Life's not fair, Max..." he replied, looking so much older all of a sudden, "but then again, you have the power to change things. Maybe not exactly how you want them, but for the better at least"  
  
"How is this better?"  
  
He gave her a small smile. "Because Chloe gets a chance at a full life."  
  
"But the price..."  
  
"May not be right, but it's one I am willing to pay, Max," William assured, wrapping the brunette in a hug.  
  
"Doesn't make it easy," Max replied returning the hug. This was the last time she would ever see him again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "I know. Look after my daughter, ya hear."  
  
"I will, and I'll protect her with my life," Max promised, determined to keep it.  
  
"And a little extra it would seem."  
  
"As long as I have this, I swear I'll keep her safe," Max said determinedly, staring at her hand as they broke their hug.  
  
Exiting the house, she turned to face family home. Willaim was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "Oh and Max, tell Chloe I'll always love her, and I'm sorry."  
  
"I will" Max nodded back. Turning her focus to the pancake picture, she focused.

Just as before history re-wrote itself, erasing five years that should never have existed. When Max came to, she was in Chloe's bedroom. There she was, sat at the desk, blue hair and all. Too relieved, Max launched herself at the older girl, hugging her. "Chloe… you're alive. Yes!" 

"Whoa! Down, Max! You get one kiss," she paused, correcting herself, "well three technically because you're a time cheat, and now you're all over me…"

"I'm just… I'm just-I'm so glad you're here!" Max answered. There had never been a truer statement than that.

"You sound high, but thanks for the morning grope," the bluenette mentioned with the slightest hint of confusion. "Since we were up all night playing 'CSI: Arcadia Bay,' I was still spaced out here, trying to put all this info together. Max, did you forget we've gone over this? I hope you weren't messing around with time while I was sleeping..."

"Not anymore. I'm just spaced out, too." _Welcome back to the real world, Max… I don't think I can ever tell Chloe about what happened._  Max wandered over to the investigation board - made out of their childhood cardboard drawing that had been outside before. "So close, yet so far away. We have to do three main things."

"Right... uh, what things?"

They reviewed what they had to do: decipher Frank's logbook, get Nathan's phone and snoop around David's mancave. _I can't abuse this level of my rewind power… It's way too dangerous, and I need to navigate the present without messing up the past._ With that in mind, Max headed downstairs... straight into David. He seemed resigned to his fate, leaving her with one final ominous message: "Don't you wonder off into the dark..."

With him out of the picture, getting the stuff she needed from the garage was so much easier. Where David's car had once been there were some lockers. Max managed to get one open, hitting the jackpot. The blue folder she found had maps, notes, coordinates and photos, all useful. She called Chloe down, sharing her findings. Before they headed back to Blackwell, there was something Max had to do - go and see Kate.

When they got to the hospital, Chloe waited outside while she went to see Kate. Of course, the blonde was delighted to see Max, giving her a huge hug and apologizing. "I thought I'd never see you again. I feel so ridiculous... I'm so sorry."

So happy to see Kate safe, Max smiled. "Kate, listen to me… you have nothing to be sorry about. Other people do. You don't know how happy I am to see you. You look awesome. Is it a stupid question if I ask how you're doing?"

"Now that you're here, I'm doing even better," Kate added with her own smile. "I'm so grateful to you for coming up to the roof to talk me down… Max, I felt so lost and alone… but when I saw how much you cared, how hard you were trying… it made me realize I wasn't alone. Thank you."

"Kate, there are so many people who love you and want to help you."

Kate nodded in agreement. "I know. You should see all the letters and postcards. I gave most of the flowers to the other patients here because they need the more than me. I'm keeping the balloons, though. One of the nurses gave me some pen and paper so I could do some drawings."

"I love your illustrations."

"They got kind of dark for a while," Kate mentioned sadly, "but I have an idea for a new children's book about bullying… I was thinking of having some photographs in there too."

Max was so glad to see her motivated for this future project. "I hope that's a subtle hint that you'll let me take the photographs for the book…"

"Was that subtle? You better take the pictures, Max." After briefly talking about her family, the 'get well soon' notes - she even got one from Victoria - and planning a teashop tour of Portland, their attention turned to the more serious topic, Nathan Prescott.

"I want you to know that I am this close to getting all the info I need about Nathan…"

"Nathan Prescott has to pay for what he did. And we have to stop him from hurting anybody else." Kate eagerly offered her help finding out Nathan's room number. "Now it's time for Nathan to watch out for us..."

Glancing back at the door, Max decided it was time to get back to it. "I have to get back to our mission. You don't know how much it means to see you again."

"I do. That's why I love you, Max. And thanks for taking care of my bunny. Tell Alice I'll see her soon."

With that, Max rejoined Chloe and they left for Blackwell. Asking around, they deduced Nathan wasn't here so continued on to the boy's dorm. Kate texted her Nathan's room number almost on cue. Leaving Chloe on guard, she found the room in question and broke the lock with a nearby fire extinguisher, rewinding the damage. His room was dark and oppressive, disturbing posters lining the walls. She snooped around in one of his drawers, immediately regretting it. There was a note - definitely Chloe's handwriting - alongside a photo of her balled up on the floor, looking totally out of it. This must be the incident Chloe told her about up near the lighthouse. _'Oh my god… Chloe… Oh, Chloe.'_

Taking a shaky breath, she continued her search. She noticed weird scratch marks on the floor, suggesting the couch had been moved. There was a plastic wallet taped to the back, containing a phone. Before he could come back, Max returned the couch to its previous position and left. She met up with Chloe, showing her what she had found. Unfortunately, it was then that Nathan Prescott decided to put in an appearance. He was... less than pleased to see them.

Before he could do anything, Warren swooped in to save the day, beating him to a pulp - retaliation for before when Nathan had head butted him on Monday. Max pulled him off, Chloe grabbing the gun he had dropped in the confusion. He sobbed, apologized and begged. It was pretty pathetic. After thanking Warren, they moved onto their next target - Frank Bowers.

They sat in Chloe's truck for a few moments, gathering their thoughts. Chloe broke the silence. "There was no way we could have guessed this is what would happen to us when we grew up."

"I'm looking forward to the day when we can just go on a road trip to Portland."

"Fuck yeah. You, me…" Chloe paused, expression turning wistful, "and Rachel."

"Absolutely. So let's play this cool, okay? Just talk to Frank so we can get that code for the book from him. That's all." For once, it would be nice if things went smoothly.

They had brought the 'handicapped fund' money along to pay off Chloe's debt. After a lot of time manipulation - choosing the right words was surprisingly difficult - Frank gave up his client list. _'That was cool Frank gave up the code to help us. Rachel must have seen something good in him.'_

Now they had the last piece of the puzzle, they returned to Chloe's room and connected the dots, crossreferencing David's co-ordinates and photos, Frank's client list, and Nathan's texts. Everything pointed to one location - an old barn not so surprisingly owned by a Prescott. When Max suggested going to the police or getting Warren to help, Chloe shot her down. "It's just the two of us. Nobody else. And I'm not scared at all. You have the power. I feel like we're this close to finding Rachel… We have to find her, Max."

Aware of her limits, Max sighed and went along with it. "We will. But remember, my power isn't infinite. We still have to be careful. Do you hear, Chloe?"

"Yes, sir."

They set off for the barn, pulling up outside. When they got out and checked the front door, there were fresh tire tracks. With that way padlocked, Max went around the side and found a loose panel. When she and Chloe got inside, they began investigating. The straw covered floorboards creaked under Max's foot, dust particles visible in the sunlight. When she came across a suspicious pile of straw she moved it with her foot, uncovering a padlocked trapdoor. Again, with some time manipulation, she managed to brute force it open.

The trapdoor led to a thick safe-style door. Exchanging uncertain glances, Max and Chloe descended the short flight of stairs to the door. Remembering a scrap of paper that had some number on she hadn't ended up using, Max punched them into the worn keypad, the door opening to reveal an underground bunker stocked for the apocalypse. There was so much food and water stashed here, crazy amounts. The main section of the bunker had a bunch of creepy, disturbing art. A white photo backdrop was set up at the back, surrounded by expensive photo equipment. 

A cupboard behind the computer desk caught Max's attention. She opened it, finding a collection of red binders, each marked with a name. How many... fifteen at least. Three of them stood out more than the rest: Victoria, Kate, and Rachel. Taking them out, Max placed them on the desk and Chloe came over to investigate. Victoria's was empty, Kate's... wasn't. And neither was Rachel's. Those last two binders were filled to the brim with sick and twisted photos, the two girls tied up and positioned for the photos. Kate looked so drugged up and Rachel... she was awake for some, pissed.

Chloe turned pale as she looked at the photos. "Rachel… This… this can't be real… These are all… these are posed shots, right? Right?"

"Chloe. Look at her face. She's… out of it," Max pointed out.

Shaking her head, the bluenette tried to come up with another explanation than the grimly obvious. "Maybe… maybe Nathan paid her a shitload of cash to do this. She probably would have."

"I don't think so." Max frowned, examining one of the photos. Nathan was in it, too. "Why is he putting her in the ground like that? Where…?" 

"The junkyard! Max, we have to find that spot, now! Then we can see what he did… There's no way she's dead. No way! She posed for those pictures, Max. I know, please… let's go," Chloe begged, not waiting for an answer.

They jumped into Chloe's truck, speeding to the Junkyard. Chloe seemed to know where she was going, getting on her hands and knees when she reached the right spot and digging. Max helped her, reeling a few seconds later."That smell…"

"Rachel… Oh, Rachel, no, no! Please, not her!" It was all too much. Chloe turned back and threw her guts up. "Rachel… why…?"

Max went to comfort her as best she could. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry…"

"I loved her so much… How can she be dead?" Chloe cried, sobs wracking her body. "What kind of world does this? Who does this?"

Later, they drove back to Blackwell to find Nathan, and warn Victoria about the Dark Room. Chloe obviously wanted vengeance, to tear Nathan to shreds for what he did. Armed with David's gun, she got out and stormed towards the pool building where the Vortex Club party was being held. On the way, Max noticed there were TWO moons, totally not normal. Not caring much, Chloe continued with purpose.

They bumped into Warren along the way, who insisted on taking a photo with Max. Chloe didn't wait around, heading inside. With Warren satisfied, Max pressed ahead into the main section of the pool, asking Stella - who was on door duty - if she'd seen Chloe; she had. When she got inside, she was hit by flashing strobe lighting, a heavy bassline and the unpleasant smell of sweat and weed. Not wasting any time, she asked around to see if anyone knew where Nathan was - nobody did.

She managed to get into the VIP section and saw Victoria, who seemed surprised to see her there. Of course, the blonde was hostile and given the circumstances, Max didn't put up with any bullshit. They talked about Kate and Nathan, Max doing her best to keep the conversation borderline civil. The last thing she needed was more enemies.

"Victoria, listen to me… your life is in serious danger. I know Nathan is your friend, but he is truly unstable and dangerous. He did drug Kate at that party so he could take her some place… dark," Max warned, hoping she would take her seriously.

Unfortunately, Victoria didn't seem to believe her. "What? Nice try, Max. But I don't believe you. And why would he do that?"

"That I don't know yet. But it was enough to make Kate want to die…" Max paused, hating that Kate's death had so nearly been reality. "And I think you're next."

"Max, that is crazy," Victoria replied, "Nathan is like one of my best friends. Yes, he takes serious meds, but that's not his fault. His family treats him like a total freak, just because he has little meltdowns."

"They're not little anymore," Max insisted, desperate to make her understand the danger she was in. "They're deadly. I don't care if you hate me or not, but you have to believe me."

"You could have been a major bitch to me when I got hit with that paint… and I deserved it." Victoria thought that over, sighing. "Max, I don't hate you… I actually think you're one of the coolest people at Blackwell… Weird, but cool. You just don't know it yet. Maybe I'm jealous because you don't give a shit what anybody thinks. And I do. To be honest, Nathan has been freaking me out lately… He's not here and I haven't seen him."

Suggesting that Victoria should stick close to her friends, Max left to find Chloe. Realizing he wasn't here, the pair turned to leave, bumping into Mark Jefferson before they could escape. He didn't seem to know where Nathan was either, heading to the stage to announce the winner of the 'Everyday Heroes' contest, Victoria. Once they got outside, Chloe's phone went off with a text from Nathan, saying the nobody would ever find Rachel once he was done. Quickly, they raced to the junkyard and Rachel's shallow grave. She was still there.

Suddenly, Max felt a sharp sting in her neck, her rewind powers refusing to work as she collapsed to the ground. She tried to warn Chloe... all too late. She was shot through the forehead, falling beside Rachel's grave. Footsteps shuffled closer to Max as she desperately tried to undo the past minute or two in vain. Her fallen phone's flashlight illuminated the face of her assailant...

...Mark Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day left, And that's the hard one.
> 
> At worst, its gonna be a re-tell of what ya know, fair warning, But after that stuff gets really real.
> 
> And yes we went for more feels :P


	8. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so due to the nature of this fic, You guys are getting a double dose.
> 
> THis is Friday, (Mostly darkroom stuff) Leading up to the clifftop, It's just a condensed version of events for those that might not know the original story.
> 
> So feel free to skip to the next chapter, if you know it, you won't miss anything.

** Friday **

On regaining consciousness, Max realized she was tied up in a chair in the Dark Room. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Victoria lying on the ground, totally out of it. Calling out to Victoria and then for anyone to help, she managed to get her right leg free. Stretching, she pulled a wheeled cart closer, using one of her pictures to travel back in time.

When she woke, Jefferson was standing over her, taking messed up photos of her half-conscious form - muttering about purity, innocence and other seriously creepy shit. She tried to move, getting shouted at for fucking up his shot as well as mentioning Rachel and Chloe briefly, threatening Max with death. Annoyed that she was moving too much, he moved the wheeled cart over to give her another dose. She kicked out, knocking a bottle onto his work. Enraged, and also a little impressed, he jabbed the syringe into her neck with Max struggling till the very end.

_'Oh, Jesus... I can't believe that happened. So sick.'_ She heard Victoria groan and shuffle. Understandably, she was panicked about her situation, groggily mumbling confused apologies and pleas. Max did her best to calm the blonde down - feeling guilty about being responsible for her ending up here because she went to Mr. Jefferson for help after getting warned about Nathan. Choosing another photo, she focused and jumped in.

This time, she was still tied to the chair, Jefferson in front of her setting up his camera on a tripod. Victoria was propped up on the couch, out for the count. He started rambling about how he actually chose Max as the winner of the 'Everyday Heroes' contest and ranted on about his motivations. "Simply put, I'm obsessed with the idea of capturing that moment innocence evolves into corruption. That shift from black to white to gray… and beyond. Most models are cynical. They lose their naivete. However, some Blackwell students carry their hope and optimism with them like… an aura. And those lucky few become my models… my subjects." 

He wasn't fazed by Max's threat of future comeuppance for his crimes, confident the Prescotts would take the fall. To do this, he had manipulated Nathan, the Prescott fortune providing him with a stage - the Dark Room - and the means, aka drugs, to act on his sick obsession. 

Disgusted by this, the young time traveler was quick to correct him. "Rachel Amber was your victim, not your 'subject'."

"Oh… Rachel Amber…" He exhaled deeply, shaking his head slowly. "That's the real tragedy. Nathan thought he could be an artist like me… Instead, the dumbass gave her an overdose."

Sick and tired of hearing his conceited and twisted monologue, Max snapped. "Chloe and Rachel… you killed both of them!"

"They're fucking together in heaven right now. Is that what you want to hear?" he replied, voice low as his expression darkened.

Still trying to understand, Max managed a confused, "Why? Why?!"

"Why? Why?" he repeated mockingly. "Start listening to me, you dumb cunt!" The moment of anger faded back to eerie calm. "I'm sorry, Max. That was not cool. Anyway… Rachel is dead. But no tears, Los Angeles would have killed her anyway. So, look at this as a favor."

He then revealed how Nathan had inadvertently killed Rachel in an attempt to mimic him... and that he had murdered the young boy for his numerous amateur fuck ups. 

With his full evil exposed, Max's expression shifted to a rage-fueled desire for vengeance. "You are an amateur. Look at the trail of death you left behind. You can't blame all this on Nathan. I don't care what you do to me. You're going to die, motherfucker. For Chloe, and Rachel, and everybody else."

Not taking her seriously, he shrugged off the threat. That was when Max noticed her diary - a possible escape from this hell. When she asked about it, he brought it over and threw it on the floor, her Monday selfie visible. Using it, she photo jumped back to Monday in the photography class. Answering Jefferson's question with ease, she dropped David a text about the Dark Room once class was over.

_'Time to change time. First, let's make it real easy to capture Mark Jefferson. I have to warn David about Jefferson and the Dark Room. For once, David… I'm praying you'll overreact to this as much as everything else… and take Jefferson down fast.'_

**[Mr. Madsen. You're after Rachel Amber. Mark Jefferson is guilty. His Dark Room is under the Prescotts' farmhouse. You know the location. He's sick and dangerous. Stop him.]**

Sending the message, she deleted it from her phone and approached the front of the class. _'You wanted me to enter the contest, asshole. So, maybe I'll be going to San Francisco. And Jefferson… you'll be going to prison.'_ She felt the familiar ooze of blood from her nose. _'The past within the past… Am I pushing myself too hard? It doesn't matter what happens to me… I have to save Chloe!'_

On the way, she checked in on Kate and made sure she knew that Max was there for her. After sharing a hug, the brunette interrupted Victoria's conversation with him, putting her firmly in her place by appealing to her better nature much to the blonde's shock. Confused, she left the classroom. Trying hard to keep her composure, Max handed over her photo and history rewrote itself: Jefferson was caught, Rachel found and Max headed to San Francisco with Principal Wells for winning the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. She had a brief moment of lucidity on the plane, in between realities - getting another nosebleed before she shot forward to the Zeitgeist Gallery.

As she examined her own photo hung on the wall, she got another sudden vision of the oncoming storm. Worried, she ran downstairs to avoid people and noticed she had a ton of missed calls from Chloe. She rang back, hearing the whipping wind and the bluenette's panic. "Max! Holy shit, man! Your vision! It's… it's true! You saw the tornado, it's coming!"

"What? Oh no… Chloe, where are you?" Max asked, confused and concerned. 

"I'm so fucking scared! I'm… I'm by the beach, I'm stuck in the…" Chloe's voice cut out, abruptly ending the call. _'Oh my God, the tornado was real… I didn't fix shit! Chloe will die… Arcadia Bay is gonna be destroyed… There has to be a way to stop this… for good.'_ She ran to her own contest entry, traveling back to the day she took it in her dorm room. Pushing through the pain and blood, she noticed the distorted swirling mass of red and white surrounding her. Confused, she grabbed the photo from the camera resting on a tripod and tore it up. "Sorry, San Francisco... Chloe comes first."

This time, she ended back up in the Dark Room. "Oh, fuck!"

Jefferson was there again, grabbing her head to wipe away the blood now dripping from her nose. Victoria wasn't there this time, already dealt with, and he had burned her diary out of frustration from her destroying the 'Everyday Heroes' contest entry. The lights flickered from the storm raging outside the bunker as he offhandedly commented about her shifts in behavior over the week. Done with his lecture, he went to retrieve the final dose. Panicked, Max tried to get out of it... but he wasn't listening.

Just as he was about to inject her, David Madsen came to save the day. After getting hit and shot a few times, Max managed to distract Jefferson long enough to give him a chance to deck the creepy bastard. Untying Max, David made sure to restrain Jefferson. Recalling the photo Warren had taken of them before the party and failing to get a signal on her phone, she grabbed Jefferson's car keys, as well as gathering together Victoria's bracelet and Chloe's tri-bullet necklace.

Finally, she checked in on David, who mentioned how he had suspected both Jefferson and Nathan of something for a while and expressed his guilt over Kate. Max apologized for ganging up on him at Chloe's house, and he admitted that he probably deserved it. He seemed to really care about Joyce and Chloe but found it difficult to show it.

Sighing, he gave her a questioning look. "So, where is Chloe?"

Unable to lie, Max told him the truth. He was beside himself, shooting Jefferson in the head in his grief. After, he sat on the floor and rested his head in his arms. Not really wanting to leave him alone but unable to get him to come with her, Max thanked him before heading outside to call Warren. He did have the photo and he was holed up in the Two Whales. While driving, she let a voice message she received last night from Nathan.

"Max, it's… it's Nathan," the voice she almost didn't recognize managed between tears. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt Kate or Rachel, or… didn't want to hurt anybody. Everybody… used me. Mr. Jefferson… is coming for me now. All this shit will be over soon. Watch out, Max… He wants to hurt you next. Sorry."

Max made it to the center of town, helping a few people along the way to the diner. Arcadia Bay was in ruins: overturned vehicles, damaged structures, exposed electrics, fire, people fleeing. Watching the Two Whales blow up once, she dumped sand on the leaked line of gas leading up to the building before entering inside. Warren, Joyce, and Frank were there. 

The drug dealer looked worse for wear, battered and bruised. Feeling sorry for him, Max gave him the bad news about Rachel. He didn't take it well, especially after realizing he had sold the drugs that killed her. Joyce obviously asked after Chloe and David. The young time traveler was vague on the former and sympathetic on the latter, mentioning his heroic rescue and encouraging her to give him a second chance. Finally, she spoke with Warren, mentioning her powers and a very brief summary of the events leading up to this point. He seemed to think her powers had something to do with the storm. Handing the photo over, he gave Max a hug before she focused and traveled back to Thursday evening.

When she saw Chloe alive again, Max launched herself at the bluenette, which confused the hell out of her. Before the blue-haired punk could disappear beyond the photo boundaries, the brunette stopped her. She named Jefferson as the mastermind and mentioned that Nathan was dead, getting a skeptical response.

Letting the tears fall now, she briefly described her ordeal. "Chloe… Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me. I was tied up in his bunker. You have no idea what hell I went through to get back here… but I couldn't let you die. You brought me back here, and I can't lose you again. I won't!"

Shock took over Chloe's expression as she listened. "Oh… Max. I'm… I'm so sorry… I was the one who dragged you into all this shit… Nobody, especially you, should have to go through that… Now we have to stop Jefferson... with one bullet."

Desperate to deter her, Max revealed the existence of the alternate timeline. "I fucked up, Chloe. I wanted to make things right, but everything turned out wrong. I was able to go back in time… to the last day William was alive. I stopped him from leaving, but… But you ended up in a car crash instead."

"You saw my dad again?" the bluenette managed, voice thick with emotion. 

Wincing at the memory, Max recalled the horrifying experience, voice getting more and more shaky along the way. "You… you were completely paralyzed. And you were in pain. You were slowly dying, and you… you asked me to… end your life. I... I ended up telling you about all the time travel shit instead. William overheard. He... was so ready to give up his life for you, Chloe. Didn't even hesitate."

Chloe was understandably shocked by this bombshell. "God, Max… That's... fucked up..."

"All of this is," she replied softly. "But... it'd be even more fucked up without you here."

Taking her by the shoulders, the bluenette eased her concerns. "The important thing is that we're together again."

"You're right. That's why you should come with me so we can stay together… and stay alive." Briefly outlining her plan, aka. letting David know about the Dark Room and hiding out until Jefferson was caught, they left hand in hand. When Max finally came to, she realized where they were - at the lighthouse. Giving Chloe a hug, the pair stood with the tornado in the background. "Oh, you're alive! You're alive, oh… Both of us! I did so much to bring you back, Chloe… and it worked. It actually worked. You're with me again."

"It looks like even fate doesn't want us apart." Chloe managed a smile, her skin and clothes drenched with rain. "And… you traveled through multiple realities just to… save my ungrateful ass over and over. I hope it was worth it, but... I don't blame you for wanting me out of your life, after all my drama."

"Come on. I'm the official Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay this week. Just look at what my powers have caused in… just a short time. I mean… I'm nobody," Max mumbled, insecure.

Chloe shook her head, correcting her. "You're Max-fucking-Caulfield, Time Warrior. Even if you weren't, you're kind and caring. Nobody could have a better best friend… Nobody. You didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it did. You need to accept how awesome you are."

"Maybe I willed it subconsciously, or something." After the week she had experienced, anything was possible. "I always wanted my life to be special… an adventure… but not without you. And it didn't happen until I moved back here, so… without you, my powers wouldn't even exist."

"Then for whatever scientific, mystical reason, that we'll obviously never figure out… We were meant to be together at this exact moment in history. I have to think that Rachel was somewhere behind the scenes, fighting for justice…" Chloe finished, glancing back over at the storm.

Getting a quick summary of how they got up near the lighthouse - by Max's own suggestion - the young time traveler collapsed, Chloe there the catch her before she hit the ground. "I've got your back, Max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone probably knows the details of the nightmare sequence, we'll skip over it for the purposes of this fic so we can get to the good stuff.


	9. Goodbyes Aren't Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the good stuff
> 
> Or the start of

_When Max 'woke' she found herself in a living hell. Back in the photography classroom on Monday, forced to speak with the man who had hurt and killed so many, words she would **never** say. The scenery shifted to the dorm corridor, Kate blaming her, saying she hadn't been a good friend. Next, a horror maze filled with people who had caused her harm, or had been perceived threats at one time - particularly Jefferson and Nathan. Chilling taunts and comments based on her own fear. Then, her insecurities about Chloe, that she wasn't good enough. And finally, she ended up in the Two Whales Diner, everyone begging her to save them from the storm._

_One person in particular caught her attention... herself sat at one of the booths. "Who... who are you?"_

_"Holy shit, are you cereal? I'm you, dumbass," the other Max snapped in response. "Or I'm one of many Maxes you've left behind…"_

_"Can you get me out of here?" She was desperate to escape this nightmare._

_That earned her a scoff. "Oh, so you want help? Thought you could control everybody and everything, huh? Twist time around your fingers?"_

_"I tried to help… I only wanted to do the right thing," Max protested weakly._

_Her counterpart's expression darkened, shaking her head. "You only helped them die, Max. Over and over... you're not a hero. No, you're a bringer of suffering and death. A Grim Reaper. Guess you're not-so-mysterious penpal's name makes sense, huh? Even when naming yourself, you could see it. Maybe you thought it was funny, an inside joke."_

_"I... we don't know who Reap is..." the young time traveler replied. All they had were theories, with little way of testing them._

_"Oh, come on. It's so fucking obvious. Who else could it possibly be? Another time traveler?" the other Max asked, exasperated. "As far as we're concerned, you're the only one. And, what possible reason could anyone other than you have to save someone like Chloe?"_

_Max frowned, not sure what she was getting at. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"The only reason you're trying so hard is that you have an ulterior motive - you're 'crushing hard' and you want her to like you back, force her if you have to." Her tone was mocking, eyes rolling at the ridiculousness of Max's behavior. "It's why you let her walk all over you. Chloe doesn't care about you. Why would she? You abandoned her for five fucking years and when you arrive back on the scene, she dies every five seconds. Talk about an omen of bad luck. Nobody other than you would fuck everything up to save her," the other Max explained, voice filled with bitter resentment._

_"Stop it!" Max demanded, shaking now._

_"Oooh, that touched a nerve. Getting too close to the truth?" the other Max sneered. "You can delude yourself all you like, but it won't do you any good. Keeping Chloe alive will get us all killed... oh hell, speak of the devil," she muttered as the door to the diner swung open._

_Chloe stomped inside, sliding into the opposite side of the other Max's booth. "_ _Dude, do not even fuck with her head! She knows what we went through this week and you don't! There's no way you can break our team! This is reality!"_

 _With that, the diner dematerialized, replaced with a dark void. Dotted along a narrow path were snapshots of Max and Chloe's journey together this week. The lighthouse provided a guiding beam as the brunette wandered along the museum of still images, heart aching at points. Once she reached the end - Chloe helping her unconscious form up the cliff path - she faded back into her body._  

* * *

A few seconds later, Max woke up from her living nightmare - all her insecurities and fears combined into one horrifying experience, Jefferson heavily involved in her mind's torturous re-imagination of the events leading up to now and more. She was soaked through to the skin, full body weight resting against Chloe. Knees buckling, they both collapsed to the ground, rain and wind lashing their skin.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief when she realized the brunette was awake, helping her to her feet. Max stared out over the waters, eyes zeroing in on the swirling tornado headed straight for Arcadia. "This is my storm, I caused this... I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that, I actually did alter the course of... everything. All I really created was just death and destruction."

Watching her pace, Chloe grabbed hold of her. "Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power, you didn't ask for it... and you saved me... which had to happen, all of it did... Except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing." She hesitated, watching Max's gaze wander back over to the oncoming storm as she fished out Monday's butterfly photo from her pocket. "Max... This is the only way."

Blue eyes zeroed in on the photo, a reminder of their explosive reunion. "I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago."

 "You could use that photo, to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All it would take is for me to... to..." Instead of continuing, she covered her hands with her face, stifling a sob.

"Fuck that, no no way!" Max shouted as she realized what Chloe was suggesting. "You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me."

"I know. You proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it... I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live though... and she did.She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner... Even my step... father deserves her alive. There are so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me..." the bluenette faltered, tears falling thick and fast now.  
  
"Don't say that... I won't trade you." Max refused to do that. No way in hell was she going to let Chloe die after everything they had been through.

"You're not trading me," Chloe corrected softly. "Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate... Max, you finally came back to me this week, and... you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality... all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."

Looking at her best friend, Max slowly shook her head. "Chloe... I can't make this choice..."  
  
"No, Max... you're the only one who can."

The young time traveler's brain short-circuited, trying to make sense of the situation they had found themselves in. What had Chloe done to deserve death? What had Max done to justify this crushing defeat? Was it her punishment for abandoning her friend for five years? To be alone forever, only left with a bunch of what ifs? What about the letters? Reap, whoever they were, had guaranteed they would get out of this. Yet, here they were, staring down the mother of tornados while she clutched to their only get out of jail free card... one that had a price much too large to pay. 

Steadying her resolve, Chloe prepared herself for the decision. "Max, it's time."

"Wh... what did you say?" Max asked, feeling a snag at the back of her mind like she'd forgotten something. More than possible with this crazy week.

"I said it's time," the bluenette repeated. "We have to save everybody okay, and you'll make those fucker's pay..."

"Time... it's time," the brunette mumbled, much to Chloe's confusion.

Wracking her brain, those words set off a bunch of alarm bells in her mind. She had forgotten something very important. With a crack of thunder, she remembered and began frantically searching her pockets. She breathed a sigh of relief as her fingers brushed against the long, rusted key she'd found in Rachel's clothes on Wednesday.

Frowning, Chloe watched her take out the key and examine the piece of card attached to it. "Max..."

Managing a smile, Max held up the tethered card. Across the middle was the familiar name of their guide, Reap. On the other were the words, 'When it's time...'

The bluenette's eyes widened at the message. "No fucking way. That's impossible."

"After everything we've been through and you're still using that word," the brunette muttered, attention drawn to the rundown shed-like structure on the other side of the cliff. Staggering over she Jammed the key in the lock and tried to turn it. No dice. She slammed her fist against the door, letting out a frustrated scream as she fell to her knees in the cold, wet mud.

Alarmed, Chloe walked over to her as she glanced back towards the devastation rapidly approaching the Bay. "Max... we're running out of time."

Max scoffed dryly at her friend's choice of words. "Chloe, don't you get it? I LITERALLY have all the time in the world. Rewind powers, remember? I won't give up. I made a promise and I can't..." Her voice caught in her throat, thought refusing to translate to speech. Blue eyes met, the brunette steeling her nerve. "I... I love you, Chloe Price."

Those words hit the bluenette like a punch to the gut, winding her. She wondered if maybe she'd misheard, but Max's eyes told her otherwise. Out of everything her friend could have said right now, those three particular words might just be the worst given the situation. How was she supposed to react to that? Suddenly, staring down the barrel of a gun or facing down a gargantuan supernatural tornado didn't seem like the scariest possibilities anymore. Sorting out and admitting feelings - and ultimately getting hurt by them - that was  _much_ scarier.

"That's... not fair, Max. You can't drop a bombshell like that when you're about to re-write history," she finally managed, dazed.

That made the brunette let out a half-sigh, half-laugh as she stared at the key in her hand. "None of this is fair, Chloe. And it definitely doesn't make sense, but... I have to believe there's a way out of this."

"Maybe Reap was wrong," Chloe suggested gently.

Max shook her head, once again wondering about the identity of their mysterious helper. They had to be a time traveler, there was no other explanation as to how they knew everything. "No, they haven't led us astray yet. Everything has been spot on, like freakily accurate. And Reap said we BOTH make it through this week... together."

"And we have, Max. We're both here, end of the week... but maybe this is as far as I go," she theorized with a weak smile, facade faltering as her eyes met Max's pleading expression.

"I can't believe that..." the brunette mumbled, cutting herself off as she turned to look at the old lighthouse. The old door caught her eye, forcing her to her feet to try the key there. Once again, she inserted the key into a lock, holding her breath. Chloe joined her just in time to hear the subtle click as the door creaked open. Relieved, Max turned to her blue-haired friend and held out her hand. "Still think this is as far as you go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell is Reap
> 
>  
> 
> Any guesses, leave a comment :D
> 
> Peace out


	10. Inside the Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANITY WARNING
> 
> As a warning: this chapter will be a serious mindfuck in places.
> 
> Onward's to answers :D

**Inside the Lighthouse**

Entering the lighthouse, both girls worked together to force the door shut against the howling winds. It took considerable effort, but they managed it between them - like they had everything this week. Once done, they let out relieved sighs, locking the door once more to block out the harsh weather.

"Not gonna lie, I'm glad to be outta that," Chloe commented as she shook a few raindrops from her skin and hair like a dog. It didn't help much.

Max found a light switch and flicked it on, both of them squinting and blinking at the dim light coming from several bulbs dotted on the walls of the round room. To her right, there was a spiral staircase following the curve of the wall high up into the lighthouse. On her left were a bunch of old wooden crates of varying shapes and sizes, bits of fabric, wire and other scraps inside. Dust covered the old flagstone floor, mostly undisturbed. A draft seeped through the gap under the door, the hinges rattling as the storm raged outside. At the far side of the room stood a rickety table and stool. There were three items on the table from what she could see - a fist-sized gray stone in the middle and two things rolled up either side.

Approaching the table, Max couldn't help but grin when she realized what the rolled items were - two dry hoodies. Picking one up, she tossed it to the bluenette with a raised eyebrow, an 'I told you so' if there ever was one. "I'd say this one's for you... unless you think I need to wear both."

"Okay, I get it. I'm supposed to be here," Chloe conceded, peeling off her soaked jacket and shirt. Wiping as much of the water as she could from her skin, she pulled the hoodie over her head. It was a simple navy blue with a large C on the front - yet another 'sign' in Max's eyes that Chloe was supposed to be here. Not really her style, but at least it was warm and dry.

Max simply smirked, stripping off her wet shirt. While changing into her own beige hoodie with a matching M on the front, she could feel the bluenette's eyes on her, suddenly making her very self-conscious. Biting her lip, she wondered what Chloe was thinking now. After what had happened outside - the blue-haired punk had just been confessed to by her childhood best friend she hadn't seen in five years in the middle of a fucking storm literally moments ago - Max had no clue why she was staring. Clearly, Chloe did care about her, both as a friend and... other things, but love was a whole different level. They'd only been back together a week, and then there was the complicated 'Rachel' situation to take into account. Not the best timing... not like she'd had much of a choice, though. It was a 'now or never' kind of situation.

As for Chloe, she didn't even realize she was staring until she caught Max's eye, instantly shifting her gaze to a spot on the wall. What Max had said outside swirled in her mind. In a way, she was happy to hear it. Scratch that, she was really happy. Over the years, she had always wonder if maybe there had been something between them, both too young and devastated by loss when the brunette left for Seattle to explore further. Feelings like that didn't just suddenly appear from nowhere, they took time. And while it had caused a lot of pain, it had brought joy too. If they both survived this, hopefully it would continue to. She didn't want to get ahead of herself, though. There was still a distinct chance they would have to use that butterfly photo to fix everything.

"So, uh, now what?" the bluenette asked, clearing her throat.

Still trying to calm herself down from earlier, Max walked over to the table and noticed the yellowed, dusty envelope marked 'third and final'. "Well, there happens to be another letter. Wonder who it could be from?" she asked with a sarcastic grin.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Chloe shrugged. "Couldn't tell you."

Exhaling, Max perched herself on the table and opened the letter. Chloe joined her, hoisting herself up. Eyes widened in unison as they read the first line of the letter, speechless and stunned.

**_Hi Mom & Momma,_ **

**_Damn, it feels so much better to write it like that. Surprise!_**

It took them a full minute to process that line, Chloe frowning while Max's mouth hung open. They exchanged tentative, confused glances. Instead of speaking, they continued to read. That first greeting line already gave them a ton of questions.

**_First thing's first, I know things look pretty dire. Not gonna sugar coat it, Arcadia Bay gets pretty fucked up. And there are, will be, have been casualties. Urgh, my past AND future, your present and future... insert brain melt._** **_On the plus side, Momma, Nanna Joyce is ok. Little worse for wear but she's ok. David, Auntie Torie, and Kate are gonna be fine, too. Oh, was that a spoiler? Maybe just a teensy one. Then again, this whole letter is a spoiler, ain't it?_ ** **_Oh, you HAVE to go to Torie's 21st birthday. Let's just say that, from what I've heard, the morning after kinda tells the whole story with those two. So, that's something to look forward to._ **

"Well, shit," Chloe eventually managed, finding it almost impossible to imagine what this letter was implying. 

"Kate... and Victoria..." Max muttered to herself, still stuck on the first line. This was yet another bombshell.

**_Words can't express just how much I've missed you guys. Feels like forever since we last spoke. Well, from my point of view it's been about three years at the point of writing this letter. In reality, we've never spoken. Hell, technically I don't even exist at this point in time for you, but I kinda do... or have until fairly recently._** **_That is so weird to think about. I do exist, I don't exist, but will exist, and have existed all at the same time. Mom, I can confirm that time travel really does screwy things to your head._ **

"Yeah, no shit," the young time traveler sighed, already lost. Even a sci-fi nerd like Warren would get confused by all this.

Chloe, who was probably more acquainted with the sciences than Max, also found herself puzzling over the cryptic riddle. 

**_If you thought all that was confusing, make sure you're sitting down now. Truth is, I'm stuck in the past; a permanent loop. Time literally won't let me go forward. So, all I can do is live the same few days over and over. Every damn path I take leads me to the same destination. It's seriously frustrating. Sound familiar?_ **

**_Well, it should. Mom, you were the one who warned me never to go back to this point, and I did the exact opposite. And no, this isn't pointless teen rebellion. It wasn't even intentional. I let my emotions get in the way and overshot my jump... MAJORLY. Very stupid and careless. And now, I have to do what every little girl hates doing: asking her moms to come rescue her._** **_So glad I don't have to face the music of this mistake. I'd get grounded for a month. Probably still will. There's a depressing thought, getting grounded for something I haven't done, even if I am 19 (technically 22 but shh). And the scary part, Mom could actually enforce it. Yes, you're scary when you're angry. Not that I'll ever tell you that directly. Guess I'll get away with it this once._ **

**_Unfortunately, you can't fix this yet. Not for a few years. And don't try to find me, you won't. Just wait, be patient. Pretty soon, you won't be able to get rid of me. Funny really, I jumped back to save you two, but now need you two to save me by saving yourselves. Told you this shit got crazy._ **

Both Chloe and Max paused here, trying so hard to get their heads around all this. In the space of one page, less than that, their minds had already been blown to smithereens. No words were exchanged. Needing answers, they continued to read. 

**_Remember this date: October 1st, 2035. Seems like a long way off, I know, but for me, it was only a short while ago._** **_There's a name your both very familiar with - Mark Jefferson. He escapes prison and... kills you both, that's the reason I jumped back. Thinking of him made me think of all the things he'd done to you, Auntie Kate and Torie... and I saw red. Before I knew it, I was here. I actually saw you, Mom. Only for a second, and I almost didn't recognize you without the pink hair. There was no mistaking the Polaroid camera, though. Some things never change, huh? Then I got bounced back for a few days, guess time threw a temper tantrum since I hadn't been born in your timeline yet._ **

**_But I found a loophole didn't I. Who's your clever girl? Haven't heard you call me that in so long... and I - this version of me at least - never will again. Another depressing thought for the pile. I left as many clues as I could, although I had to be careful, couldn't force things even if I knew they were going to happen. Time's finicky like that. (Splish splash :D ), Oh a_** ** _s an interesting side note, those picture boundaries can be expanded, within reason. But... be prepared for the worst headache of your life. Gimme a hangover any day. Don't judge, technically I'm old enough. Oh, and Mom, stop worrying about your power._** ** _I've seen you turn time into a pretzel and nothing bad has happened._ ** **_Not since this week you've just been through... well, unless you count a two-day lightening storm. Jury's still out on that one, though._ **

They reached the end of the first page, turning the paper over in a total daze. There was so much information crammed onto one sheet of paper, all life changing. Seeing Mark Jefferson's name again made them shudder, even more so knowing he would get out and... take his revenge.

**_I finally got to meet all the friends you spoke about, most are exactly how you described. Well, except Victoria and Kate, they really did change. Guessing Momma was a good bad influence on Kate. Seem's Warren's set to be a geek for life, although his film collection is pretty small compared to what I'm used to._ **

**_I've got so many memories of growing up. Never play hide and seek with Mom, she cheats. It wasn't until I was fourteen and my power came out that I figured out how she always won. Oh and Mom, when I'm eight, I get into trouble for eating all the cookies. It wasn't me, Momma ate 'em all, and she bribed me to keep quite by letting me stay up late while you were working._**

**_I remember all the rewind wars once my powers kicked in, Mom and me trying to one up the other... and yes, ganging up on Momma when she tried to prank either of us. You'd have thought she would've learned by that point: don't mess with a time traveler. Apparently not... Guess she felt left out, her title as Queen of Mischief threatened. And yes, I did use my rewind to sneak out to a few parties I don't think you knew about. What did you expect? With your power, Mom and Momma's influence, it was bound to happen sooner or later._ **

All things that had already happened in another timeline, but not the one Max and Chloe were currently living in now. It was strange to read about things that had and might still happen. 

**_I couldn't have asked for better parents, or a better life. Just wish I coulda found my own way out of this mess. Guess it doesn't matter now. If you stop Jefferson from killing you, I won't travel back. That should break the loop. Ok, Mom is gonna have few blank spots in her memory, but I figure you won't really mind. Truth be told, I'm not sure how much will change, but any future is better than no future. I actually like existing._ **

**_I wish I could have seen you guys one last time, just to tell you how much I love you and miss you, but I guess this will have to do. Now, I have a party to go to. If I gotta go, I'm going out with a bang. Nothing matters now anyhow. It's all getting erased._ **

**_I love you both, always and forever, for all of time._ **

**_Your loving daughter,_**

**_Reap_ **

* * *

As they reached the end of the letter, Max and Chloe just stared at the paper, dumbfounded. There were still so many questions and very few answers. When the door gave a violent rattle, they snapped out of their dazed trance.

"Da.. daughter?" Max choked, as she turned to the bluenette sat beside her, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We... have a daughter."

Chloe sniffed, letting the information sink in. "Guess we can safely say she takes after you, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think she has your brains," Max said with a watery grin, placing a hand on Chloe's.

The blue-haired punk shook her head, the pieces slowly falling into place. "I meant with your power. How else do you think she got it?"

"So, I, uh, guess this means..." It only took Max a second to realize it too, biting her lip as she subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. After a second or two, she met Chloe's gaze, both understanding what this meant.

Blue eyes filling with gradual understanding and a slight flicker of mild panic, Chloe turned to the brunette beside her. "Oh, and not meaning to alarm you or anything, Max, but... it's happening pretty soon. Reap mentioned 2035 - when she first traveled back - and she's supposed to be nineteen then, from the looks of it. So, doing the math, she's born in 2016, and by October that year you'll be..."

"Twenty-one," Max finished softly. It was almost impossible to think that in three years, she'd have a daughter. Hell, she had enough trouble looking after herself.

"You know, I... never thought I'd be in this kinda position - the 'surprise pregnancy' thing... well, at the time it wouldn't have been so much of a surprise, right? I mean, that takes planning and..." The shock gave way to a mischievous smirk. "Guess we shoulda been more careful, huh."

Max rolled her eyes, still stunned. "Unless you've been hiding something from me, I think we didn't... don't... won't? Won't need to be."

"Who can say? I have my secrets. You'll just have to wait and see." The bluenette passed a wink Max's way, watching with delight as her cheeks turned red from the insinuation. "Weird to think how, technically, our... daughter - that's gonna take some _serious_ getting used to - was, is, will be... whatever, older than us while writing this, with all the weird time shit factored in. She did say she was technically twenty-two. I wonder where she is now. I mean, she left us all these clues. She has to be somewhere, right?" Chloe added hopefully. "Maybe we can see her or somethin', all grown up. We still don't know what she looks like or anything. Well, she'll look more like you than me, for obvious reasons..."

Biting her lip, Max slowly shook her head. "I don't think she's in Arcadia Bay anymore, Chloe. She came back, saw me and got bounced back a few days. Why?"  
  
"She reckoned it was somethin' to do with not being able to meet you till she was born," the bluenette recalled, scratching her head.  
  
"But bouncing her back a few days wouldn't change anything. Unless..." The young time traveler's eyes widened with gradual realization.  
  
"Unless?" Chloe prompted, the suspense killing her.  
  
"Unless it was when I first came back to Arcadia, she got bounced back to before I returned." When she noticed Chloe's questioning stare, Max continued that thought. "Meaning we can't be in the same place at the same time. You see it in films and stuff. Something funky always happens if you meet your past self, or family member before your born."  
  
"So, she's not in Arcadia Bay then," Chloe summarized hesitantly, looking a little disheartened.

Max nodded in agreement with the statement. "I don't think so, no."

Considering it, the blue-haired punk thought it over. "So, she's been bouncing back, living the same few weeks over and over until she, what... left?"  
  
"Maybe..." Sliding off the table, Max began pacing the small room, deep in thought.

"Well, she would've had to. Otherwise, you... we wouldn't be here," Chloe pointed out, watching her circle the room.

Mid-stride something caught Max's eye - something that made her heart drop. No, it couldn't be... could it? But then, how? If that was true, then... Swallowing back the emotion, her eyes still fixed on the floor, she managed to sadly mumble, "We won't be meeting her, Chloe..."

Noticing her abrupt halt, Chloe gave her a worried look. "Max... what's wrong?"  
  
Picking something small, and painfully familiar, from the floor. The brunette clutched her hands to her chest, turning to face Chloe. Fresh tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I know... I know who Reap is."

Wondering why that discovery would make her sad, Chloe slid off the table and approached Max, who currently had her back to the bluenette. "That's great... isn't it?"

Sniffling, Max shook her head and turned, opening her hand to show the bluenette what she had found. She almost didn't want to, but... she  _had_ to.  
  
Blue eyes fell on the item in the young time traveler's hand, heart dropping, eyes widening as she understood the implications of what Max had just found. The shock of it all, the impossibility, made her gasp. "Holy shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's brain has melted.....
> 
> If it hasn't yet next one should finish you off :D
> 
> Peace out :D


	11. REAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's brain hasn't melted yet
> 
> Let's fix that shall we
> 
> Here's Mindfuck part 2

**Friday, October 4th, Prescott's Bunker**

Jefferson sat, trying to absorb everything the brunette had told him thus far. To say it sounded ludicrous was an understatement, and yet... whatever was going on with this girl clearly wasn't normal. As she spoke, she'd occasionally disappear only to re-appear in another part of the room, each time looking more tired. Now, she was sat on the sofa cradling something small in her hands. Maybe that was his chance, if he could keep her talking.  
  
"So... who was it? Who was Reap?" he asked, both trying to distract her and genuinely curious.  
  
Tearing her eyes of the small object in her hands, Max met her former teacher's gaze with daggers. "You mean, who was and will be my... our daughter."  
  
"Dunno if I'd go that far," he muttered under his breath.

Gritting her teeth, she approached him, crouching down. Her blue eyes were filled with an immeasurable, burning hatred for the man who had killed so many she cared for. "You knew her. Unlike you, though, she was one of the bravest people I've ever known. Even if I didn't get to meet her, Chloe did. Guess since she's not biologically related, the universe deemed that just fine."  
  
"Who was she?" Jefferson demanded again.  
  
Instead of replying, the brunette simply held up the item in her hand for him to see. As his eyes fell on the small item, the color drained his face. "That's... impossible!"

* * *

**Friday, October 11th, Lighthouse**

Chloe stood there, staring in disbelief at the small blue feather earring Max held in her hand... one she had seen a thousand times. "It can't be... Rachel," Chloe muttered, moving towards the brunette. She took the feather earring in her hand, inspecting it. "No question... this is Rachel's..."  
  
Wiping the fresh tears off her cheek, Max re-read the last letter from their daughter. "Every path leads to the same destination," Max muttered Rachels words as the gravity of their meaning began to sink in. "Oh god... She knew, Chloe. She knew she had to die."

"What? How?" the bluenette breathed, still trying to wrap her head around this insanity.

"If she couldn't go forwards... then, no one else could. A permanent loop... for EVERYONE!" Max exclaimed, hating the thought of everything she had been through.

"That's insane. And no one would know... except her. She must have been terrified," Chloe mumbled to herself, wishing so badly that she had known then what she knew now.

"And who would a scared little girl want more than anyone in the world," Max said with a watery grin, placing a reassuring arm around the bluenette.  
  
"Who else? Her mom." Chloe frowned at the word. "And I... shit, I tried to... no wonder she kept turning me down, saying it was complicated. That's some real 'Back to the Future' shit right there... Guess it's those Caulfield genes, huh?" She tried to make a joke out of it, still looking more than a little freaked out by the realization.  
  
Giving her a reassuring squeeze, the young time traveler changed the subject. "Speaking of jeans, guess we know how that key got into Rachel's pocket now."

"And how she knew what happened... I think we need to re-think our bedtime stories," Chloe sighed, running her fingers through faded blue hair.  
  
Max shook her head solemnly. "I don't think we ever told her."

"Then how?" she asked, confused.

There was only one other explanation. "My diary... Only, I would've changed just one thing, just in case she ever did read it."

"Changed what... why?" Chloe asked, searching for answers in her eyes.  
  
"The name of the missing girl," Max replied simply, staring back down at the feather earring, feeling her heart sink once more.

Letting out a small groan of confusion, the blue-haired punk felt her brain melt from the overload of mind blowing information. "Wait... you're saying we already knew?"

"And he still got us... she still went back, and still..." Max broke into a heartfelt sob.  
  
Expression softening, Chloe put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And she figured out she was the missing girl."

Sniffing, the brunette nodded. "That's why all this crazy shit's happening. The snow and that ridiculous tornado"  
  
Chloe frowned. "I don't follow."

"Rachel came back and got bounced back a few days to avoid our meeting, but she's STILL here," Max explained, her head beginning to hurt from thinking too much.

"And time can't bounce her back, so..." The bluenette's sentence trailed off into silence.  
  
"It's throwing a temper tantrum..." Max finished, putting her hand on Chloe's, the one on her shoulder. "Or it's because we're going round in circles; a 22-year time loop."

"I so need a smoke right now," Chloe muttered rubbing her temple.  
  
"Might join you for that," Max smirked hesitantly.  
  
The bluenette raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised. "Guess I'm a good bad influence on you after all."

Managing a laugh - more a bewildered exhalation of breath - Max shook her head. "Well, I think I'll let it pass. I just found out in one afternoon I've been married, then murdered along with my wife. I have been, and will be, pregnant. We will have a daughter, and she'll also be murdered by the very same bastard. Think I'm tapped out on crazy for the day..."

"Ditto... well, except for the pregnant part..." Chloe's eyes wandered down to Max's now flat stomach, her finger hesitantly following. Her fingertips brushed lightly against the brunette's hoodie, trying to imagine it. "I reckon you'll look cute with a swollen belly."

Taking hold of Chloe's hand, holding it in place over her stomach, the brunette knew what she had to do next. "And when I am, you'd better tell me that every single day... but I'm gonna have to remind you of that, though."

"Hey, my memory's not _that_ bad," Chloe protested with a light smile. Hesitantly, Max took the butterfly picture out of her pocket, passing a nervous look towards the bluenette. It only took her a moment to understand what this meant, nodding as tears began welling in her eyes again. "Oh, to break the loop... Ya know, I was actually looking forward to it all. I guess..."

She didn't get the chance to finish that thought. Before she could, she felt lips brush lightly against hers. It took her a second to realize Max was kissing her, and another second to instinctively kiss her back. Her hands found their way to the base of the shorter girl's spine, pulling her close as lips melded. Chloe didn't want to forget all of this again, didn't  _want_ Max to have to keep reminding her of things that should have been... but they didn't have much choice. Because of that, she put all the emotion and love she could muster behind that one kiss. Despite all the confusion and bullshit this week, or maybe because of it, Chloe had realized just how much Max meant to her. She felt the younger girl sigh, arms wrapping around her neck as they kissed - tender with a hint of desperation. It was almost cruel knowing what was going to come next.

After some time, Max reluctantly pulled back, staring into blue eyes reassuringly. "And you still will... Do you honestly think I'd be giving you up?"

Still holding her close, not wanting to ever move from this spot, Chloe gave her a questioning look. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm... going to break the loop," Max replied softly, hands coming to loosely rest around the blue-haired punk's hips.  
  
"How?" Chloe asked, tone almost accusing. From the way Max was acting, she already knew she wouldn't like this. "Max, talk to me."  
  
Biting her lip, the brunette pulled together all determination she could, knowing that her... whatever she and Chloe were now, would _not_ like this plan. "By killing Jefferson."  
  
"Wha...?" Hold slackening slightly from the shock, Chloe's expression turned stern. "Max, you can't. You'll end up in prison. What good will that do?"

"I have to do this. For me, you, Kate, Victoria... our daughter. And do you really think I would let that happen? I... I've got a plan, don't worry." Whether it would work or not...

"But, I won't... I won't know you," Chloe protested weakly, her grip around Max tightening again. She had forgotten too much already, most of it terrible. No way did she want to forget the one good thing to come of this.

Sighing, Max put a hand on the bluenette's cheek, offering a slight smile. "I haven't changed that much, Chloe."

"True... well, maybe you got a little prettier," Chloe conceded, uncharacteristically bashful.

"Only a little?" Max teased, feeling her own breath hitch.

Rolling her eyes, the blue-haired punk nodded. "Well, I've kinda always thought it, so... yeah. Only a little more than I already thought."

"And  _I'm_ the dork?" Max managed a chuckle, feeling a light blush work its way across her cheeks. "Glad we're on the same page."

"We always have been, Caulfield, even if we didn't realize it," Chloe stated, soft yet confident as she took Max's hand in hers, placing a light kiss on the back of her palm. "And we'll stay that way, forever. No matter how many times the universe tries to break us apart. All of this has proven that much."

Despite the bittersweetness of the situation, Max managed a smile. "Which is why I have to do this. For that future we so desperately want and deserve. One way or another, I'm making it a reality. Not just a possible alternative waiting to get fucked up."

Chloe returned the smile, tinged with sadness as she lightly bumped her head against the young time traveler's, voice low almost a whisper. "If anyone can make it happen, it'd be you, Super Max."

When their eyes met, they both knew it. This was their chance to change everything. Not just their own lives, but everyone's. The course of time itself. One final time.

* * *

  **Prescott's Bunker**

"So, you're just gonna kill me then?" he summarized, trying his best to keep the conversation going.

"To protect my family, my friends... my daughter." Her expression darkened then, glaring with as much hatred as she could muster. "YES! Every. Single. Time." Those last three words were hushed, yet somehow more threatening than her shouting.

For the first time, he genuinely felt a little scared by her intensity. Not that he showed it. "You won't get away with this."

She scoffed at that. "I already have. Everything is in place. Just one more rewind and you're done."

"What do you mean everything's in place?" Jefferson demanded. If he could stall her for a little longer... the girl looked like she was ready to drop.

Finding this situation a little ironic - she was the one giving  _him_ a lecture about her 'mastermind' plan and motivations - she rolled her shoulders and began. "If you must know... I went back through the butterfly photo. Took a bit of effort, but I managed to force my way out of the bathroom. Got back to my room and used one of the practice shots for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest to go back to today. Then, it was just a simple thing of following Kate around the Vortex party, finding out what she drunk and switching her drink. Didn't drink it myself, of course. Just made it look like I had, not difficult when your skull feels like it's on fire."

"And Nathan, being the idiot that he is, bought it," Jefferson muttered under his breath. He knew that boy was a liability from the get go. Should've killed him sooner, the moment he messed up with Rachel.

Max shook her head at his eagerness to lay all the blame with Nathan. "So did you. I haven't been under once since you got your hands on me."

"I gave you a dose at the school, in my car," he stated outright, pride taking over.

The brunette allowed herself a grimace. "Nope. That dose went into Nathan, hence why he's currently asleep in his truck and not here. You HONESTLY think I'm going to let you pump that shit in me?"

Seeing her shoulders slump slightly, he encouraged further conversation to give him more time. "I still don't see how your getting away with it"

Sighing, Max began to wonder how he managed to hide his murderous ways for so long being this stupid. She had fucking TIME TRAVEL powers; she could do _anything_. "It's simple really. Just before you left to bring me here, I got out of your car and sent David Madsen a concerned text about a student passed out in their car in the parking lot. He turned up 15 minutes later, so nearly an hour ago now. Then, I simply rewound till you came back to Blackwell, got in your car, sent the text again and you drove me here none the wiser. Oh, and you also sent Nathan a little message telling him to 'get to the Prescott barn before she wakes up'."

"I don't follow."

"Do I have to explain everything? Nathan's phone was on the passenger seat, unlocked I might add. David, being as thorough as he is, will no doubt check it." A small satisfied smile crept on Max's face. "David already knows where this place is. Shouldn't be too long now."

"So what, you're gonna kill me and just wait for him to arrive?" he asked, prolonging this. 

Max rolled her eyes at the suggestion. "I'm not that dumb. Your own security cameras are going to catch the whole thing. Once David gets here, I'm going to rewind back to when you first bring me in here. Do you recall the first thing you did when you got in here?"

"Put you in the chair and went to dose you again," he recalled.

"Exactly. You also happen to put your gun on the table here," Max motioned towards the table while pulling out the handgun from her waistband. Jefferson narrowed his eyes on the brunette, a flicker of fear filled his eyes. "All the security footage will show is you man handling an unconscious girl, a student no less, into a dark room. That girl coming around, scared, confused and partially drugged, making a panicked grab for your gun and shooting you in self-defense. I would say the passing out bit is planned, but I'm pretty sure that's gonna happen anyway. When I finally catch up with myself, it's going to be Friday 11th, one week from now. That's how photo jumping works."

With his time swiftly running out, he began clutching at straws. "If what you're saying is true, you're going to change that punk ass bitch of yours." A vile grin spread across his face. "She won't be the same person you know, not without Rachel being around to keep her stable."

"You have _no_ idea what Chloe is capable of," Max snapped. He had no right to even refer to her. "I'm not worried, though. You see, for ALL of this to happen, Chloe and I HAD to have got together. We HAD to have had Rachel in the first place, and we had to be the ones to bust you the first time around. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come after us, causing Rachel to come back here... Don't you see? It's _your_ 'artistic vision' that's caused all this, and I'm going to end it."

"You said I was going to tell you how it ended," he reminded, wondering if his way out was coming up soon.

"I did, didn't I?" The brunette let out a short, sharp laugh. "Wouldn't want to be a liar now. So, you have a choice... do you want to be unaware or would you rather see it coming?"

Jefferson didn't get a chance to answer as the sound of heavy footsteps approached from the corridor. Moments later, David appeared in the doorway, startled by the odd scene in front of him.

"Time's up," Max smirked, throwing her hand up as she began her final rewind.

David disappeared back up the corridor, the pictures around the place disappeared one by one. Jefferson began talking and struggling in reverse before passing out, then dragged by an invisible force across the room before waking up again. He backtracked to the table to pick up his gun, picking up the past ghost of herself. Max followed him as he made his way out of the darkroom, taking the time to remove all the disturbing pictures of Jefferson's victims from her phone, and climbed into the boot of his car as he opened it. Turning the rewind into a freeze, she quickly grabbed his phone and sent the same message she sent before to Nathan before returning the phone to his pocket and laying down, allowing time to resume.

He looked down at the passed out girl in the trunk of his car with a creepy smile as he scooped her up and made his way into the old barn back into the Dark Room. Max let herself hang limp; her skull felt like it was going to burst, and she was so so tired now. She just wanted to sleep. Soon, it would be over, it would be done. She felt Jefferson manhandle her into the chair, heard him start to walk away, a dull thunk indicating he had just placed his gun on the table. A few more steps and it was time.

Forcing her eyes open and giving the area a quick look over, she noticed the gun on the table. Jefferson had his back to her by the computer. Dragging herself to her feet, she stumbled towards the coffee table. Tripping over her feet, she slammed down onto the table, making a wild grab for the gun. The sound made him spin around, confused. "What the...? NO!"

**BANG!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are we still sane
> 
> If you are we will just have to try harder in the next fic :D
> 
> One last chapter to go, See you next week
> 
> Peace out


	12. Destined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter.
> 
> See you on the flip side

_As usual with the photo jump, a montage of the current timeline events and the alterations faded into existence. Chloe shoving Nathan to the ground in Blackwell's bathroom on Monday 7th warped into David finding Max passed out in the Dark Room on Friday 4th, Jefferson dead in a pool of his own blood. The originally later scene of Max visiting Kate in hospital moved forward, this time the roles reversed. Nathan head-butting Warren in the parking lot shifted to David and Joyce talking to Chloe. The moment where Max had snapped a shot of Chloe dancing and smoking before David interrupted was replaced with a crashed red SUV and several police cars, Chloe's truck precariously stopped on a nearby pavement_

_Max and Chloe walking on the train tracks on Tuesday remained unchanged. Their late night swimming session transformed into Kate and Victoria chatting with Max in her dorm room. Wednesday's morning photobomb changed to show the two girls eating breakfast in the Two Whales. Chloe getting hugged by Max stayed as it was. The Prescott Bunker getting raided had already happened by this point in the timeline, now depicting Kate winning the 'Everyday Heroes' contest._

_And finally, Max and Chloe stood by the lighthouse during the storm on Friday warped into them sitting on the bench overlooking the calm waters. Not a storm cloud in sight._

* * *

Coming too, Max started to grow aware of her surroundings, senses kickstarting. The sound of waves lazily crashing against the rocks, birds chirruping away in the trees, the smell of sea salt and cigarettes. As her eyes opened, she was hit with a bright orange sunset. She blinked a few times, the dull ache in her head slowly subsiding.

"Hello, planet earth to Super Max. Did you even hear a word I just said?" The voice - sounding a little more frustrated than usual - made Max turn her head sharply, still feeling a little light-headed. 

"Chloe..." Max mumbled as her gaze fell on the familiar blue-haired punk. Seeing her again made the brunette's heart jump for joy, launching herself at the punk without warning. She wrapped her arms tight around Chloe, mumbling relieved words under her breath.

Startled by the unexpected hug attack, Chloe's arms were pinned to her sides. "Whoa, down Max. Anyone would think you haven't seen me for ages."

"Sorry, I'm just really happy..." That sentence didn't even _begin_ to describe how she was feeling right now. Clearing her throat, she let her grip loosen and pulled back to look at her friend. Blue eyes met, the young time traveler getting distracted by lips she'd kissed several times before now. Hesitating for a fraction of a second, she instinctively leaned in closer to press her lips against Chloe's.

It took the punk a few seconds to realize what was happening, eyes widening. Pulling back, totally stunned, she gave the brunette a questioning look. Words failed her for a few seconds, trying to process all this. "Max, what... are you doing?"

A surge of panic rushed through her, hand impulsively raising to undo her mistake only to have Chloe grab her arm. The bluenette gripped on tight, eyes filled with accusation. "Don't you  _dare_ , Caulfield... unless, you didn't mean it..." That afterthought came out disheartened, anger fading.

"I, uh... sorry," Max mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up. She'd only been in this reality for a few minutes and already she was messing up.

Silence fell over them, neither girl speaking; they had no idea what to say after that. Eventually, Chloe let out a sigh and gave her friend an uncertain glance. "You know, I'm a little annoyed." She frowned for a moment, expression soon shifting to her trademark impish smirk. "I've been working up the nerve to dare you to do that for a few days now. Guess you beat me to the punch."

"Huh?" Was all the brunette could manage, figuring that some things didn't change. "Oh..."

Looking a little worried, Chloe stared at her like she was trying to figure something out. "Max, are you okay? You seem really spaced out right now."

"It's been a seriously crazy week..." Understatement of the century. "Wait, what's the date?"

"Friday the 11th, why?" Chloe replied, even more confused now.

Turning to look out over the bay, Max let herself smile. Not even a whisper of a gray cloud or drop of rain. "No storm... I did it."

"Err, storm?"

"And Rachel..." the brunette muttered to herself.

The name didn't seem to get any recognition from Chloe. "Rachel who...? Max, what have you done this time?"

"Rachel Amber. My height, blonde hair, our da-" she caught herself before she finished that sentence. That was a bombshell that required more explanation, again.

The description not helping, Chloe scratched her head. "Never heard of her... Max, what's going on?"

"That's actually my line this time. I, err... I need you to fill me in on what's happened." It was kinda ironic, Chloe having to be the one to catch her up for a change.

"Huh..." Realization sparked in Chloe's Blue eyes. "Oh, you jumped through a photo again, didn't you?"

Feeling a flicker of guilt, Max rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't really have a choice... wait, again?"

"Didn't you learn when you tried to save my dad?" Chloe sighed sadly. "How far in the future are you?"

So far, she had learned that Rachel didn't exist yet in this timeline - as it should be since she technically hadn't been born yet - and she had still traveled back to when William was alive using her photo jump. What else had changed or stayed the same? "Err, I'm not. I'm from today. I jumped back from today to last Friday."

"Huh... So you don't know anything about this week?" Chloe concluded.  
  
"Last thing I remember is... shooting Jefferson." The name made her face scrunch up in disgust.  
  
"You actually remember that now?" Chloe asked, sounding surprised.  
  
Max nodded. "I sorta... planned it. Bastard deserved it."  
  
"He got off too easy, if you ask me," the bluenette added bitterly. "After what he tried to do to you..."

"What, he's still alive?!" Max exclaimed, beginning to panic.

"Nah, that fucker's gone. You got him good." The blue-haired punk smirked. "Remind me not to annoy you."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you won't be able to annoy me that much," the young time traveler reassured.

"That almost sounded like a challenge," Chloe added with a smirk, to which Max rolled her eyes. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Uh, everything. I'm guessing I probably spent the weekend in the police station." There must have been a ton of questions to answer.

Chloe shook her head. "Nope, the hospital actually. Shock and trauma, as well as a minor head injury."

"Not the best place for a reunion... I know how you hate hospitals." After what happened with William, who could blame her.  
  
A flicker of guilt entered her blue eyes. "I... didn't visit you. I didn't know until Monday when mom and David sat me down and told me. I sorta spent the weekend half passed out in the junkyard."

"Oh." Max couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but she quickly dismissed it. "So, how did we meet up again?"

 "Funny you should ask." Shuffling on the bench, Chloe began to explain what happened. "After I was told what happened on Friday, I rushed to Blackwell to find you. Before I got to the parking lot, you appeared in the middle of the road out of nowhere. I slammed on my breaks and swerved to miss you. Good thing, too. A few seconds later, Nathan came racing out of the parking lot in his SUV, totaling it against a tree. Next thing I knew, there were police all over the place, carting him off in handcuffs. And there you were, stood on the sidewalk looking like you were gonna do a runner."  
  
"I'm guessing I didn't," Max concluded.  
  
"You tried, and failed I might add..." Sighing, the bluenette looked away for a second or two. "I may have chewed you out a little hard."  
  
"That I don't doubt." Honestly, she kinda deserved it.  
  
"Well, after that, we came up here... oddly enough," Chloe continued.

"That seems to happen a lot," Max muttered, more to herself.

"Then you told me about your power. Obviously, I was skeptical, but some of the crap I've seen you do this week... It's kinda hard not to believe. Since then, we've just been catching up," the blue-haired punk finished.

Taking it all in, the brunette got things straight in her head. "So, nothing else major?"  
  
Bobbing her head from side to side, Chloe shrugged. "Nope... well, except I got to see you butt naked."  
  
"Wha..." Max choked, feeling herself go red before seeing the taller girl's mischievous grin. Giving the bluenette a playful shove, she pouted. "You suck," she chuckled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Not often I get to screw with a time traveler," Chloe chuckled as she searched her pockets, pulling out a joint and started searching for her lighter. "So, what have you changed then? You mentioned a storm and a girl. You'd better not have been cheating on me, Caulfield."  
  
Eyeing up the joint, Max let out a sigh. "You may want to save that for after I tell you. You're gonna need it... so am I."  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised. "Goody two shoes Max Caulfield getting high... since when?"

"Since I was reunited with a crazy blue haired punk," Max added, giving her friend another playful shoulder shove.

"Sounds like a helluva week."  
  
"That's putting it mildly," Max chuckled dryly as she began to retell the tale of the week that never was.

* * *

 "Hang on, Rachel was Reap. And she is, was... err, will be," Chloe eyes briefly flitted down to Max's stomach before returning to the brunette's eyes, "...our daughter."

Max nodded at the summary. "Told you it was crazy"  
  
"And I was crushing on her," Chloe mumbled, frowning. "That's... messed up."  
  
"There's no way you could have known," Max reassured. "Besides, I'm not sure it was that."  
  
"But you just said..."   
  
Before Chloe could interrupt, Max got there first. "I know, but thinking about it. When we found out Reap was our daughter, just thinking about her being alone and scared hit me like a hammer. Then, when we figured out it was Rachel... I felt furious. No, that doesn't cover it. It felt like part of me died, part of me I didn't even know existed, yet I've always felt it, more so since I came back to Arcadia Bay... Does that make sense?"

Clearly, it didn't. "Not sure I follow."  
  
Wondering how to put this, Max pressed ahead with her explanation. "This might be taking a bit of a leap... But, I guess maybe part of you knew who she was. That's why you felt close to her. Of course, time travel is... was just fiction, so you just assumed it was because you were attracted to her. You couldn't tell the difference."  
  
Still freaked out by the thought, Chloe looked out over the waters again. "Love transcends time, then."

"Dunno if I'd go that far... actually, I probably would." After everything Max had experienced this week, she couldn't really deny that statement. "At least I understand how I feel now."

"Oh, and that is?" the bluenette asked innocently, hiding her smirk.

Sensing that she was being teased, Max turned to her. "Wasn't I clear enough earlier?"  
  
Unable to suppress her grin anymore, one of Chloe's eyebrow raised in suggestive amusement. "Hmm, remind me again."

Caught up in those blue eyes, Max swallowed hard. Before she had realized what was going on, Chloe had pulled her onto her lap, legs either side of the bluenette's things, straddling her on the bench. The older girl wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Like this, the height difference didn't mean a thing. The young time traveler was more than happy to comply, feeling the other girl's tongue brush against her lips. She let the blue-haired punk deepen the kiss, feeling hands come to rest in the back pockets of her jeans, holding her in place. Max hummed in approval, pressing herself into Chloe, feeling giddy. Her own hands tangled in blue hair, lightly tugging. After all this time, they could finally get their happy ending.

"Just wait until I get you home, Caulfield," Chloe whispered as she reluctantly broke apart, pressing a light kiss to her jawline before nuzzling noses. "Got five years to make up for. Well, add in all the time travel and it's probably much longer than that. Too long, either way."

"Agreed," Max muttered softly, right hand lightly cupping the bluenette's cheeks, thumbs running across pale skin. 

Chloe took her hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "You know, I think this might actually be destiny."

"I hope so... Means we BOTH get to meet Rachel..." Max hesitated slightly, entwining her fingers with Chloe's, still finding all of this mindblowing. "Our daughter."

"I don't think you have to worry about that" Chloe smirked, tapping her thigh to get her off. Once Max let her up, the bluenette took hold of her hand and began tugging her along. "This only showed up about a month ago."

"What showed up?" Max frowned, allowing herself to be pulled along.

"This," Chloe said, stopping just in front of an old tree stump to their left, near the top of the path.

There was something carved into the bark, words Max recognized immediately.  ** _Max + Chloe BFF Pirates 2008._** Just as she was about to ask Chloe if she was high - stupid question really - she noticed something underneath. It was definitely newer, a different hand.

"No way..." Max breathed, approaching the stump and lightly tracing the appendix carving. One word had been added, along with a heart encircling the whole carved section, linking old and new.  ** _REAP._**

Chloe crouched down beside her, putting her hand over Max's as she traced the word. "When I first saw it, I thought it was just someone fucking around. Didn't click until just now. Guess she wanted you... us to know everything worked out."

Max didn't say another word. Instead, she sat down in front of the tree stump, Chloe following her lead. She stared at the word for a long time, smiling as she rested her head against the bluenette's shoulder. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, the other hand firmly intertwining as Chloe's head lightly bumping against hers. That one simple word changed... everything.

* * *

**Three years later, - Friday, July 22nd, 2016, Seattle**

"C'mon..." Chloe drummed her fingers against the steering wheel of her truck, glancing at the time on her phone and seeing a ton of impatient messages. Of course work and traffic would be chaotic today of all days when she actually needed to be somewhere important. Her truck crawled along the road, foot itching to just floor it.  _'Max is gonna be pissed if I miss this. I'll never live it down...'_

Eventually, it cleared up after fifteen minutes of stock still traffic. Cutting someone up, getting insulted loudly to which she simply stuck her middle finger up, the bluenette turned down what she hoped was a short cut and sped along the road. Another five minutes or so later and she pulled up outside the hospital, screeching to a halt. Not even bothering to check she was in a parking space, she jumped out and sprinted to the reception desk. Panting lightly, she got the room number she needed and ran all the way there. 

When she got to the right floor and room, she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her slightly sweaty hair, wiping her hand on her pants. She peered through the window in the door, seeing people she recognized crowded around a bed. Gently knocking on the glass, they all turned to see her awkwardly wave.  _'Man, this is so embarrassing. Of all the things I had to be late for, why this? Something I've been waiting for years to witness and I messed it up...'_

Someone approached the door, opening it. It was Joyce, giving her a mock stern stare, hand on her hip. "Well, I'm glad to see my daughter's keeping form with her tardiness."

Sighing, Chloe scuffed her shoes along the floor. "Hey, traffic was insane. I rushed here as fast as I could. Probably got a few speeding fines to pay now... Do you really think I'd miss this moment by choice?"

"I should hope not. Now, come on. There's someone you need to see." Shaking her head with a smile, Joyce dragged her inside.

Feeling super nervous all of a sudden, Chloe shuffled closer to the bed at her mother's direction. This was a big deal, a  _long_ time coming. The anxiousness faded away when she saw the girl lying in the bed, looking thoroughly exhausted. She was surrounded by her nearest and dearest, parents, friends - Victoria and Kate - and now her wife. There was one more addition to the family, currently being fussed over by the small crowd of people. Best to check Max was okay first before the bluenette got really distracted.

A wave of guilt passed over Chloe when she sat down in the now vacant chair beside the bed, taking hold of the brunette's hand. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Guess time's not on my side, huh?"

That made Max roll her eyes weakly. "When I get out of this hospital, Chloe Elizabeth Pricefield, I am  _so_ going to hit you."

"Gotta catch me first," the bluenette replied, giving her hand a squeeze as she pressed a kiss on her forehead. "As you well know, I'm a hard gal to pin down."

"Oh, I think I've managed to pin you down just fine." Max managed a weak smile, wiggling her left hand to show off the silver colored band on her ring finger, the same as Chloe.

"In more ways than one," the bluenette added in a suggestive tone, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips.

That made Max roll her eyes playfully. "Oh ha, ha."

Chloe chuckled, her eyes wandering over to the small group of people. "Guess I'd better go face my destiny now, huh?"

The brunette followed her gaze, giving the hand now entwined with hers a light squeeze. "Nervous?"

"Pfft, this is Chloe Pricefield we're talking about. I don't get nervous." The shaking in her hands betrayed that sentence as a lie, but Max didn't pick her up on it.

Placing a kiss to Max's lips, the bluenette got up and approached the group of people she knew all too well. Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield turned to her first, smiling with pride. Her own mom gave her a pat on the back, encouraging. Victoria and Kate stood close together, the former with an almost uncharacteristic smile - at least, from her Blackwell days. In Kate's arms was a newborn baby girl, little arms waving around and hazel eyes blinking at being thrown out into this foreign world. 

When Chloe approached, Kate smile and carefully handed the small child over. Not sure how to hold her, scared of dropping her, the bluenette cautiously moved her arms into position to support the baby. The child made some gurgled noises as she was transferred over, soon settling down. As Chloe stared at the child, her child, she was truly speechless. Honestly, she had never been the type to obsess over having a kid one day, not like some people. Still, she found herself smiling. 

When she glanced up, all eyes were on her. Kate had her head rested on Victoria's shoulder, both girls watching the first interaction between parent and child. Ryan Caulfield was crying tears of joy, Vanessa putting an arm around him. Joyce nodded, looking chuffed at finally having a grandchild. David stood close to her, staring at the child with the softest expression Chloe had ever seen him give. It was so surreal to be standing in this hospital room right now.

"So, thought of a name yet?" David finally spoke, turning to both Max and Chloe. 

The two girls shared a knowing look. There was only one name, one that transcended time itself. With a soft nod from Max, Chloe revealed the name of their child. "Rachel Elizabeth Amber Pricefield."

Through his tears, Ryan managed a question. "Amber... like my nana Amberleigh?"

Max nodded as Chloe brought little Rachel over to her bedside. "You always said how much of a live wire she was. Mischievous, yet kind. Willing to do anything for her family. I think it fits nicely."

After all this time, all the heartache and pain, finally getting to see Rachel made it more than worth it. And now they would get to see her grow up, ride through the ups and downs - lose sleep, worry about her future, play silly games, deal with temper tantrums, teach her everything they knew, watch her personality develop, argue every now and then, hold her when she cried, make her laugh and smile, support her... and most importantly, remember and enjoy it all. No more time loops.

**The End**

* * *

**Just in case it wasn't clear, Reap is an acronym for Rachel's full name: Rachel Elizabeth Amber Pricefield :D**

**Now, this bit is just in case some of you are a 'little' lost (stay tuned for a post-credit scene immediately after). I admit this is a bit of a mindfuck. Here's the timeline in full:**

  * **Everything that happened to Max and Chloe up to the brunette's return to Arcadia Bay remained unchanged, except Chloe NEVER met Rachel. The rewind power is triggered by Chloe getting involved in a car accident outside Blackwell, which Max witnessed. After their reunion, the two girls start investigating what happened to Kate Marsh (She still went to the party - got drugged/photos taken of her by Jefferson). By the end of the week, they busted Mark Jefferson, got together and three years later had Rachel.**


  * **Rachel's power came out at the age of 14. When she was 19, she attended Blackwell herself, where she received a phone call informing her that her parents - Miss and Mrs. Pricefield - had been murdered by Jefferson, who escaped prison. Rachel went back to warn them and overshot, ending up in Arcadia Bay a few days after Max returned. Then, she got bounced back a few days, before her biological mom returned.**


  * **Unable to move forward - and realizing she couldn't exist in the timeline because she hadn't been born yet - she accepted her death sentence. Before she did, she went back another three years to spend time with Chloe (her momma) and left them a warning in the form of a single letter in the hopes of avoiding her fate. However, something went wrong - Rachel was STILL there (dead and buried). Time threw a temper tantrum, hence all the crazy weather. The warning went unheeded, and the week we ALL know happened, ending with Max sacrificing Arcadia Bay, thus saving Chloe and later having Rachel.**


  * **Again time repeated. Jefferson escaped prison to murder Max and Chloe. Rachel went back again, this time armed with the information from Max's diary. Spent three years with Chloe (from 16-19) and left the letters as written here. Upon finding Reap was their daughter (an acronym of Rachel's full name, as mentioned above), Max and Chloe went about their lives, waiting for the day they had Rachel, and then awaiting the day Jefferson came after them - failing to prevent the outcome after an unknown number of loops. Finally, something changed by complete accident, Rachel's earring. This discovery influenced Max to act sooner, dealing with Jefferson before he did any damage to her, her friend or family.**



**Hope that clears things up.**

* * *

Sat on a bench outside the hospital, Chloe took a drag of her cigarette. She had mostly given up - a request from Max in preparation for their baby daughter coming home, and for the bluenette's own health - but she really needed one now. A cool evening breeze carried the smoke clouds as she watched people come and go from the building, some smiling, others crying. A shiver ran down her spine, not from the cold. She  _hated_ hospitals, all because of her dad's death, but maybe she hated them less now, all thanks to little Rachel.

"Could I trouble you for a light, please?" A polite voice pulled the bluenette from her thoughts.

"Sure," Chloe replied, handing her lighter over as she glanced at the girl next to her - long blonde hair, hazel eyes and a warm smile.

Accepting it, the blonde lit her own cigarette, handing the lighter back. "So, who you visiting?"

"My wife, she... we just had our baby girl." An involuntary smile tugged at her lips as she took the lighter back, the reality still not dawning on her properly even after all the waiting.

The blonde exhaled, smoke billowing from her mouth. "Why are you out here and not in there? If you don't mind me asking."

Chloe already knew the answer to that one. "Just nervous, I guess. Don't get me wrong I'm unbelievably happy. It's just... I'm scared of fucking up. Wouldn't be the first time..."

Being a parent was a big deal, not something to be taken lightly. Suddenly, she would be responsible for a whole new life - one that depended on her unconditional love and care to survive. She'd only just started growing up herself. What if she couldn't do it? Just because she and Max did a decent job before in another timeline didn't automatically mean they would this time. No guarantees.

"Understandable, but I think the fact you're worried about it proves you won't. I think you'll be fine," the blonde reassured.

"Thanks, I know it will all work out, it's just..." Chloe trailed off, turning to where the blonde had once been only to find the space empty, well almost. Now, there was a small navy box left on the bench.

Stubbing out her cigarette, she pocketed the box, intent on handing it in at the reception desk. Making her way back inside, Chloe spotted the familiar short blonde - Kate Marsh - talking to a slightly taller blonde, maybe by a couple inches.

"Rachel, get your ass over here, young lady!" A female voice barked, causing the blonde talking to Kate to recoil slightly, swiftly disappearing into a crowd of hospital visitors.

"Hey, Kate. What're you doing down here?" Chloe asked, approaching her.

Kate shook her head, almost like she was coming out of a trance. "Huh? Sorry, just thinking. Uh, I was looking for you. Was going to ask if you wanted a coffee, but... I got distracted."

"Sure, I'll have a coffee. Distracted by what?" the bluenette pressed, figuring that it was something important.

Shrugging, the blonde looked down at her shoes. "Oh, nothing. Just something I need to decide on... or rather admit."

"And that is?" Chloe insisted, eager to get to the bottom of this weird behavior.

Conflicted, Kate sighed lightly. "I'll tell you in a bit. First, let's get the drinks. Torie is almost _unbearable_ without coffee."

Dropping it for now, the bluenette smiled. "Just like Max... although, she's just more adorable when she's mad. Don't you dare tell her I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me," Kate chuckled as they both hurried off to get everyone's drinks.

About twenty minutes later - the queue for hot food and drinks was crazy this time of day - the pair precariously balanced all the different orders on trays and headed back to Max's hospital room. Once there, they handed out the drinks. Chloe perched herself on the end of the bed next to Max, taking her hand firmly. As always, the brunette had been brave as hell. Kate walked up to Victoria, giving her a quick kiss as the taller girl wrapped her arms around her.

"Umm, baby," Kate mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. She clearly had something on her mind, something big.

"Hmm, what's up, babe?"

"Umm... I want one," the shy blonde muttered hesitantly.

"Huh? Want one what?" Victoria asked, confused.

Biting her lip nervously, Kate took Victoria's hand and placed it on her own stomach to provide further clarification. "I want one."

It took a split second for the taller blonde to understand, face flushed with apprehension. "Oh..."

Chloe and Max smirked at each other. It was unusual to see Victoria Chase looking unsure of herself.

"If you say yes, I'll let you..." Kate stretched up on her toes to whisper into her ear.

The bluenette watched dumbfounded as Victoria's expression went from uncertainty to a small smirk, then a clear blush, followed by a look of shock, before she gave the smaller blonde a definite nod. "I was going to say yes anyway, but you make a compelling argument, Miss Marsh."

"Dare I ask what you bribed her with?" Chloe asked, shooting her a suspicious glance.

Kate blushed, averting her eyes. "Umm, I can't repeat it out loud. Innocent ears and all that."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell me later... Might try it on Chloe." Max smirked. Extra bribery methods never went to waste.

"You don't need 'em, Miss Pricefield," Chloe quibbled, re-adjusting herself on the bed so she was lying next to Max. A tight squeeze, but that didn't matter.

The younger girl's face scrunched up slightly, thigh lifting away from the pain. "Ow, what's that digging into me?" 

Frowning, the bluenette removed the small box from her pocket. "Oh, I forgot about this. Meant to hand it in at the reception. Some girl left it outside. She might come back for it."

Taking the box from her wife, Max opened it, a small grin appearing on her face. "I doubt it. She's in this room... although it's gonna be a few years before she can use it," she whispered, thankful that everyone else was too engrossed by the new arrival to pay them much attention.

Leaning over to peer inside the box, Chloe couldn't help but smirk too. "Well, I'll be damned..."

Inside the box was a single bright blue feather earring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Now the boring bits :P
> 
> I first came across this idea AGES ago. It was a prompt to a writer (not me). Might have actually been to NYCP (Olivia), I honestly can't recall. So if the person that suggested it ever reads this, here it is. We hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> It's not 100% perfect, and some things obviously got changed to fit in nicely, but I feel happy with it. It was a lot of fun to write and a lot of fun to write WITH NYCP. I don't know how she does it, but she seems to be able to take anything I write and make it 100 times better.
> 
> Yes, the girl Chloe and Kate was speaking to is Rachel. And yes, it was Max chasing her down. The bigger question, why is Rachel so keen on Victoria and Kate having a baby? ...hmm, I wonder.
> 
> As for whats next, we plan on finishing Playing for Keep, or at least HOPEFULLY having the final chapters in draft BEFORE the summer ends (Stupid writer's block + crazy weather). And we may or may not have have another fic in the works, SO keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> Looking forward to the comments and I'll now hand you over to Olivia. Peace out.
> 
> Hey guys, NYCP here. Thanks for reading. As always, it's been great working with Civ and hope to see you in another fic soon. Here's to many more.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...


End file.
